FUERA DE ALCANCE
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: AU. Tras presenciar la muerte de sus padres en manos del Rey Vegeta, Bulma crecerá odiando a la familia real pero logrará cambiar sus sentimientos al conocer la verdadera identidad de su apasionado hombre misterioso? TRADUCCION, un fic de LGV. CAP.20!FIN
1. Prólogo

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida de LGV**: Bien, otra historia, otro lemon. Son mis favoritos para escribir. Este prólogo no tiene uno pero los siguientes capítulos lo tendrán así que si no les gustan esas cosas pueden regresar! Y por supuesto, como quieren todos los autores… Reviews… buenos… malos… envíenlos todos!

**Aclaración**: Bueno, este es un universo alterno. Es un romance V/B y en este mundo Bulma es una Saiyajín. Y Goku (Kakarotto en este caso) vive toda su vida en el planeta Vegeta. Donde Vegeta por supuesto es príncipe. Unos cuantos humanos de la serie (como Chi-Chi) también aparecerán en la historia, y como Bulma también son Saiyajín. El Prólogo toma lugar quince años antes que la historia comience en el capítulo 1 (o capítulo dos dependiendo de si cuentan o no el prólogo como un capítulo). Bulma tiene seis años y Kakarotto es dos años mayor que ella. Turtles también va a ser un personaje principal en esta historia y es el gemelo de Kakarotto. Espero que esto ayude a entender lo que va a pasar. Disfruten!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!!... No quiero quitarles mucho tiempo, sólo quería explicar que esta historia la encontré dentro de mis viejos archivos, ni yo misma la recordaba, lo único que sé es que también forma parte de las primeras historias que publicó LGV, al igual que _Conquistando Todo_ y _Superficial_ fue borrada en su idioma original y nunca volvió a ser publicada… Sólo espero que no me mate por hacerlo, muy seguramente no se acuerde de ella… jejeje… pero es un punto de referencia para ver el gran progreso y la evolución que ha tenido en su manera de escribir y en sus tramas… Espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten de todas formas…

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

"Vamos Kakarotto, dame el balón!" Gritó Bulma mientras perseguía a su amigo.

"Tienes que atraparlo!" Se burló Kakarotto.

"Lo tengo!" Gritó Turtles atrapando el pase de Kakarotto.

"Turtles!" Gritó Bulma mientras corría tras él para recuperar el balón.

"Eres muy lenta…" Rió Turtles mientras continuaba pasando el balón de un lado a otro con su hermano gemelo.

"Vamos chicos, quiero jugar!" Gritó Bulma saltando de un lado a otro intentando atrapar el balón.

Los tres continuaron así por unos minutos antes de que escucharan un fuerte grito.

"Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Kakarotto mientras los tres dejaban su juego y corrían hacia donde provenía el grito.

Cuando llegaron vieron a doce guardias reales alrededor del padre de Bulma. En frente de su padre estaba un hombre mayor y un niño que parecía unos años mayor que Bulma.

El padre de Bulma y el hombre estaban discutiendo sobre algo que no entendió. Miró alrededor para ver a todo el grupo de espectadores hacer una mueca de temor ante la vista del hombre frente a su padre.

"Oye, Kakarotto…" Le preguntó Bulma a su amigo. "Quién es ese hombre?"

"Shhhhh." Fue todo lo que respondió mientras intentaba escuchar atentamente.

"Lo siento mucho alteza pero necesito más tiempo si voy a terminar el…"

"Suficiente de excusas!" El dominante hombre interrumpió al padre de Bulma. "No tengo más tolerancia con tu fracaso! No me sirves!" Entonces el hombre levantó su mano y un pequeño rayo de luz comenzó a formarse en su mano. Pero antes de liberar su rayo, una mujer corrió en frente del padre de Bulma. Era su madre. Bulma comenzó a preocuparse mientras escuchaba a su madre gritar y la vio comenzar a llorar, pero pronto los gritos y el llanto terminó. Bulma observó con horror mientras el hombre levantaba su mano y formaba una esfera de ki y les disparaba a los dos. La multitud jadeó con shock y horror ante la vista. El miedo se extendió entre las personas mientras observaban el acto sin piedad.

"Ves, hijo." Comenzó el hombre. "Debes dejarle claro a la gente quien es el Rey."

"Ha… no creo que fuera digno de la energía." Rió el pequeño niño. El padre del niño se le unió a su hijo en una fría exhibición de carcajadas maníacas.

Mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, Bulma intentó correr hacia sus padres, pero fue detenida cuando Kakarotto y Turtles la agarraron.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos… Te matarán también!" Gritó Turtles mientras él y su hermano alejaban a la niña de la escena.

"No… Ellos no pueden estar… Mamá… Papá… No." Fue todo lo que Bulma pudo tartamudear mientras sus amigos la sacaban fuera de vista.

* * *

Turtles y Kakarotto llegaron corriendo a casa con Bulma. "Papá!" Gritó Kakarotto.

"Papá!" Repitió Turtles mientras Bardock entraba corriendo en el salón para ver a tres niños con rostros llenos de lágrimas.

"Qué pasó?" Dijo él gravemente mientras iba directo a Bulma quien visiblemente era la más alterada. Bulma era la hija de sus dos mejores amigos. Era como una hija para él, y cuando la veía llorando era como si uno de los suyos lo estuviera.

"Bulma, qué pasó?" Preguntó él colocando a la pequeña niña en sus brazos.

"Son sus padres." Comenzó Turtles. "El… El… Rey… están muertos…" Forzó Turtles.

Bardock sintió lágrimas en él, pero intentó hacerlas a un lado por el bien de los niños. "Los dos." Susurró él intentando calmar a una sollozante Bulma.

"Sí," respondió Kakarotto, "Nosotros lo vimos… Bulma… vio todo." Dijo él dolorosamente mientras miraba a su descorazonada amiga. "La sacamos de ahí, no queríamos que también vinieran tras ella."

"Lo hiciste bien, hijo." Bardock palpó a Kakarotto en la cabeza. "Los dos." Él le asintió a Turtles.

"Qué vamos a hacer, papá?" Preguntó Turtles, "Ella no tiene otra familia."

"Nosotros ahora somos su familia." dijo Bardock definitivamente.

Bulma estaba muy perturbada para escuchar lo que estaba pasando. Nunca antes había presenciado un asesinato, mucho menos el de sus padres. No entendía por qué tuvieron que morir, pero todo lo que sabía era que nunca iba a olvidar esa carcajada, ese amargo sonido de alegría mientras sentía nada sino miseria.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Corto… sí lo sé, pero sólo es el prólogo. Los capítulos regulares serán más largos. Una pequeña muestra de lo que esperamos… Bueno, son quince años después y Bulma, Vegeta, Turtles y Kakarotto han crecido y los sentimientos comienzan a actuar… qué pasará?… Quién siente qué por quién?… Quién está haciendo qué con quién?… Bueno, tendrán que esperar y leer! Pronto el próximo capítulo…


	2. Una Ceremonia de Presentación?

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Una Ceremonia de Presentación?

* * *

"Oh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Gritó Bulma cuando sintió a Turtles empujar en ella. "Oh, Turtles…" Bulma clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Turtles mientras su cuerpo resplandecía con placer. "Más… Más rápido… Más duro…" Repetía ella mientras sentía llegar su segundo orgasmo. Después de unos minutos la fuerza de Turtles se rindió y colapsó junto a ella.

Él luchó por recuperar el aliento mientras sentía a Bulma trepar sobre él otra vez. "Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Preguntó ella seductora inclinándose para lamer su mejilla.

"Tienes que estar bromeando!" Jadeó él. "Hemos estado en esto por horas! Tienes que estar cansada!"

"Vamos Turtles… sabes lo fuerte que es mi energía." Rió ella mientras subía y bajaba sus manos por su pecho.

"Serás mi muerte, Bulma…" Sonrió él mientras cambiaba posiciones con ella. "Pero de qué manera." Terminó él mientras una vez más comenzaba otro asalto.

* * *

"No voy a ir!" Gritó Vegeta apretando sus puños desafiante.

"Irás!" Gritó el Rey Vegeta. "No tienes elección. Es parte de tu derecho de nacimiento! Cada Rey, incluyéndome, antes de ti ha tomado parte en el proceso real de unión y tú también. Ahora, para comenzar el proceso de unión tienes que ELEGIR UNA PAREJA! Lo cual significa que tienes que ir a la ceremonia de presentación."

"No!" Gritó Vegeta, "Me rehúso a participar en tan ridículo ritual."

"No tienes opción! Todo el planeta sabe de la ceremonia y tú no decepcionarás! Realmente Vegeta… Tienes que elegir cualquier hembra en el planeta. Cada mujer soltera se lanzará sobre ti esperando ser elegida para engendrar el heredero al trono y estás actuando como si fuera una especie de tortura!"

"Oh sí. Ya veo. Tengo que mirar a un grupo de mujeres hambrientas, inexpertas y tontas _lanzándose_ sobre mí por mi titulo real y ninguna otra razón! Perdóname si eso no suena como a una noche excitante!" Terminó él con amargura.

"Bueno, qué esperas Vegeta?" El Rey comenzó a reír levemente. "Que alguna mujer realmente se preocupara por _ti_?" Él estalló de risa incontrolable. "Por favor… Eres un asesino como yo. La única cualidad que una mujer encontraría _remotamente _atractiva en ti es tu fuerza y poder. Digo, deberías estar agradecido… Si no fueras el futuro rey dudo que cualquier mujer te miraría dos veces."

Vegeta se mantuvo apretando sus puños al punto en el cual casi comenzaron a sangrar. "Me cuidaría si fuera tú, padre, porque cuando sea rey…"

"Realmente Vegeta," interrumpió el rey. "Llevaré mucho tiempo muerto antes de que te vuelvas lo fuerte suficiente para derrotarme y tomar el trono, así que tus tontas amenazas son una pérdida de mi tiempo… Nappa!" Él giró su atención mientras invitaba al guardia a la habitación. "Ve que mi hijo se asee y se aliste para la ceremonia de esta noche…" Él hizo a un lado a los dos hombres mientras salía.

"Ese insignificante… yo no…" Murmuró Vegeta para sí mientras Nappa se giraba temeroso hacia él.

"Príncipe Vegeta… Um, creo que su padre dijo…" Nappa se detuvo cuando fue atrapado con una mirada mortal.

"Por favor su alteza," comenzó Nappa, "Realmente no me siento como para ser golpeado por el rey dos noches por no completar sus órdenes." Vegeta comenzó a reír. Pasó a Nappa y rió por el corredor hacia su habitación.

* * *

"Qué es una ceremonia de unión?" preguntó Chi-Chi completamente confundida mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Bardock.

"Es una vieja tradición." Declaró Bardock con amargura.

"Bueno, qué involucra?" Preguntó Kakarotto sentándose junto a su mujer. Para este punto, Radditz y Turtles entraron y se sentaron junto a su padre. Gohan estaba afuera jugando en un rincón, mientras Bulma estaba arriba durmiendo.

Bardock miró alrededor mientras comenzaba lentamente. "Es la ceremonia donde la realeza busca producir un heredero. Comienza con la presentación. Esa es esta noche. Por ley, todas las mujeres solteras son presentadas al príncipe para una selección. El príncipe reclama a la mujer que quiere para proveerlo con un heredero al envolver su cola y morderla en el cuello."

"Morder su cuello?" Preguntó Kakarotto. "Eso no significa que están unidos?"

"No… para que un vínculo sea formado tiene que ser bilateral. El macho y la hembra deben reclamarse mutuamente, como tú y Chi-Chi lo hicieron." La pareja se miró y se sonrojaron mientras Bardock continuaba. "Después de que el príncipe reclame su hembra _él_ decidirá si quiere unirse a ella completamente. No creo que haya habido un caso donde la unión se complete, y supongo que nunca lo habrá."

"Entonces déjame repasar esto!" Comenzó Chi-Chi completamente ofendida. "Esto significa que una pobre mujer al azar será obligada a esperar el mocoso del príncipe sin ninguna opción en el asunto!?"

"Eso me temo." Dijo Bardock sombrío.

"Espera un minuto…" Turtles saltó rápidamente. "Dijiste cualquier mujer soltera… Qué hay si la mujer está emparejada pero no casada?"

"Eso es de lo que estoy preocupado." Bardock suspiró mientras Turtles se daba cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Radditz desconcertado.

"Bulma." Susurró Turtles mientras caía en su asiento.

Radditz, Kakarotto y Chi-Chi simultáneamente sintieron una sensación de preocupación. Sin embargo, Radditz fue el primero en aportar. "Miren, esto no es tan grande… Digo, ustedes ya son pareja," él se giró hacia Turtles. "Por qué no sólo te casas con ella?"

Rápidamente Kakarotto golpeó a Radditz en la cabeza. "No es así de fácil!"

"Por qué no?" Preguntó Radditz frotando su cabeza. Turtles se levantó lentamente y avanzó para mirar por la ventana.

"Ella no quiere estar unida…" dijo Turtles melancólico.

"Quieres decir que ustedes ya han hablado de eso?" Preguntó Kakarotto mientras caminaba y colocaba una consoladora mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Turtles asintió. "Sé que ella se preocupa por mi," comenzó él suavemente como si intentara esconder la verdad del resto de aquellos en la habitación. "Pero… no soy su único hombre… Ella no quiere estar atada a un hombre." Dijo él casi dolido.

Kakarotto frunció ante la confesión de su hermano. Tenía la sensación de que los dos no eran exactamente exclusivos pero no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba lastimando a su hermano. "Le has dicho cómo te sientes?" Preguntó él lentamente.

"No puedo… Sé que la perderé si lo hago." Los dos hombres permanecieron ahí por unos momentos en silencio, pero la tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando escucharon a alguien bajar por las escaleras.

"Hola, muchachos." Bulma bostezó mientras se estiraba ligeramente. Luego miró alrededor para ver todos los sombríos rostros. "Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella preocupada.

"Siéntate Bulma, hay algo que necesitas saber." Comenzó Bardock sombríamente.

* * *

Vegeta se paseó por su habitación por horas antes de no poder soportarlo más. Odiaba la forma en que su padre le explicaba su valor. _Nada sin su título de príncipe!_ Él se rehusaba a creer lo que le dijo su padre. Odiaba la idea de ser _como_ su padre. Lo odiaba. Vegeta se enorgullecía de ser más fuerte, más inteligente y un mejor líder. Siseó ante la idea de ser sujeto a semejante ceremonia tan degradante. Tener que escoger a la mujer que engendrará a su hijo después de una mirada! Era ridículo! Caminó de un lado a otro en su habitación antes de escuchar a Nappa golpear la puerta.

"Qué quieres?!" Siseó Vegeta.

Nappa entró lentamente. "Su padre ya salió para comenzar a saludar a los invitados, se preguntaba si ya está listo?"

"Puedes decirle a mi padre…" Gritó Vegeta mientras miraba al calvo, pero se detuvo en seco para pensar un momento. "Dile a mi padre que bajaré pronto."

Nappa dejó salir un respiro que había estado conteniendo y se agachó antes de dejar la habitación. Vegeta rió mientras sentía desvanecerse el ki del tonto. "Ese baka nunca aprenderá." Vegeta se cambió en su atuendo menos 'real' y voló por su ventana para encontrar el lugar más lejano del castillo.

* * *

"NO! No voy a ir!" Gritó Bulma defensiva.

"Por favor niña… cálmate." Dijo Bardock consolador.

"Calmarme! Estás diciéndome que tengo que degradarme a ser examinada por ese bastardo de príncipe que encontró divertido el asesinato de mis padres!" Bulma intentó contener sus lágrimas.

"Bulma… Matarán a cualquier mujer que no atienda." Añadió Kakarotto sombríamente.

"No me importa!" Gritó ella, "Preferiría morir que ser sujeta a esto! No lo haré!"

"Bulma por favor…" Interrumpió Turtles mientras avanzaba para abrazar a la mujer que amaba en secreto. "No hagas esto…"

"Hacer qué!" Siseó ella mientras secaba una lágrima. Se zafó de su abrazo y sacudió su cabeza. "No iré, y si eso significa mi muerte entonces que así sea!" Terminó ella mientras iba directo a la puerta y salía hacia el destino más lejano de sus recuerdos.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Bien, capítulo uno… Así que Vegeta se fue a un destino lejano, Bulma se fue a un destino lejano… Podría ser el mismo lugar? Esperen y véanlo en el próximo capítulo! Espero publicarlo pronto… Y como siempre, dejen reviews!


	3. Un Misterioso Encuentro

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Un Misterioso Encuentro

* * *

Bulma detuvo su vuelo en una pradera abierta. Vio un lago que reflejaba el atardecer hermosamente. Aterrizó junto a él, y decidió observar el sol terminar su descenso. Mientras observaba quería sacar los recuerdos de su familia de su cabeza, pero era muy difícil. Lo vio como si fuese ayer que presenció el rayo de ki de manos del Rey hacia sus padres. El Rey. Había sido unos años atrás que descubrió que el bastardo real fue el frío asesino de sus padres. Cuando lo descubrió no quería nada más sino ver su sangre en sus manos, hacerlo sentir el mismo dolor que ella. Pero se dio cuenta que nunca iba a ser posible. Nunca podría vengar a sus padres; nunca los ayudaría a descansar en paz. Comenzó a llorar mientras pensaba en lo mucho que los extrañaba. Con los años comenzó a perder la imagen de ellos. Sólo tenía seis años cuando murieron y no podía recordar muchos detalles sobre sus padres, pero recordaba su amor por ellos y el amor que sentía de ellos.

El sol se ocultó después de unos minutos y Bulma decidió que tomar un baño de media noche ayudaría a aclarar su cabeza. Retiró su ropa y entró en el lago bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

Había oscurecido para cuando Vegeta se cansó de volar. Vio adelante un lago que estaba situado detrás de unos árboles así que pensó que sería un lugar perfecto para relajarse durante el tiempo que se había ido antes de que su padre enviara a sus perros a seguirlo.

Cuando Vegeta tocó suelo comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del lago para asimilar el escenario. Tomó un profundo respiro, y exhaló mientras se desplomaba en el suelo para mirar el cielo. Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir un poco pero fue asustado cuando escuchó el sonido de agua chapoteando. Rápidamente se levantó y escaneó el área. Sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron cuando vio la silueta de una mujer. Estaba oscuro para ver algo más que su forma. Estaba sumergida en el agua mientras pasaba sus manos por su nuca retirando en agua de su largo cabello. Vegeta observó intensamente cada movimiento suyo; parecía tan elegante para una Saiyajín. Después de unos minutos de observar, su figura se sumergió bajo el agua para que le llegara justo sobre sus hombros.

Para este punto Vegeta decidió que ver no iba a ser suficiente. Así que siguió su ejemplo y retiró su ropa y se sumergió para unírsele.

La cabeza de Bulma se giró cuando escuchó el splash en la distancia. Miró alrededor para ver si alguien estaba ahí, pero cuando el agua se calmó asumió que sólo fue su imaginación. Iba a continuar nadando, hasta que sintió dos musculosos brazos halarla contra un pecho fuertemente cincelado. Bulma se paralizó, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Un baño de media noche?" Susurró el hombre en su oído mientras comenzaba a subir su mano hacia su seno.

Sin embargo, Bulma agarró su mano rápidamente y la retiró liberándose de su abrazo. "Quién demonios crees que eres?" Siseó ella mientras se giraba para mirar a su intruso. "Qué te da el derecho para agarrarme así!?"

Vegeta se sorprendió. 'Entonces no sabe quien soy…' Él sonrió para sí. "Relájate mujer." Comenzó él calmadamente mientras se concentraba en cada movimiento suyo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"No veo que sea tu problema…" Dijo ella comenzando a nadar lejos de él.

Vegeta la interrumpió, y gentilmente agarró su mentón. "No estás casada…" Notó él un poco sorprendido de no ver ninguna marca en su cuello.

"Y?" Dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia.

"Bueno, es sólo que todas las mujeres solteras se supone que deben estar en el castillo esta noche para la _ceremonia de presentación_."

"Y?" Preguntó ella sin importarle.

"Te das cuenta que si eres atrapada por un guardia real serás asesinada por infringir la ley."

"Oh, tu preocupación es conmovedora," comenzó ella sarcástica, "pero ya sé sobre esa ridícula ley y no tengo intenciones de seguirla."

"Eso es horriblemente desafiante de ti…" Vegeta sonrió.

Bulma giró sus ojos. "Y qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó ella desinteresada.

"Yo…" Vegeta se desvaneció. "En realidad estoy de un humor desafiante…" Vegeta se acercó a Bulma de nuevo e hizo un intento por envolver sus brazos a su alrededor.

Bulma se alejó de él al principio, pero fue muy rápido para permitirle escapar de su agarre. Miró sus profundos ojos negros mientras sentía sus manos subir y bajar por su espalda. Los dos se miraron mutuamente por unos minutos antes de que Vegeta se inclinara para besarla. Forzadamente entró en su boca y le permitió a su lengua pasearse libremente.

Bulma no reaccionó al principio pero una vez que un inadvertido gemido de placer escapó de ella perdió todo control y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y devolvió su beso apasionadamente. No estaba loca como para dejar que un total extraño la tomara así, pero salió ahí en primer lugar para aclarar su mente y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que perderse con un completo extraño. Los dos continuaron devorándose mientras comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo del otro. Continuaron así por unos minutos antes de que Vegeta se tornara impaciente y los sacara del agua hacia la orilla del lago.

Gentilmente acostó a Bulma en el suelo bajo él, aunque nunca rompiendo el beso. Luego apartó sus piernas y se posicionó sobre ella. Finalmente interrumpió su beso para mirar sus ojos. "Me deseas, mujer?" Preguntó él buscando aprobación.

"Sí." Susurró ella mientras lo besaba en los labios. "Te importaría dar un nombre para gemir?" Preguntó ella seductora.

Vegeta sonrió mientras la besaba de nuevo. "Preferiría permanecer anónimo."

"Hombre Misterioso hun… me gusta eso." Respiró ella profundamente.

Vegeta entonces decidió que habían hablado suficiente así que rápidamente la penetró. Bulma gimió en éxtasis mientras sentía su inmenso tamaño en ella. Era tan poderoso con sus empujones, pero completamente controlado. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía contra él, deseando más. Vegeta estaba sumergido en sus jugos. No podía creer lo cálida que se sentía, y su estrechez a su alrededor era casi dolorosa. Escuchó intensamente cada uno de sus gritos de placer, pero prontamente perdió el rastro de su voz cuando sus propios gemidos llenaron sus oídos. La escuchó llegar a su tercer orgasmo justo antes de que alcanzara su liberación y se derramara en ella. Finalmente salió y colapsó junto a ella mientras luchaba por recuperar su aliento. Miró a su jadeante compañera y se preguntó si era lo fuerte suficiente para un segundo round. Nunca tuvo una mujer que no pudiera durar tanto, mucho menos una segunda vez, pero para su sorpresa ella se giró para susurrar en su oído.

"Otra vez?"

* * *

"Qué quieres decir con que no puedes encontrarlo!" Le gritó el Rey Vegeta al tembloroso Nappa.

"Lo siento su alteza, pero evadió mi vigilancia…"

"Encuéntralo! No me importa si tienes que buscar en todo el planeta… Quiero que lo encuentres ahora!"

"Siiiiii… Señorrr!" tartamudeó Nappa, luego se inclinó y salió del salón.

* * *

Dos horas después, Bulma y Vegeta aún estaban juntos. Cada uno igualmente sorprendido de lo mucho que estaban resistiendo. Los dos estuvieron sumergidos en placer todo el tiempo. Estaban entrando a la tercera hora pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando simultáneamente sintieron un ki volando hacia ellos. Bulma inmediatamente temió que fuera un miembro de su familia buscándola, mientras Vegeta asumió que era uno de los guardias de su padre. Ambos se levantaron y confesaron que tenían que irse. Bulma agarró su ropa y rápidamente se vistió mientras Vegeta hacía lo mismo. Los dos se paralizaron por un momento y se miraron mutuamente, como si ninguno supiera qué decir. Entonces Vegeta avanzó y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y la besó apasionadamente. "Encuéntrame aquí." Dijo él lentamente. "Mañana en la noche." Bulma asintió y luego se separó de él y voló en dirección opuesta del ki que venía hacia ellos.

Vegeta también voló, pero dirigiéndose directamente hacia el intruso. Se detuvo a medio vuelo a cinco millas del lago. Vio a Nappa buscándolo sin éxito. Rió para sí mientras el calvo se detenía ante él.

"Príncipe Vegeta!" Gritó Nappa. "Dónde ha estado!"

"No tengo nada que justificarte, Nappa."

"El Rey está furioso! Tuvo que mentirle a un salón lleno de enojadas mujeres para decirles que estaba muy enfermo y que la ceremonia se aplazaría para otra fecha!"

"Sí?" Vegeta sonrió para sí, no reconoció más a Nappa, sólo lo pasó y regresó al castillo.

* * *

Cuando Bulma llegó a casa fue directo a su habitación para tomar una ducha. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en su hombre misterioso. Había estado con _muchos _hombres antes pero ninguno como él. Sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba y se lo dio una, y otra, y otra vez. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó su caricia. Era tan poderoso, pero tan gentil al mismo tiempo. Después de unos minutos cerró el agua. Se vistió y fue a dormir pero fue interrumpida cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Ella la abrió para ver a un preocupado Turtles mirándola.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó suavemente mientras la abrazaba. "Estaba preocupado."

Bulma inmediatamente experimentó culpa; pensar que estaba afuera haciendo… mientras él estaba preocupado por ella. "Turtles yo… yo siento preocuparte, pero estoy bien, de verdad…"

Turtles la liberó y miró profundamente sus ojos. "Bulma necesito… Quiero que sepas… Yo--"

Bulma había sido completamente inconsciente de los sentimientos de Turtles por ella y no tenía idea que estaba por confesárselos. "Turtles… No quiero ser grosera, pero me siento realmente cansada y me gustaría dormir un poco."

Turtles quería desahogar su pecho, pero sabía que había sido un largo día para ella y pensó que añadirle más a su largo día era egoísta de su parte. Levemente sonrió y la besó en la frente antes de dejarla dormir.

* * *

Cuando Vegeta llegó a casa fue saludado por una bofetada de su padre. "Maldito! Cómo te atreves a desafiarme! Tuve que mentirle a mi pueblo porque estuviste afuera descargando uno de tus berrinches!"

"Oh, discúlpame padre!" Siseó Vegeta frotando su rostro. "Le mentiste a _tu pueblo _lo normal! Y en tanto como mi desafío va… Me disculpo."

"Tú qué?" Gritó el Rey Vegeta en completo shock.

"Me equivoqué." Comenzó Vegeta. "Esta ceremonia es una parte de mi herencia y sería un tonto no participar en ella."

La quijada del Rey Vegeta se desplomó completamente. "Entonces participarás sin objeción?" Preguntó él un poco confundido.

"Por supuesto, padre." Vegeta se agachó obedientemente.

"Bien." El Rey Vegeta comenzó a recuperar su compostura. "La ceremonia será en un mes."

"Un mes! Por qué debo esperar tanto tiempo! Quiero que sea pronto!" Gritó Vegeta apretando sus puños.

El Rey Vegeta continuó sorprendido. "No hijo, tenemos que esperar hasta la próxima media luna, y eso no será sino en un mes."

Vegeta gruñó mientras se giraba para dejar a su sorprendido padre.

Vegeta inmediatamente fue a su habitación y se desplomó en su cama. Cruzó su mano detrás de su cabeza mientras pensaba en la mujer que conoció esa noche. Logró impresionarlo, y como no era fácilmente impresionado imaginó que había encontrado a una mujer digna. Sonrió dándose cuenta por primera vez que no iba a temerle a esta ridícula ceremonia. Imaginó que sólo continuaría jugando con su nueva mujer durante el mes y luego simplemente la reclamaría en la ceremonia. Cerró sus ojos y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ella al descubrir que él era el futuro rey.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Él no tiene idea! En el próximo capítulo… Algo pasará, no voy a decir qué pero será bueno! Como siempre dejen su review y déjenme saber lo que piensan… Trabajaré para publicar pronto el próximo capítulo…


	4. Llámame como Quieras

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Llámame como quieras

* * *

La mañana siguiente Bulma se despertó ante el sonido de una fuerte conversación. Se obligó a salir de la cama y fue abajo para ver por qué era toda la conmoción. Para cuando entró a la sala todos se detuvieron para mirarla.

"Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella escaneando el salón.

"Estábamos hablando sobre el remedo de ceremonia que _no_ tuvo lugar anoche." Ofreció Radditz en tono burlón.

"Anoche?" Repitió Bulma aún un poco tambaleante.

"Sí." Continuó Radditz en tono risible. "Todos aparecieron… Excepto el príncipe!" Rió él.

"Quieres decir que la selección nunca tuvo lugar?" Preguntó Bulma con un poco de temor en su voz.

"Infortunadamente, no." Añadió Bardock. "El Rey declara que su hijo estaba enfermo para atender y los despidió a todos. Prometió que la ceremonia se reorganizaría para la próxima media luna."

"Cuándo es eso?" Preguntó Chi-Chi.

"En un mes." Murmuró Turtles.

"Un mes, hun?" Repitió Kakarotto. "Bueno, al menos la pobre mujer que escoja será salvada de su miseria un poco más."

Bulma permaneció muy callada. Odiaba la idea de que tuviera que desaparecer de vista en un mes. Quería olvidarse del proceso de selección y de la maldita familia real, para poder continuar.

Turtles mientras tanto observó todo su comportamiento y se llenó de preocupación. Pensó que había tomado la noche anterior duramente, y no quería verla tan dolida otra vez. Quería acercarse y consolarla pero su avance fue detenido cuando su hermano agarró su brazo y le susurró. "Ahora no es el momento."

Los dos hombres observaron mientras Bulma se giraba y regresaba a su habitación. "Necesita estar sola." Terminó Kakarotto liberando a su hermano. Turtles asintió y decidió salir a caminar. Radditz y Chi-Chi también salieron mientras Bardock y Kakarotto se quedaron para comparar notas.

"Estoy preocupado por ellos." Comenzó Bardock lentamente.

"Yo también." Asintió Kakarotto. "Él la ama, sabes…"

"Lo sabía. Podía verlo en sus ojos." Bardock suspiró y bajó la mirada. "Pero Bulma… No veo lo mismo… Ella se preocupa por él pero no en la forma que él desea."

"Desearía que sí. Esos dos son tan perfectos juntos."

"Desde hace mucho tiempo he esperado verlos casados pero me temo que no lo veo en un futuro."

"Bueno, tal vez sólo necesitan un poco de ayuda…"

"Kakarotto!" Interrumpió Bardock. "No intentes interferir…"

"Por supuesto que no, padre…" Kakarotto despidió mientras iba a buscar a su esposa.

* * *

Bulma se sentó en su habitación reflexionando. No estaba pensando en el príncipe, la ceremonia o sus padres. Sólo pensaba en anoche. No podía _sacárselo _de su cabeza. Tenía que admitir lo intrigada que estaba con su hombre misterioso. Era una aventura para ella. Pensaba en lo que estaba por venir esta noche; el placer que le daría. Ella cerró sus ojos e imaginó lo que tenía que esperar.

* * *

"Estás seguro de esto, Kakarotto?" Preguntó Chi-Chi mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y le levantaba una ceja a su marido.

"Por supuesto… Esto será perfecto… Ayudarás?" Suplicó Kakarotto.

"Supongo, pero sólo porque quiero ver juntos a esos dos tanto como tú…"

"Genial!" Sonrió Kakarotto. "Bien… aquí está lo que tienes que hacer…"

* * *

Vegeta escasamente se concentró en todo el día. No podía sacar de su mente a la mujer de la noche anterior. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en tenerla otra vez esta noche. Era tarde en la tarde cuando se tornó muy impaciente para esperar y decidió terminar el día. Se bañó y cambió y voló hacia el lugar donde la encontró la noche anterior. Llegó unas horas antes del anochecer, pero estaba más que dispuesto a esperar por un trofeo como ella.

* * *

Bulma también se tornó muy impaciente para quedarse en casa. Era justo antes del anochecer cuando estuvo lista para irse, pero fue detenida cuando Chi-Chi entró en su habitación.

"Chi-Chi!" Preguntó Bulma un poco angustiada. "Qué necesitas?"

"Esperaba que te le unieras a Kakarotto y a mi para un paseo nocturno."

"Oh, ah, Chi-Chi me encantaría pero ya tengo planes…"

"Íbamos a ir a caminar… Qué quieres decir con que ya tienes planes?!"

"Lo siento Chi-Chi, pero prometí que me encontraría con este amigo esta noche, y ya voy tarde… Así que me voy… graciasporentenderadiós…" Dijo Bulma mientras salía por la puerta antes de que tuviera un momento para reclamar.

"Bulma!" Gritó Chi-Chi pero fue muy tarde para atraparla. "Maldición… A dónde va?"

* * *

"Turtles," comenzó Kakarotto mientras se sentaba y le hablaba casualmente a su hermano. "Me preguntaba si…"

Kakarotto fue interrumpido mientras su atención y la de su hermano era desviada hacia Bulma saliendo por la puerta del frente. Luego Chi-Chi corrió tras ella y fue directo a su marido. "A dónde va?" Preguntó él tranquilamente.

"No lo sé…" Respondió ella, "Dijo que ya tenía planes."

"Planes con quién?" Turtles saltó escuchando su intercambio.

"No lo sé." Comenzó Chi-Chi. "Creo que dijo que era un amigo suyo."

Turtles aceptó su respuesta reluctante y luego dejó el salón. Chi-Chi se giró hacia Kakarotto con una preocupada mirada en su rostro. "A dónde va?" Le preguntó él otra vez.

"Desearía saberlo." Respondió Chi-Chi sombría.

Había oscurecido por horas y Vegeta comenzó a impacientarse. Le preocupó que tal vez no disfrutara lo de anoche tanto como él, y no tuviera intenciones de unírsele otra vez. Por alguna razón esa idea lo perturbó severamente. Decidió tomar un baño para intentar calmar sus nervios (y músculos). Se desvistió y entró en el agua. El frío fue útil en aliviar algo de su _tensión_. Sin embargo, sabía que sólo había una cosa que ayudaría a aliviarlo totalmente. Miró al cielo mientras esperaba a que su mujer se le uniera.

Cuando Bulma aterrizó notó una pila de ropa a orilla del agua. Sonrió ante lo impaciente que debía estar. Decidió que tendría que _disculparse _por la tardanza.

Vegeta continuó respirando profundamente mientras miraba hacia el espacio. No creía que su paciencia duraría mucho más cuando sintió una cola envolverse alrededor de su cintura y dos brazos subiendo y bajando por su pecho.

"Llegas tarde…" Gruñó él.

"Supongo que tendré que compensar eso…"

Vegeta se giró para considerar a la mujer con la que estaba. Era una criatura verdaderamente magnificente. Se inclinó para besarla pero ella colocó una mano sobre su boca. "No hay un lugar un poco más… como al que podamos ir?"

Vegeta pausó por un momento para deleitarse en la idea de tomarla en la comodidad de una cama, pero se dio cuenta que llevarla al castillo no era exactamente una buena idea en ese momento. "Tu casa?" Dijo Vegeta en su profunda y sexy voz.

Bulma pausó un momento no gustándole el prospecto de su familia descubriendo esto. Luego suspiró tranquilamente. "Probablemente no sea una buena idea…"

"Cuál es el problema?" Se burló Vegeta. "Tienes miedo de dejarme saber dónde vives?"

"Es más miedo por ti." Rió ella. "Mi padre ella llama a Bardock su padre y mis hermanos Realmente se refiere a Radditz y a Kakarotto son muy protectores conmigo. No creo que disfrutes su… _interrogatorio_."

Vegeta sonrió considerando que no tenía idea de lo poderoso que era. Podría acabar a toda su familia con un disparo pero pensó que no era el momento apropiado para revelar ese bocado Pueden decir eso otra vez!.

"Qué hay de tu casa?" Preguntó ella dulcemente.

"Esa tampoco es una buena idea." Ofreció Vegeta.

"Cuál es el problema?" Ella imitó su burla anterior. "Tienes miedo de dejarme saber dónde vives?"

Vegeta sonrió, "Supongo que ambos tenemos familias que no lo aprobarían." Rió él.

Bulma comenzó a reír levemente. "Sabes que aún no tengo idea de cuál es tu nombre?"

Vegeta sólo se inclinó hacia su clavícula y comenzó a besar el camino hacia su cuello. "Puedes llamarme como quieras…" dijo él mientras se movía para depositar sus labios sobre los suyos.

"Si es así…" Comenzó ella mientras asentía hacia el lugar donde habían hecho el amor la noche anterior. Vegeta rápidamente los sacó del agua y fue al suelo seco. Sin embargo, Bulma esta vez tomó la posición de arriba mientras empujaba a su hombre misterioso sobre su espalda.

"Qué tal si te llamo _apuesto_…" Comenzó ella moviendo sus manos sobre su húmedo cuerpo. "O tal vez te llamaré _sexy_…" ofreció ella mientras sus manos se detenían en su ahora increíblemente endurecida virilidad. "Tal vez deba llamarte _excitado_…" Ella rió levemente.

Luego se posicionó entre sus piernas y lo tomó en su boca. Vegeta no pudo evitar sino ronronear de placer. Estaba asombrado por cómo lograba tomarlo en su garganta considerando lo bien dotado que estaba Pueden creer su ego!. Bulma se separó de él cuando se liberó y sintió su jugo brotar sobre su rostro. Luego lamió sus labios mientras gateaba sobre él. Vegeta logró recuperarse rápidamente y miró a la mujer sobre él. Nunca había estado con una mujer que le preocupara lo que él quería, alguien que estuviera interesada en su placer. Sonrió intentando regresar el favor.

Lentamente subió sus manos por su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó sus caderas. Luego, rápidamente cambió de posición con ella y apartó sus piernas. Se posicionó sobre ella y con un rápido movimiento la penetró. Bulma no pudo controlar sus gemidos mientras lo sentía acelerar su ritmo. Con cada empujón lo sentía empujar más y más profundo dentro de ella. Nunca sintió placer como cuando estaba dentro de ella. Gritó en éxtasis cuando sintió su primer orgasmo. Sintió pura felicidad como si cada músculo en su cuerpo estuviera aliviando cada tensión que descubría. Pronto se recuperó para sentir a Vegeta aún empujando dentro de ella. Tuvo que detenerse mientras sentía todo su cuerpo saltar en anticipación a su segundo orgasmo, el cual llegó más fuerte y más largo que el primero. Después de unos minutos sintió a Vegeta salir de ella y colapsar junto a su agobiado cuerpo. Mientras disminuía su respiración miró a la mujer junto a él. Los ojos de Bulma estaban cerrados mientras respiraba fuertemente. Sonrió ante su belleza. La encontró más atractiva que cualquier otra criatura en la que pusiera sus ojos antes. Se deleitó en el hecho de que se veía tan feliz… tan contenta… tan complacida. Saber que él era quien la hacía sentir de esa forma lo excitaba más allá del control. Gateó sobre ella y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Ella finalmente abrió sus ojos y miró al sonriente hombre ante ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tocaba su mejilla gentilmente. "Eres mucho más apuesto cuando sonríes."

Él tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Gentilmente besó cada uno de sus dedos y luego comenzó a besar su camino por su brazo hasta que alcanzó sus labios. La besó levemente en los labios y luego le preguntó dulcemente. "Más?"

* * *

"Dónde está!" Preguntó Turtles perturbado por el hecho de que casi fueran las dos de la mañana y aún no hubiese señal de Bulma.

Se paseó por la sala por horas esperando su regreso, pero nunca lo hizo. Había decidido que no podía esperar más para encontrarla así que corrió hacia la puerta para ir tras ella pero una vez que la abrió vio a Bulma de pie ante él. Estaba mojada y luciendo enrojecida y cansada.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Eeek! Mal lugar para terminar. Qué pasará? Qué dirá Turtles… Qué dirá Bulma… Conocen las reglas! Tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo! Y como siempre… entre más reviews, más rápido escribo!


	5. El Laboratorio de Ciencias

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 4 - El Laboratorio de Ciencia

* * *

"Bulma, dónde has estado?" Preguntó Turtles entrándola.

"Estuve fuera… No quise molestarte." Se disculpó ella mientras agarraba una sábana para envolver su frío cuerpo.

"Por qué estás toda mojada!?"

"Yo… Ah… Fui a este lago para nadar… Me ayuda a aclarar mi mente." Ofreció ella no diciéndole toda la verdad.

"En medio de la noche quisiste nadar?"

"Sí… Turtles mira, soy una mujer adulta y tengo el derecho a ir y hacer lo que quiera!" Ofreció ella molesta por su tono sospechoso.

Turtles inmediatamente supo que estaba escondiendo algo, pero tenía razón. Ella tenía el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera y no había forma de detenerla. Y la idea de que lo que estuviera escondiendo fuera estar con otro hombre lo carcomía por dentro. "Tienes razón, puedes hacer lo que quieras Bulma. Por favor no me dejes interponerme en tu camino." Dijo él amargamente mientras se giraba para irse.

"Turtles, por favor espera." Dijo ella mientras corría y agarraba su brazo. "Lo siento. No quise hablarte así… He estado al borde últimamente."

"Entonces déjame ayudarte." Ofreció Turtles envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor.

"Desearía que pudieras." Dijo ella suavemente mientras se separaba de él. "Pero no ahora."

"Sabes que cuando me necesites, estoy aquí para ti, Bulma."

"Gracias." Bulma sonrió mientras le daba a Turtles un gentil abrazo antes de despedirse e ir a la cama.

* * *

El día siguiente fue simple. Turtles y Bulma apenas se vieron, y Kakarotto y Chi-Chi estaban teniendo dificultad en hacer de cupidos cuando Bulma se mantenía evitándolos a todos.

Era tarde esa tarde cuando Kakarotto se topó con su melancólico hermano.

"Oye, Turtles!" Preguntó él intentando animarlo, sin embargo, su plácido humor se perdió para su hermano.

"No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, hermano."

"Ouch, alguien despertó del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana!"

"Más como despertar del lado vacío de la cama esta mañana." Murmuró Turtles bajo su respiración mientras pasaba a su hermano para irse.

"Espera un minuto." Kakarotto lo detuvo. "Lo siento, puedo ver que estás de mal humor… y puedo imaginar lo que te tiene así… quieres hablar de eso?"

"No… No hay nada que decir." Turtles se encogió intentando irse de nuevo, sólo para ser detenido otra vez por su hermano.

"Cuál es el problema… pasó algo?"

"No pasó nada, hermano. Ese es el problema."

"Qué quieres decir?"

Turtles suspiró mientras caminaba para sentarse en el sofá. "La vi anoche cuando llegó a casa. Estaba mojada, su ropa era un desastre y su rostro estaba enrojecido."

"No escuché que lloviera anoche?" preguntó Kakarotto ingenuamente.

"No llovió." Turtles giró sus ojos. "Dijo que fue a nadar en algún lago, pero sé que está haciendo más que eso."

"Qué quieres decir?" Dijo Kakarotto titubeante.

"Cuando la abracé pude… Ella…" Él pausó para controlar su rabia. "Tenía el aroma de un hombre."

"Turtles, lo siento."

"No entiendo." Él sacudió su cabeza. "Ambos aceptamos que podríamos estar con otras personas, pero me mintió sobre esto. Nunca me mintió sobre nada… por qué comenzaría ahora."

"Tal vez no quería lastimarte." Ofreció Kakarotto colocando una consoladora mano en el hombro de su hermano.

"Si no quisiera lastimarme no estaría durmiendo con otros hombres!" Espetó Turtles.

"Bueno, ella no estaría durmiendo con otros hombres si le hubieras dicho lo que sientes en primer lugar!"

"No creo que hubiese hecho una diferencia."

"Cómo puedes estar seguro? Digo, ella podría estar sintiendo lo mismo por ti…"

"Mira Kakarotto, sé que estás tratando de ayudar, pero…"

"Sin peros! Sólo dile. Digo, al menos sabrás dónde estás con ella. Tal vez diga lo que has estado esperando escuchar."

Turtles suspiró de nuevo mientras Kakarotto se sentaba a su lado. "Vamos a entrenar, te ayudará a aclarar tu mente."

"Realmente no me siento para eso."

"Oigan muchachos!" Interrumpió Radditz mientras entraba a la sala. "Se ven serios, qué pasa?"

"Estábamos hablando de Bulma y el futuro de Turtles con ella." Ofreció Kakarotto.

"Futuro, más como falta de." Siseó Turtles.

Sin embargo, Radditz siendo el idiota que es dejó que una gran sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro. "Oh, eso está mal. Ustedes dos terminaron, hun?" Dijo Radditz malvadamente mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón como si pensara algo. "Entonces supongo que no te importaría si la tengo?"

Turtles y Kakarotto tenían las miradas más sucias sobre sus rostros, pero Turtles fue el primero en actuar. Se levantó y agarró a Radditz por la garganta. "Sabes Kakarotto." Turtles rió mientras comenzaba a golpear a Radditz en el estómago. "Creo que un poco de entrenamiento suena a una excelente idea!"

* * *

Tarde esa noche Bulma y Vegeta se encontraron de nuevo en su lago. Bulma llegó un poco más temprano y logró captar el atardecer justo antes de que Vegeta llegara.

Cuando él aterrizó, caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella sonrió mientras sentía sus brazos envolverse a su alrededor. "Un placer verte." Saludó él.

"A ti también." Devolvió ella.

Ellos se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Bulma se levantara y extendiera su mano para ayudarlo a levantar. "Qué pasa?" Preguntó él levantándose.

"Quiero que vengas a un lugar conmigo."

"Te seguiré a cualquier lado." Dijo él genuinamente mientras besaba su mano.

Los dos volaron hacia la ciudad en la que Bulma vivía. Cuando llegaron Vegeta le dio un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores. Vagamente recordó estar en el área una vez cuando niño. Siguió a Bulma a un pequeño edificio que se veía abandonado. Una vez que entraron Bulma encendió la energía para descubrir la localización. Vegeta rápidamente dio un vistazo alrededor y se sorprendió. "Es un laboratorio de ciencia?" Ofreció confundido de por qué ella quería que viera esto.

"Sé lo que es." Rió ella.

"Entonces me has traído aquí para algún experimento?" Preguntó Vegeta con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, pero no lo que estás pensando." Sonrió ella.

"No entiendo." Comenzó Vegeta mientras escaneaba la habitación. "Pensé que mi pa… digo, pensé que el Rey eliminó todos los laboratorios de ciencia extranjeros en el planeta?"

Bulma tomó un profundo respiro y desvió la mirada un momento para componerse. "Lo hizo." Comenzó suavemente. "Este era el laboratorio de mi padre, antes de que todos los científicos fueran eliminados. Era su laboratorio privado. Nadie sabía de él."

"Oh." Vegeta respondió pensando en lo pobremente que su padre debió haber manejado esa purga.

"Mira, eso no es por qué te traje aquí." Dijo ella mientras agarraba su mano y lo guiaba a una de las habitaciones traseras. Vegeta miró sorprendido mientras entraba a la pequeña habitación con una enorme cama adentro. Bulma se giró y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. "Es para nuestras noches." Sonrió ella mientras lo besaba levemente.

Vegeta la haló hacia su pecho mientras se llenaba de orgullo. No podía creer que esta mujer hubiese pasado tantos problemas por él. "Es perfecto." Dijo él mientras la alzaba gentilmente y la cargaba hacia la cama. Había estado esperando por esto y planeaba saborear cada minuto con ella.

* * *

Continuará…


	6. Una Tecnología Revolucionaria

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Una tecnología revolucionaria

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron repetitivas. Bulma escaseaba alrededor de su casa, pasando la mayoría de su tiempo en el laboratorio de su padre, y luego sus noches las pasaba con su hombre misterioso. Su familia se preguntó lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno estaba tan molesto como Turtles. Sabía que estaba pasando sus noches con otro hombre y comenzó a temer que iba a perderla indefinidamente si no hacía algo y pronto.

* * *

Pasó una semana y media antes de la reprogramada ceremonia cuando Vegeta estaba entrenando con su padre y una peligrosa pregunta fuera traída a colación.

El Rey Vegeta estaba en el proceso de bloquear todos los golpes de su hijo cuando inquirió. "Mocoso… Nappa me informó que has estado saliendo tarde en la noche y no vienes a casa hasta la mañana siguiente. Dime… dónde has estado?"

Vegeta intentó concentrarse mientras se recordaba castigar a Nappa por su gran bocota. "Qué demonios te importa lo que hago por las noches. Regreso cada mañana. Aparte de eso, no es tu maldito asunto!"

El Rey Vegeta codeó a su hijo en su clavícula enviando a Vegeta al piso con dolor. "No tientes mi paciencia, niño! Quiero saber lo que te traes!"

Vegeta se levantó lentamente mientras masajeaba su cuello. "No me importa lo que quieras saber!" Gritó Vegeta lanzándose hacia su padre. Pero el enojado Rey fue rápido para él y detuvo a su hijo de nuevo con un codo, pero esta vez a la espalda. Vegeta golpeó el suelo con un fuerte sonido mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. Sabía que su padre estaba poniendo más energía en sus golpes de lo normal, y sintió la posibilidad de sus huesos rotos.

"Ahora…" El Rey Vegeta gritó pateando a su hijo en su espalda. "Qué estás tramando!?"

Vegeta no quería que su padre supiera la verdad. No conocía las intenciones de su padre y no sabía lo que haría si supiera que ya estaba atado a una mujer. "He estado entrenando." Siseó Vegeta intentando levantarse, pero fue detenido cuando sintió la mano de su padre alrededor de su garganta.

"Estás mintiendo… Si estuvieras entrenando entonces por qué es que tu débil ki escasamente se ha incrementado!?" Demandó él. "Eres un tonto! Todavía me desafías después de todo este tiempo. Debes saber que no hay caso en intentar superarme! No tienes esperanza de alcanzar el poder que yo poseo!" El Rey Vegeta lanzó a su hijo por la habitación mientras comenzaba a aumentar su poder. "Es hora que sepas lo infructuosos que son tus esfuerzos, niño!" El Rey Vegeta liberó todo su poder y su hijo fue el infortunado recipiente.

* * *

Bulma estaba en el laboratorio de su padre esa misma tarde. Había pasado las últimas semanas buscando los viejos inventos de su padre. No podía creer lo brillante que fue su padre. Sintió llegar una lágrima mientras pensaba en el desperdicio que fue su muerte. Podría haber hecho tantas cosas maravillosas por los Saiyajín. La tecnología que podría haberles dado los hubiese puesto a la delantera de cualquier raza. Pero ese bastardo Rey sintió que su padre era más útil en la próxima dimensión. Ella caminó hacia la trozo de equipo que últimamente ocasionó el fallecimiento de su padre. Recordó cuando tenía dieciséis años que Bardock la trajo aquí y le dijo del tanque de recuperación que su padre había creado. Verdaderamente era una maravillosa pieza. Podía curar una persona en una fracción del tiempo que le tomaría curarse naturalmente. Recordó que quiso destruir la máquina, por no estar terminada lo pronto suficiente. Ella miró y calculó que su padre escasamente había dejado mucho trabajo; tal vez unas horas. Suspiró pensando en el desperdicio. 'No puedo permitir que esta pieza de tecnología sea encontrada por el Rey o su mocoso! Odio destruir semejante pieza de tecnología como esta, pero debo hacer esto por mi padre.' Sin embargo, antes de que Bulma tuviera una oportunidad para actuar sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un pequeño ki acercándose. Era tan débil que habría imaginado era de un niño.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para ver a su hombre. Estaba cubierto en sangre y apenas de pie. Observó mientras levantaba su cabeza y le sonreía. "Mujer." Susurró él justo antes de que se sintiera caer y perder la conciencia. Bulma lo atrapó en sus brazos mientras miraba sus heridas. Se veía como si hubiese salido de una zona de guerra. Sintió lágrimas brotando de sus ojos pero logró componerse mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el tanque de recuperación.

* * *

Vegeta despertó para verse en una extraña suspensión líquida. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza intentando recordar lo que pasó. Recordó ser golpeando por su padre y luego venir al laboratorio, pero nada después de eso. Entonces retiró su máscara de oxígeno y salió del tanque. Examinó su cuerpo y casi cae del shock cuando se dio cuenta que no le quedaba un rasguño de su batalla (o golpiza) con su padre.

"Bueno, te ves mejor," Bulma sonrió mirando a su paciente de arriba abajo completamente desnudo.

Vegeta rápidamente agarró sus pantalones y se los puso dándole la espalda.

"Oh, por favor," rió ella mientras caminaba frente a él. "No tienes nada que no haya visto antes."

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza mientras avanzaba para examinar la máquina que curó sus heridas. "Qué es?" Preguntó él genuinamente interesado.

"Es un tanque de recuperación." Comenzó ella mientras comenzaba a apagar la máquina. "Te puse ahí después de que tan amablemente te apareciste en mi puerta medio muerto!"

Vegeta sonrió. "De dónde la sacaste?"

"Mi padre la creó." Comenzó ella melancólica. "Fue su último proyecto antes de que muriera. Sólo le faltaban unas modificaciones así que mientras pasaba dos horas terminándola, dejé que tu desconsiderado trasero se desangrara en el piso… El cuál a propósito puedes limpiar antes de que te vayas!"

Vegeta sonrió colocando sus brazos a su alrededor. "Mujer, lo haces sonar como si tuviera malas intenciones al venir aquí."

"Lo sentí! Tienes alguna idea de lo asustada que estaba por ti! Apenas estabas respirando!"

Vegeta frunció mientras la soltaba. "No me lo recuerdes…"

"Quién te hizo esto?" Preguntó ella preocupada.

"No importa." Gruñó él. "De todas formas su fin está cerca." Vegeta cambió el tema no queriendo que supiera demasiado. "Qué hora es?"

Bulma bostezó. "Um… mucho más después del amanecer."

"De qué día?"

"Del día siguiente." Respondió Bulma confundida por su pregunta.

Vegeta se giró hacia ella en shock. "Mujer, cuánto tiempo estuve en esto?"

Bulma se detuvo un momento y pensó. "Bueno, me tomó dos horas trabajar en ese tanque antes de que pudiera meterte y luego tuve que hacer unos pocos ajustes mientras estabas dentro, lo cual prolongó el proceso. Pero supongo que después de eso estuviste ahí por… Doce horas… Podrían haber sido menos, pero--"

"Doce horas?" Dijo Vegeta en shock. "Estás diciendo que esta cosa cura heridas de las que me habría tomado meses recuperarme totalmente en sólo doce horas!"

"Bueno… Sí."

Vegeta quedó en total shock. "Tienes alguna idea de lo que máquinas como éstas podrían hacer por el pueblo Saiyajín? Podría--"

"No!" Gritó Bulma mientras agarraba su brazo. "Tienes que jurarme que no dejarás que nadie sepa de su existencia!"

"Por qué no?" Dijo Vegeta soltando su brazo.

"Escucha. Iba a destruir esta cosa antes de que entraras, y aún ahora son mis intenciones. Esta máquina era de mi padre y no dejaré que sea manejada como un juguete para las élites!"

"Mujer, estás loca?! Esta tecnología podría ayudar…"

"No." Suplicó Bulma intentando contener sus lágrimas. "Necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie de su existencia."

Vegeta frunció. "Por qué es tan importante mantener en secreto esta máquina?" Bulma se alejó de él.

"Por lo que dije!" Siseó ella. "Y eso debería ser todo lo que necesitas saber." Bulma de nuevo sintió lágrimas y no quería que la viera así. "Mira… me alegra que estés curado, pero creo que es hora de que te vayas."

Vegeta no pudo detener la mirada de ofensa que cubrió su rostro. "Qué pasa, mujer?" Preguntó con preocupación mientras avanzaba y levantaba su mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

"No le digas a nadie." Susurró ella mientras se alejaba de él hacia la habitación trasera.

Vegeta quedó en completo shock. Ella había pasado de una mirada de preocupación a una de violenta oposición en cuestión de segundos. Vio lo dolida que estaba y no quiso agravarlo así que hizo lo que le pidió y se fue. Entonces volvió su atención hacia otro asunto con el que necesitaba tratar. Su padre.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Um??… A dónde voy después? Bueno, vamos a ver. Vegeta enfrenta a su padre después de esto y Bulma recibe una inesperada visita… Qué pasa? Tendrán que esperar… El próximo capítulo estará pronto!


	7. Atrapados

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Atrapados

* * *

Cuando Vegeta regresó al castillo la primera persona con la que se topó fue con Nappa. 'Qué suerte.' Pensó para sí mientras miraba al sorprendido hombre. "Príncipe Vegeta! Fui informado que fue seriamente herido y que estaría en cama al menos por una semana."

"Bueno, me temo que fuiste mal informado." Vegeta sonrió acercándose al calvo gigante. "Ahora Nappa… escuché que has estado espiándome…"

Nappa cayó de rodillas con miedo. "Por favor, alteza, sólo estaba reportando--" Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración Vegeta lo golpeó en el estómago. Nappa cayó hacia adelante comenzando a toser sangre.

Vegeta se inclinó para susurrar en el oído del hombre. "Recuerda Nappa… Mi padre estará muerto mucho antes que yo… así que si fuera tú le mostraría respeto a tu futuro rey."

Vegeta pasó al golpeado hombre y continuó por el corredor. Se detuvo afuera del dormitorio privado de su padre. Podía escuchar al anciano alardeando con unas élites sobre la golpiza que le dio ayer.

"Deberían haberlo visto! El muchacho se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar!" Se burló el Rey Vegeta. "Es tan inútil! Imposible de creer que sea mi hijo! Digo, debió haber sido la ramera que embaracé. Debe haber pasado algo violentamente malo con ella para producir tan débil heredero!"

"Sí!" Interrumpió uno de las élites. "Los vi arrastrando su cuerpo hacia su habitación. El perdedor se veía como un cadáver que no vale la pena!"

Todos los hombres rieron. "Pero realmente, su alteza." Ofreció un guardia, "Le tomará semanas a su hijo recuperarse de sus heridas… Digo, no se preocupa qué pasará cuando pueda volar otra vez… Digo, la verdadera fuerza de un Saiyajín se incrementa después de una muerte cercana… su fuerza podría incrementarse drásticamente!"

Los hombres se silenciaron por un momento, hasta que el Rey Vegeta intervino de nuevo. "Oh por favor… Primero que todo esa miserable excusa de hijo mío podría duplicar su fuerza y aún no sería un rival para mí! Además… no se recuperará pronto de sus heridas… liberé todo mi poder sobre él… Pasarán meses antes de que pueda caminar otra vez! Para cuando esté listo para pelear mi poder ya será más que el doble!"

Los hombres comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir para el Rey, pero todas las risas se silenciaron en shock cuando escucharon a alguien aplaudir desde atrás. Temor y humillación se extendió por sus rostros cuando Vegeta entró a la habitación para asombro del grupo.

"Conmovedor discurso, padre." Rió Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia el anciano. "Dime otra vez cuánto _tiempo_ me tomará recuperarme?"

El rostro del Rey Vegeta se tornó rojo mientras le fruncía al muchacho. "Cómo demonios… Estabas medio muerto la última vez que te vi! Cómo…"

"Por favor padre." Se burló Vegeta mientras rodeaba la habitación mirando a los ojos a cada guardia. "Nunca deberías hacer un tonto de ti frente a tus propios guardias… No me enseñaste eso?"

El Rey Vegeta caminó hacia su hijo y levantó su mano para golpearlo, pero Vegeta lo detuvo en seco en el aire. "Sabes padre, deberías escuchar a tu guardia. Soy Saiyajín y la batalla mortal incrementa la fuerza…" Vegeta rió ante él mientras miraba a aquellos en la habitación.

El Rey Vegeta zafó su mano y les ordenó a todos que salieran de la habitación. Ambos se escabulleron con sus colas entre sus piernas Vaya, nunca pensé que esa expresión pudiera usarse literalmente!. El Rey se giró hacia su hijo. Pensó que no atacarlo era el mejor curso de acción ya que no estaba seguro de cuán fuerte se había vuelto, así que en vez interrogó su condición.

"Muchacho. Cómo te recuperaste tan rápidamente? Digo, realmente nadie se recupera así de rápido." Comenzó el Rey esperando disuadir la atención de su hijo.

"Como te dije antes anciano, mi vida no es tu asunto, y cómo me curo escasamente es de tu preocupación." Vegeta se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. "Oh, y padre." Él giró su cabeza levemente mientras le daba la espalda. "Pondré en orden mis cosas, porque tu muerte… bueno, tu sabes." Vegeta rió siniestramente y dejó la habitación.

"Nappa!" Gritó el Rey Vegeta.

"Sí… Señor…" Murmuró el Saiyajín mientras se tambaleaba en la habitación doblado y sosteniendo su estómago.

"Qué demonios te pasó!" Preguntó el Rey curioso.

"El príncipe Vegeta."

"Ese maldito muchacho! Escúchame Nappa. Quiero que sigas a mi hijo. Él está escondiendo algo y quiero saber lo que es! Ahora vete!"

Nappa asintió y salió en dirección del príncipe.

* * *

Después de que Bulma dejó el laboratorio de su padre, voló por horas intentando recolectar sus ideas. No podía creer que nunca hubiese estado tan asustada en su vida como cuando su hombre apareció ensangrentado y golpeado el otro día. Aún no sabía su nombre o quién era o por qué fue lastimado, pero sabía que estaba asustada. Comenzó a darse cuenta que sus sentimientos por este hombre crecían con los días, pero no fue sino hasta el momento cuando lo vio herido que vio cuánto significaba para ella. De repente se detuvo a medio vuelo. Sabía lo que estaba perturbándola. No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba conocerlo y necesitaba que él la conociera. Quería poder decirle sobre su padre y por qué era tan inflexible sobre mantener el tanque de recuperación en secreto. Quería conocer más que sólo su cuerpo. Entonces rápidamente cambió de dirección y regresó a su laboratorio.

* * *

Después de la pequeña discusión con su padre, volvió su atención hacia su mujer… Su mujer. No sabía su nombre. Quería poder decirle que él era el futuro rey, pero temía que pudiera saberse lo de los dos. Temía por ella. Ninguna persona había mostrado preocupación por él, pero ella sí. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran más que superficiales. Podía sentir la conexión que estaba creciendo entre ellos y temía perderla. Tenía que ir a verla inmediatamente así que voló al laboratorio en espera de que estuviera ahí.

* * *

Cuando Bulma aterrizó afuera del laboratorio pudo sentir un fuerte ki masculino dentro así que rápidamente entró, pero fue sorprendida cuando vio al descorazonado hombre ante ella.

"Turtles." Susurró ella mientras avanzaba hacia él. "Qué haces aquí?"

"Así que eso es. Aquí es donde has estado con tu nuevo hombre?" Preguntó él sin mirarla.

"Turtles…"

"No." Comenzó él. "Esto es? Terminamos? Digo, odio perturbarte con la pregunta," comenzó Turtles con amargura. "Pero si terminaste conmigo creo que tengo derecho a saber."

"Turtles, por favor no lo pongas así."

"Cómo más debo ponerlo, Bulma? Yo qué… fui sólo sexo para ti? Digo, supongo que fuiste conmigo por el factor conveniencia, verdad? El hecho de que vivimos en la misma casa, y tenías acceso ilimitado, supongo que me hizo un fácil revolcón… verdad?"

"Por favor Turtles, sabes que eso no es verdad… Me preocupé por ti… Aún lo hago."

"Preocuparte? Claramente no te preocupaste lo suficiente para decirme adónde has ido todo este tiempo... Y claramente no te preocupaste lo suficiente para informarme de que has encontrado otro hombre que puede mantener más tu atención que yo!"

"Lo siento… Sé que he estado actuando desconsiderada, pero yo… Turtles tienes que saber que no quiero lastimarte."

"Eso es lo que no entiendes." Comenzó Turtles mientras avanzaba hacia ella y colocaba sus manos en su rostro, acercándola a él. "_Estás _lastimándome. No con las mentiras, o la traición, sino porque… Bulma, te amo."

Bulma colocó sus manos en sus brazos y cerró sus ojos para dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran, mientras Turtles continuaba, "No he querido ni he estado con otras mujeres después de ti. Significas todo para mi, todo lo que he querido es esto…" Dijo él mientras movía una mano para tocar su cuello en el lugar en el que siempre quiso clavar sus dientes. "Te he querido completamente por tanto como puedo recordar, pero tú nunca me dejaste unirme a ti."

"Turtles…" Comenzó Bulma mientras movía su mano hacia su rostro. "Por qué nunca me dijiste que tus sentimientos eran así de fuertes?"

Él regresó su mano a su rostro. "Porque temí perderte, pero ahora… te estoy perdiendo de todas formas… Por favor, Bulma, puedo pasar esto si sólo me dices que sientes lo mismo. Dime que me quieres en la forma que yo te quiero…"

Bulma levantó la mirada lentamente para mirar los ojos del hombre con el que había sido los mejores amigos desde que era una niña, el hombre que la ayudó a superar la muerte de sus padres, y el hombre que se preocupaba profundamente por ella. Pero no podía decir que lo amaba y no podía decir que estaba lista para unirse con él.

Turtles pudo ver la indecisión en sus ojos y decidió darle alimento para su pensamiento. Levantó su mentón y la besó gentilmente. Su beso fue suave al principio, pero su deseo por ella creció cuando su beso se tornó más apasionado, y mientras Bulma se atrapaba en el momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue regresar su afecto besándolo con igual pasión.

Los dos permanecieron ahí por un minuto perdidos en el otro antes de que Bulma sintiera que alguien los separaba. Lo próximo que supo fue que su hombre sin nombre había aparecido y comenzaba a golpear a Turtles. Después de que Turtles tuviera un momento para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando comenzó a pelear contra su desconocido atacante.

"Basta!" Gritó Bulma observando con horror mientras los dos hombres se atacaban mutuamente. Ninguno la escuchó.

"Quién demonios eres para tocar a mi mujer!" Le gritó Vegeta al ya sangrante hombre frente a él.

"Tu mujer!" Espetó Turtles. "No eres nada más que uno de sus digresiones… Ella es mi mujer, y pronto será mi _esposa_!"

Vegeta fue inundado con rabia, mientras incrementaba su ataque en Turtles. Turtles hizo lo mismo pensando en la audacia de este hombre para llamar a Bulma _suya_. Los dos hombres continuaron peleando por unos minutos antes de que simultáneamente sintieran una poderosa patada al estómago y fueran enviados a volar en diferentes extremos de la habitación.

Los dos hombres levantaron la mirada con shock mientras veían a Bulma de pie entre ellos disminuyendo su poder después de hacer una maniobra de tijera para separar a los dos hombres. "Suficiente de esto!" Gritó ella. "No soy un juguete por el que deben pelear!" Ella caminó hacia Vegeta y lo golpeó en la cara. "Quién demonios eres para entrar aquí y comenzar a atacar a mi amigo!" Entonces se apresuró hacia Turtles y lo abofeteó en la cara. "Y quién demonios crees que eres para declarar que voy a unirme a ti cuando nunca dije que lo haría!" Bulma se alejó de él. "Tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme que de ustedes dos, _niños_! Ahora, ambos fuera de mi laboratorio!"

"Pero Bulma." Suplicó Turtles.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron con shock mientras escuchaba por primera vez el nombre de su futura reina (al menos a quien planeaba hacer su reina). Sin embargo, Bulma no se dio cuenta de la revelación de Vegeta mientras regresaba con Turtles. "Estaré en casa esta noche. Hablaré contigo entonces." Susurró ella. Turtles asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su competencia aún no se movía.

"Ella dijo que nos fuéramos los dos!" Le gruñó Turtles.

Vegeta no respondió, sólo observó a Bulma dejar a los dos hombres para ir a la habitación trasera. "Bulma." Le gritó él. Bulma se detuvo en seco; siendo la primera vez que lo escuchara decir su nombre. Vegeta caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a sólo centímetros. "Encuéntrame esta noche, en el lago." Dijo él tranquilamente.

Bulma asintió levemente, y luego Vegeta regresó a la salida. Bulma observó cuando los dos hombres se mostraron sus dientes en forma desafiante. Rápidamente cayó de rodillas pensando en la situación en la que estaba, y se preguntó lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: A quién elegir? Bueno, por un lado está Turtles: el guapo y dulce, por el otro está Vegeta: el sexy hijo de un asesino… Vaya, es una fácil decisión… Pero a quién elegirá Bulma? Y ella descubrirá quién es su hombre misterioso? Y qué planea el Rey? Bueno, las respuestas a esas preguntas están en el próximo capítulo! Va a ser uno bueno, confíen en mí! Pero tendrán que esperar y averiguarlo por ustedes mismos! Intentaré ser rápida!


	8. El Príncipe

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 7 - El Príncipe

* * *

Bulma había regresado a su casa unas horas después de que Turtles y Vegeta se fueran. Estuvo aliviada de encontrar la casa vacía menos por Chi-Chi que estaba en la cocina cocinando. Bulma se alegró de ver a Chi-Chi. Necesitaba una mujer con quien hablar, además de que estaba increíblemente hambrienta con ese apetito Saiyajín.

"Bulma!" Dijo Chi-Chi con shock después de ver a su amiga por primera vez en días.

"Hola Chi-Chi." Dijo Bulma melancólica.

"Qué pasa? Pasó algo?"

"Chi-Chi, cómo supiste que Kakarotto era el hombre con que el quisiste casarte?" Preguntó Bulma sin prestarle atención al interrogatorio de Chi-Chi.

"Por qué preguntas?"

"Cómo lo supiste?"

Chi-Chi podía ver que Bulma sólo quería una respuesta, así que se la dio. "Sólo lo supe."

"Eso no ayuda!" Chilló Bulma.

"Mira Bulma… No hay una forma segura de saber si estás con el hombre con el que quieres unirte, tendrás que tener un presentimiento. Sabrás si es él cuando el momento llegue. Por qué, estás lista para unirte con un hombre?"

"Pensé que lo estaba… pero ahora… tengo dudas… Está este hombre, y este otro hombre…"

"Cielos Bulma, creo que mejor te detienes un minuto… Estás diciendo que quieres a dos hombres diferentes?"

"Sí… Digo, no… Mira, pensé que quería a este hombre, y sí… pero hay este otro hombre… Oh, Chi-Chi estoy tan confundida… No sé lo que quiero!"

"Bulma… suena como si no debieras hacer algo pronto… es decir, necesitas saber qué o a quién quieres antes de que pienses en unión…"

"Lo sé… tienes razón, Chi-Chi… Mira, tengo que irme… Te veré después… Dale a la familia mi afecto." Bulma salió por la puerta, dejando a Chi-Chi preguntándose si ayudó o no a la situación.

* * *

Después de que Vegeta regresó al castillo, se paseaba por su habitación con furor. 'Cómo se atreve a tocar lo que es mío! Ella es propiedad de la realeza! Soy el príncipe! No puede reclamarla!' Vegeta se detuvo un momento. Sabía que no podía unirse a ella antes de la próxima semana, lo cual le daba a este otro hombre amplia oportunidad para seducirla y alejarla de él. Vegeta reflexionó esto por un momento. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a decirle quien era. Era la única forma en que podría estar seguro de que rechazaría a ese otro hombre. Ella nunca rechazaría el título de reina por ningún hombre. Vegeta se paralizó otra vez. Su título. _No eres nada sin tu título_. Vegeta hizo una mueca ante la idea de que tuviera que hacer lo que su padre insultó. Usar su título para ganar a la mujer que deseaba. Vegeta cerró sus ojos con rabia. Odiaba la idea, pero no iba a dejar que su orgullo se interpusiera en el camino. No dejaría ir a esta mujer, aún si tuviera que usar su título para conservarla.

Vegeta salió para el lago para encontrar a la única mujer que quería tomar como su reina.

* * *

"Estás seguro?" Le preguntó el Rey al soldado después de escuchar las actividades de su hijo esa tarde.

"Sí, señor." Respondió Nappa. "No reconocí al hombre al que atacó o la mujer que los detuvo, pero su hijo parecía muy enojado cuando vio a este otro hombre con ella."

"Sí?" El Rey Vegeta se sentó un momento y pensó sobre lo que estaba escuchando. 'Entonces mi hijo se ha encaprichado con una ramera de tercera clase. Y ahí es a donde ha estado escabulléndose de noche.'

"Viste a mi hijo y a esta mujer haciendo algo… tú sabes."

"Ah… No señor… Fue como dije… Peleó con este hombre y luego de que la mujer desapareció, se fue."

"Entonces Vegeta no los mató?"

"No señor."

"Bueno, entonces mi muchacho se ha vuelto más suave de lo que imaginé… Quiero que lo sigas otra vez… Quiero saber quién es esta mujer que ha captado la atención de mi hijo."

"Sí señor." Nappa se levantó y salió.

'Bueno, si mi muchacho está manteniendo a esta perra en secreto entonces debe tener algo que no quiere que sepa… Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con su acelerada recuperación?…' El Rey continuó pensando mientras Nappa salía detrás de Vegeta.

* * *

Cuando Vegeta llegó al lago, Bulma ya estaba sentada en el agua esperando por él.

"Bulma." Él habló suavemente deteniéndose tras ella.

Bulma inadvertidamente sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro ante el sonido de su nombre. Luego se levantó y lo encaró. "No creo que sea justo que sepas mi nombre cuando yo aún no sé el tuyo." Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.

"Te lo diré… pero primero…" Comenzó él mientras su actitud se tornaba seria. "Quién era él?" Preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba pasándola.

Bulma se sentó en el suelo. "Su nombre es Turtles. Él y yo hemos sido cercanos desde niños. Me ayudó a superar un difícil momento de mi vida, y le debo mucho." Ella pausó un momento sabiendo que no le iba a gustar la siguiente parte. "También hemos sido amantes por unos años."

Vegeta cerró sus ojos e intentó contener la idea de otro hombre teniéndola en la forma que él la tenía. Luego abrió sus ojos para hacer la pregunta de la que necesitaba escuchar respuesta. "Tú quieres… él es con quien… planeas unirte?" Dijo Vegeta finalmente.

"No sé lo que quiero." Respondió ella levantándose de nuevo para envolver sus brazos a su alrededor. "Pero yo… yo no quiero perderte." Susurró ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Vegeta no supo qué decir. No era lo que quería escuchar, pero era mejor a que dijera que quería a este otro hombre más que a él.

"Sabes…" Comenzó ella mientras lo miraba. "Es difícil para mi decidir si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien cuando NO SÉ SU NOMBRE!"

Vegeta rió levemente mientras se separaba de ella. "Te lo diré, mujer, pero necesito saber si no hará una diferencia para ti."

"Ahora estoy asustada…" Comenzó ella con una leve carcajada. "Estás exiliado o algo?"

"No," Vegeta sonrió, "Todo lo contrario."

"Yo--" Comenzó Vegeta pero Bulma lo interrumpió.

"Shhh," susurró ella, cuando la atención de ambos se dirigió hacia un árbol cercano. "Escuchaste eso?" Susurró ella.

Vegeta asintió mientras los dos, Vegeta guiando, caminaban hacia el árbol. Los dos levantaron la mirada para ver una armadura a través de una parte del árbol. Vegeta tomó un respiro mientras giraba sus ojos y disparaba un rayo de ki hacia el árbol.

Lo próximo que supo la pareja fue que un calvo gigante cayó del árbol ahora destruido, golpeando duro el piso.

"Nappa!" Gritó Vegeta con rabia mientras avanzaba y levantaba al hombre por su cuello, "Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?"

Bulma permaneció ahí mirando en shock. No tenía idea de quién era el otro hombre pero su contraparte sí, y no le tenía miedo, así que se relajó por un momento.

"Te hice una pregunta, tonto! Por qué estás siguiéndome?!" Demandó Vegeta.

"Su padre quería saber a dónde ha estado yendo." Ahogó Nappa.

"Oh, entonces estabas espiándome otra vez. Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que tendré que despacharte de una vez por todas."

"No, por favor su alteza… juro que nunca lo desafiaré otra vez. Tenía razón. Es el futuro rey y lo obedeceré a usted y sólo a usted… por favor, no me mate…" Vegeta estaba muy envuelto en observar la humillación de Nappa que fue completamente inconsciente de la mirada de shock y dolor que inmediatamente plagó el rostro de Bulma.

"Príncipe… V… Vegeta…" Tartamudeó Bulma.

Vegeta dejó caer a Nappa y regresó su atención hacia Bulma, pero se paralizó cuando vio lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Inmediatamente caminó hacia ella queriendo secar sus lágrimas pero ella desvió su mano.

"No te me acerques!" Gritó ella.

"Mujer, qué… qué pasa?" Preguntó Vegeta completamente confundido de por qué de repente se tornó tan fría con él.

"No puedo creer que te dejara tocarme." Dijo ella completamente disgustada mientras comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas.

Vegeta una vez más intentó acercarse pero de nuevo lo alejó, esta vez golpeándolo directo en la cara. "Mentiroso hijo de perra! Cómo pudiste! Fui una especie de juego para tu enfermo placer! Qué… sólo saliste y encontraste a una pobre débil de tercera clase para ver cuántas veces podrías seducirla para llevarla a la cama contigo!"

"No," Vegeta comenzó a intentar calmarla. "No fue así--"

"No!" Ella se alejó de él. "No eres nada sino un frío e insensible bastardo que toma placer en el dolor de otras personas." Ella pausó un momento para secar el resto de sus lágrimas. "No te me acerques de nuevo… Nunca quiero ver tu horrible cara!" Gritó Bulma mientras volaba hacia la casa.

Vegeta fue dejado completamente perplejo. No tenía idea de por qué Bulma sintiera tal ofensa por ser el príncipe. Sin embargo, antes de que Vegeta pudiera pensar más su atención regresó al humillado hombre a su lado, cuya interrupción arruinó su momento. La rabia que Vegeta sintió; escuchar a la mujer que quería llamarlo un frío e insensible bastardo y sentir ofensa en tocarla, lo hirió más de lo que las palabras podrían describir. Así que usó su rabia contenida y concentró su energía en Nappa.

Vegeta disparó un rayo de ki enviando al tonto al olvido. Luego Vegeta voló para ir tras su padre, quien tenía que pagar por esto.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Oh no! Bulma sabe! Y está dolida, a quién se dirigirá? Qué va a hacer Vegeta con todo esto? Y cómo impactará la muerte de Nappa en lo que está pasando? Bueno, todo lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo!


	9. Un Nuevo Guardia

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Un Nuevo Guardia

* * *

Cuando Bulma llegó a casa entró por su ventana para evitar toparse con alguien de su familia. Fue directo a su cama y dejó brotar sus lágrimas libremente. Nunca se sintió tan avergonzada y culpable como en ese momento. Sintió como si hubiese traicionado a sus padres, durmió con el hijo del hombre que los mató. Ella se recogió en una esfera y sintió una dominante sensación de vergüenza. Cómo podría enfrentar a Bardock y a los otros después de lo que hizo. Nunca se había sentido tan sucia en su vida. Pero la peor parte de todo esto no era la vergüenza, sino el dolor que sentía. El dolor de que el hombre del que se estuviese enamorando fuera nada más que su peor pesadilla. No podía hundirse más fuera de dormir con el Rey Vegeta. Se sentía tan indigna, como si debiera tomar el lugar de sus padres en el más allá. Sin embargo, los sollozos de Bulma fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

"Bulma… Estás bien?" Vino una voz masculina detrás de la puerta. Bulma supo que era Turtles pero no podía enfrentarlo. Sintió como si lo deshonrara y a la familia con sus acciones y no estaba lista para ser perdonada por eso. Continuó ignorando sus llamadas en espera de que se fuera pero no lo hizo. Después de unos minutos Turtles entró para mirar a la descorazonada mujer que amaba. Inmediatamente se precipitó hacia ella y la haló en su pecho.

"Qué pasó?" Preguntó él preocupado, "Te lastimó?"

Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "No… no en la forma que piensas."

"Por favor dime lo que pasó." Suplicó él.

"No puedo." Forzó ella intentando controlar sus sollozos.

"Bulma." Preguntó él retirando el cabello de su rostro.

"Por favor," comenzó ella sacudiendo su cabeza, "No quiero hablar… sólo abrázame." Susurró ella tranquilamente.

Él lo hizo. Turtles envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y los recostó en la cama, en espera de ayudarla a tener un pacífico sueño.

* * *

"Padre!" Gritó Vegeta mientras abría la puerta del trono. Todos adentro hicieron una mueca con temor. Estaban acostumbrados al temperamento del príncipe, pero no a esta nueva demostración de rabia. Nunca se veía así de enojado. "Todos fuera!" Gritó Vegeta a todos los guardias y sirvientes en el salón.

Una vez que se fueron Vegeta se abalanzó hacia su padre agarrándolo por el cuello. "Dime algo, padre!" Gruñó Vegeta mientras su padre forcejeaba por zafar la mano de su hijo. "Qué esperabas descubrir al enviar a Nappa tras de mi?"

"Suéltame, muchacho!" Y luego con un arranque de fuerza el rey logró liberarse del agarre de su hijo.

Después de un momento para recuperar su compostura, el Rey aplastó una malvada sonrisa en su rostro mientras se giraba hacia su hijo. "Entonces… ella realmente debe ser algo en la cama para tenerte así de entusiasmado."

Vegeta inmediatamente palideció. "De qué demonios estás balbuceando, anciano!"

"Vegeta, no pensabas que descubriría lo de tu pequeña ramera? Por favor, _soy_ el rey… Sí, sé sobre tu pequeña aventura con esa perra de tercera clase."

Vegeta estuvo listo para lanzarse hacia su padre de nuevo, pero se detuvo no queriendo dejarle saber cuánto significaba ella para él. "Bueno, me temo que si quieres continuar espiándome, padre, tendrás que conseguir a alguien más que lo haga. Porque eliminé a ese clavo de Nappa… Y adivina quién es el próximo?!"

"Realmente Vegeta… Deberías cuidar tu temperamento…" Se burló el Rey, "Sabes, has desperdiciado suficiente de mi tiempo…" El rey salió del salón completamente controlado.

Vegeta sólo permaneció de pie y observó a su arrogante padre. No había nada que pudiera hacer. En tanto como odiara admitirlo su padre aún era más fuerte que él. Así que en vez, Vegeta decidió volver su atención a un asunto más importante, tenía que tratar con su futura reina. Estaba determinado a averiguar lo que había pasado, por qué se tornó tan fría con él de repente. Quería ir tras ella, sin embargo, aún no tenía idea de dónde vivía, pero planeaba descubrirlo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Bulma despertó en la comodidad de los brazos de Turtles. Por una fracción de segundo olvidó su dolor y miseria en el momento, pero todo se perdió después de que la realidad la golpeó. De nuevo sintió la necesidad de llorar, pero se dijo que habían sido suficientes lágrimas para durar toda una vida. Sacudió su cabeza y miró a Turtles. Siempre era leal y devoto a ella, aún después de saber que había estado con otro hombre. Se odiaba por no unirse a él en primer lugar. Él era todo por lo que podía esperar de un esposo y más, pero estaba dejándolo ir. No quería perderlo. Experimentó suficientes pérdidas durante su vida y no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Un momento después, Turtles despertó cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien gritando abajo. Él y Bulma sintieron curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando así que bajaron juntos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala todo el grupo de Bardock, Kakarotto, Radditz, Chi-Chi e incluso el pequeño Gohan, se detuvo para mirar a la pareja. Turtles se sonrojó un poco sabiendo lo que estaban pensando, así que rápidamente desvió la atención. "Por qué es toda la conmoción… pudimos escucharlos gritar desde arriba!"

"Bueno, sentimos perturbarlos tórtolos," comenzó Radditz mientras todo el salón le giraba sus ojos. "Pero tengo grandes noticias!"

"Qué!" Preguntó Bulma intentando poner buen humor mientras guiaba a Turtles hacia el sofá para sentarse junto a ella.

"He sido promovido!" Dijo Radditz animado. "El jefe de la guardia del Rey, Nappa, fue asesinado anoche así que como va la cadena alimenticia, yo subo una posición… Lo cual me hace un guardia real directamente bajo el príncipe! Pueden creerlo! Después de todo lo besa traseros que he sido al fin asciendo!"

Todo el salón comenzó a reír levemente mientras Radditz comenzaba a citar ejemplos de las porquerías que tuvo que soportar. Mientras tanto, Bulma de nuevo estaba sintiendo esa enferma sensación en su estómago. Recordó el nombre de Nappa de la noche anterior y pudo imaginar quién lo mató. Se sintió enferma al pensar en eso.

Sin embargo, Bardock rápidamente captó la mala disposición de Bulma e interrumpió a Radditz para preguntar. "Todo está bien, niña?"

"Sí…" Tartamudeó Bulma. "Realmente estoy feliz por ti, Radditz, pero la idea de que trabajes para ese hijo de… lo siento." Ella se giró hacia Bardock. "Mira, creo que voy a descansar un poco más." Entonces Bulma se giró y se fue.

"Qué dije?" Preguntó Radditz. Luego decidió irse temprano para su nueva posición después de que le fueran disparadas muchas miradas mortales.

Después de que Radditz se fue, Chi-Chi llevó a Gohan a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, dejando solos a los gemelos y su padre.

"Turtles…" Comenzó Kakarotto codeando a su hermano. "Las cosas están mejor entre tú y Bulma?"

"Realmente no estoy seguro." Respondió él honesto. "Le dije cómo me sentía pero dijo que no estaba segura de lo que sentía… así que supongo que tiene cosas que resolver…"

"Oh," respondió Kakarotto, "Bueno, estoy seguro que todo se solucionará… No es cierto, papá?" Kakarotto se giró hacia su padre.

"Estoy seguro de que todo será como debe ser." Bardock se levantó y dejó la sala.

"Bueno, eso fue críptico…" ofreció Kakarotto después de que su padre salió.

"Síp." Respondió Turtles confundido. "Me pregunto lo que quiso decir."

* * *

"Buenos días, su alteza!" Dijo Radditz un poco entusiasta mientras encontraba al príncipe.

Vegeta giró sus ojos preguntándose cuánto más tonto podría ser este guardia. "Cuál es tu nombre, soldado?"

"Radditz, señor."

"Bueno… Radditz… En tanto como hagas lo que digo, y rechaces todo lo que mi padre te diga, no quiero matarte… Entendido?"

"S-sí Señor."

Vegeta sonrió dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de ciencia. Unos momentos después los dos llegaron y Vegeta llamó al científico en jefe.

"Sí Príncipe… Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Me estaba preguntando sobre un equipo. Un tanque para ser específico, uno que puede ayudar a un Saiyajín a curarse más rápido."

El científico miró al príncipe confundido, "Lo siento señor, pero no tenemos tecnología con la cual podamos lograr esto."

"Lo sé." Respondió Vegeta intentando controlar su temperamento. "Sabes de planos que fueran hechos para trabajar en una máquina como esta?"

El hombre pensó un momento. "No, no lo creo. Por supuesto, solo he sido la cabeza del departamento durante los últimos diez años. Después de que su padre… Ah… purgó a los antiguos científicos de toda la tecnología que fue producida antes de que fuera destruida."

Vegeta gruñó pensando en cómo su padre lograba interferir en su vida aún cuando no lo estuviera planeando. "Eso será todo." Vegeta despidió al hombre mientras él y su nuevo guardia de cabello puntiagudo lo seguía.

Una vez que regresaron a los corredores, Vegeta comenzó a murmurar algo sobre lo inútiles que eras todos. Cuando Radditz intervino despistado.

"Por qué estaba buscando información sobre un tanque de recuperación, su alteza?"

Vegeta se detuvo en seco y miró al nuevo guardia. "Cómo sabes cómo se llama?"

"Um," Radditz rascó su cabeza, "Escuché a mi padre y hermana… Bueno, ella no es realmente mi hermana, digo, ella es muy sexy para ser una hermana… De cualquier forma, los escuché hablando sobre eso una vez."

Vegeta se encontró girando sus ojos ante el comentario de la hermana, pero continuó. "Entonces háblame sobre este tanque de recuperación."

"Sí, bueno mi papá estaba hablando sobre cómo su padre creó esta máquina que podía curar a la gente más rápido de lo normal. Lo llamó un tanque de recuperación."

Vegeta se paralizó un momento. "Espera, dijiste que el padre de esta chica la creó?"

"Síp… el Profesor Briefs. Realmente fue un hombre inteligente antes de que muriera. Verá, eso es por qué ella es _como _una hermana para mi, porque después de que sus padres fueron asesinados vino a vivir con mi familia--"

"Y este Profesor que creó esta máquina tuvo una hija?" Vegeta lo interrumpió queriendo llegar a la parte de interés.

"Qué importa?" Preguntó Radditz tornándose sospechoso de repente. "No quiere matarla ni nada, verdad?"

Vegeta rió. "Por el contrario, estoy muy interesado en la hija del hombre quien pudo crear tan increíble maquinaria." Vegeta por supuesto mintió para encubrir sus verdaderos motivos, pero Radditz fue despistado en notarlo. "Y dime… cuál es el nombre de esta mujer?" Preguntó Vegeta esperando escuchar el nombre del que se enteró hace un día.

"Bulma." Dijo Radditz simplemente.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sino dejar que una sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro. Esto era muy bueno para ser verdad. No sólo su guardia era un completo idiota sino que vivía en la misma casa de su futura reina.

"Radditz… No sabrías dónde está esta mujer en este momento, verdad?"

"Bueno, sí." Dijo Radditz tontamente. "Pero no puedo llevarlo con ella si eso es lo que busca."

"Por qué demonios no!" Demandó Vegeta.

"Lo siento, su alteza, pero aunque me cueste mi posición no puedo hacerle eso a Bulma."

Vegeta estuvo levemente impresionado por la lealtad del hombre, pero se ofendió por la idea de que ella no quisiera verlo. "Y por qué no puedes llevarme con ella?"

"Lo siento, su alteza, pero odia a toda la familia real con violenta pasión."

"Qué!" Gritó Vegeta sin ocultar muy bien su excesivo estado emocional. "Dime." Continuó él intentando calmarse. "Por qué me odia… Digo, a la realeza."

"Su madre y su padre fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos por el rey mismo cuando Bulma era una niña. Vio su asesinato, permaneció indefensa y observó mientras su padre y…" Radditz pausó un momento no sabiendo cómo ponerlo delicadamente. "y bueno… _usted_ se burlaron sobre sus cuerpos."

Vegeta inmediatamente sintió una enferma sensación en su estómago pero igualó la sensación que Bulma recibió cuando descubrió la verdad. "Y me odia igual que a mi padre?" Susurró él dolorosamente.

Radditz rascó su cabeza un momento. "Bueno, no puedo decir de seguro, pero sé que cuando llegó su ceremonia de presentación ella dijo que preferiría ser asesinada por no asistir que _degradarse a ser examinada por el bastardo príncipe que encontró divertido el asesinato de sus padres._" Citó Radditz intentando imitar el tono que Bulma usó cuando lo dijo.

Vegeta hizo una mueca ante las palabras; finalmente todo tenía sentido. Ahora sabía por qué la encontró sola esa noche en el lago; estaba intentando evitarlo Qué ironía!. Y por qué no quería que la familia real pusiera sus manos en un equipo por el que su padre había muerto. Y finalmente por qué lo miraba con odio y desprecio. Vegeta permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de que Radditz se aventurara a hablar.

"Siento decirle esto, señor. Sé que faltar a la ceremonia de presentación es una penalidad digna de la muerte y maldecir abiertamente al príncipe y al rey también lo son, pero por favor… Ella ha pasado por suficiente, no la castigue."

Vegeta cerró sus ojos. No pensaba que pudiera soportar más de esto pero continuó. "Dime algo… Conoces un hombre llamado Turtles?"

"Turtles?" Dijo Radditz un poco sorprendido. "Cómo conoce a mi hermano?"

Vegeta sólo lo miró. "Él es tu hermano… Y supongo que vive en la misma casa que tú y esta Bulma."

"Síp." Respondió Radditz.

"Y él es cercano con Bulma?" Preguntó Vegeta sin importarle más si Radditz comenzaba a cuestionar su inquisición.

"Sí, ellos han estado juntos mucho tiempo. Bueno, al menos lo estaban. No estoy seguro de eso ahora. Turtles dijo algo sobre cómo pensaba que estaba perdiéndola con otro hombre, pero después de anoche…"

Vegeta levantó una ceja. "Qué hay de anoche?"

"Oh, no lo sé… los dos parecían muy íntimos esta mañana… si sabe lo que quiero decir…" dijo Radditz con una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro.

Si hubiese un fondo que Vegeta pudiese tocar, se había hundido en ese momento. "Entonces están unidos?" Susurró Vegeta dolorosamente.

"Parece realmente interesado en una mujer que no ha conocido antes?" Intervino Radditz.

"Bueno, tú realmente pareces muy ansioso de descubrir todo sobre tu amiga y la vida personal de su hombre!" Espetó Vegeta ofendido.

Radditz frunció un momento dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Bueno, supongo que mejor me callo." Dijo él rascando su cabeza.

Vegeta permaneció de pie un momento y pensó en lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así. Aún si ahora estuviese unida a otro hombre, sabía que tenía que verla. Tenía que intentar… tenía que verla. "Radditz," le gritó Vegeta al hombre quién rápidamente saltó para atender. "Sí, señor?"

"Quiero que le lleves un mensaje a esta mujer."

"Está bien." Respondió Radditz un poco confundido. Vegeta reveló el mensaje y la mirada de confusión de Radditz se tornó una de completo asombro.

"Ahora, necesito que le des este mensaje tan pronto como sea posible. Pero asegúrate que nadie esté por ahí cuando lo hagas, entendido?"

"Bueno, sí señor… pero…"

"Pero qué?" Preguntó Vegeta perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

"Bueno, qué si se rehúsa?"

"Esa es su elección." Dijo Vegeta. "Ahora ve."

Radditz asintió y dejó al príncipe con sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron del dolor que tan ingenuamente le había causado a la persona que nunca querría haber lastimado.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Vaya… realmente lo siento por Veggie. Estoy totalmente con él! Y como soy la autora esas son buenas noticias para él. Sin embargo, no puedo garantizar nada, especialmente cuando el rey parece estar tramando algo. Oh bueno… En el próximo capítulo Bulma recibe su mensaje, pero se rehusará? Tendrán que esperar y descubrirlo… El próximo capítulo estará pronto!


	10. Fuera de Alcance

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Fuera de Alcance

* * *

Tarde esa noche Radditz regresó a casa para unirse a su familia para cenar. Se sentó preguntándose cuándo era el mejor momento para entregar el mensaje de Vegeta.

"Y cómo estuvo tu primer día, hermano?" Kakarotto se aventuró a preguntar.

"Muy bien. Digo, el príncipe tiene carácter pero no es tan difícil de tratar."

"Ja." Kakarotto rió, "Escuché que es el epítome de una mala disposición. Digo, aparentemente es rudo y arrogante con todos los que están alrededor."

"Bueno, probablemente yo estaría en constante mal humor si mi padre fuera un idiota como el rey." Interrumpió Chi-Chi.

"No estés defendiéndolo!" Interrumpió Turtles.

"Por supuesto que no." Continuó Chi-Chi. "Pero al menos tengo que sentir pena por el hombre. Escuché que hace un día el hombre recibió una golpiza de su padre que lo dejó a puertas de la muerte."

Bulma sintió su estómago revolverse. 'Entonces eso fue lo que pasó.'

"Cómo puede ser?" Preguntó Radditz confundido. "Yo lo vi hoy… estaba perfectamente bien."

"Bueno, esa es la parte extraña." Añadió Kakarotto. "También escuché de esto. Aparentemente tuvo una milagrosa recuperación… ni el rey lo entiende."

"Bueno, ese bastardo merece lo que le pasa!" Interrumpió Turtles. "Así que… su padre le hizo unos chichones y unas heridas. Con esperanza, la próxima vez terminará el trabajo!"

"Basta!" Gritó Bulma mientras todos la miraban con shock. "No han sido suficientes personas muertas a manos del Rey?" Preguntó Bulma callándolos a todos. Luego dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido antes de precipitarse fuera del salón.

"Iré a ver si--" Comenzó Turtles, pero fue detenido por Radditz.

"No… déjame… Digo, fui quien trajo el tema."

"No, tú no lo hiciste, yo lo--" Kakarotto intentó interrumpir pero Radditz ya había dejado el salón.

"Bueno, eso fue extraño?" Ofreció Chi-Chi mientras la mesa se callaba y comenzaba a comer de nuevo.

* * *

"Bulma?" Comenzó Radditz dulcemente colocando su mano en su hombro.

"Radditz?" Preguntó Bulma sorprendida dándose cuenta quién entró a su habitación.

"No quise molestarte."

"Oh." Ella intentó sonreír. "No lo hiciste, sólo tuve un mal día y estaba un poco defensiva."

"Oh… Bueno, entonces tal vez no quieras escuchar el mensaje que el Príncipe me dijo darte…"

"Qué!" Gritó Bulma. "Qué quieres decir con que tiene un mensaje para mi! Cómo descubrió que me conoces?!"

"Um…" Radditz se acobardó un poco. "Lo dejé escapar."

"Oh de verdad… Y cómo se _escapó_?"

Radditz repasó en lo mejor de su memoria la conversación que tuvo con Vegeta. Bulma escuchó con genuino interés pero intentó esconderlo de Radditz.

"Y cuál es este mensaje?" Preguntó Bulma exasperada.

"Bueno, no lo entiendo… Pero parece pensar que lo harías."

"Sólo entrégamelo, Radditz."

"Vaya…" Radditz aplastó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Siempre he querido escucharte decirme eso." Rió Radditz.

Bulma sólo giró sus ojos ante el idiota frente a ella. "El mensaje."

"Oh, cierto… Dijo que estaría en un lago esta noche… Y que le gustaría que lo encontraras ahí para hablar contigo."

"Y esta es una orden real?" Preguntó Bulma amargamente.

"No… Dijo que era tu elección."

"Bueno, no es tan amable de él permitirme tomar mis propias decisiones!"

"Vaya, realmente lo odias… Me alegra que no está aquí para verlo, probablemente se habría visto aún peor si se lo dijeras en su cara."

"Qué quieres decir con verse peor?"

"Bueno, preguntó por qué lo odiabas tanto como a su padre, y mencioné tu desaparición de la ceremonia de presentación y lo que dijiste. Casi siento lástima por el hombre. Se veía como si quisiera llorar. Realmente, puedes creerlo… Fue como si hirieras sus sentimientos…" Luego Radditz comenzó a reír. "Puedes imaginar… la opinión de una mujer de tercera clase lastimando los _sentimientos_ del príncipe."

"Sí." Bulma forzó una carcajada. "Histérico."

"Bueno, de cualquier manera," Radditz intentó controlar su humor. "Vas a ir… digo… puedo escoltarte si te preocupa que pueda lastimarte o algo."

"No… Está bien, Radditz… De todas formas no voy a ir… Mira, no le digas a nadie de esto, sí?"

"Sí… De todas formas tengo que mantener la boca cerrada… el Príncipe Vegeta no quiere que nadie sepa por alguna razón."

"Bueno, gracias Radditz… Um… Ahora puedes irte…"

"Oh bien." Radditz rió después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando. Luego se giró y salió.

Bulma se desplomó en su cama. No sabía qué hacer. 'Es posible que realmente se preocupe por mi. Pero no puedo confiar en él… Digo, su padre mató a mis padres, y él se quedó ahí riendo… No, no puedo encontrarlo… No puedo traicionar a mis padres… Sin importar lo que _siento_.'

* * *

Vegeta llegó a _su _lago temprano esa noche. Se sentó y miró el agua preguntándose lo que iba a hacer. No estaba seguro de lo que podría decir para hacerla sentir diferente sobre él. Su padre mató a sus padres, mientras él se quedaba ahí y reía. Para ser honesto, Vegeta no recordaba muy claramente la ejecución. Su padre asesinó y una muerte era como el resto. Pero había sabido que sus acciones de ese día pondría fuera de alcance a la única persona por la que había llegado a preocuparse… Cerró sus ojos. Ella nunca estuvo a su alcance verdaderamente. Siempre estuvo más allá de él. Su inteligencia, fuerza, belleza, compasión… todo de ella logró sobrepasarlo. Había pasado su vida creyendo que nunca encontraría una mujer digna de él, pero la verdad fue que encontró una mujer de la que él era indigno.

Vegeta se permitió caer hacia atrás para recostarse con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mirando al cielo. Estaba listo para esperar una eternidad, sólo para tener un vistazo de esta mujer una vez más.

* * *

Vegeta se sentó esperando ocho horas antes de que llegara a la dolorosa realización de que no tenía intenciones de venir. Se desplomó en el suelo en completa miseria. Había perdido la única motivación que tenía en su vida. Su padre aún era más fuerte que él… Su soldado no lo respetaba… Y su mujer no lo quería, mientras él aún tenía que tratar con la ceremonia de presentación en menos de una semana. El hecho de que aún tuviera que escoger una mujer lo hacía sentir aún peor. Cómo iba a encontrar una mujer que igualara la que tenía… Lentamente se levantó y se giró para irse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Bulma de pie ante él con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada de resentimiento en su rostro.

Vegeta permaneció de pie y la miró un momento incapaz de traer palabras a su voz. Bulma también miraba, pero no siendo capaz de ver al hombre con el que había pasado las últimas semanas, sino al hijo del hombre que mató a su padre. Después de unos minutos de mirarse el silencio se volvió mucho y Bulma habló.

"Quería hablar conmigo su _alteza_." Preguntó ella con completa amargura.

"No me llames así." Dijo Vegeta suavemente mientras se acercaba un paso a ella, sólo para verla retroceder un paso.

"Querías verme… Ahora di lo que tienes que decir para que pueda irme." Pidió ella con dolor y rabia llenando su voz.

Vegeta quedó sorprendido por unos momentos.

"Y bien?" Dijo ella impacientándose.

"Radditz me dijo por qué desprecias tanto a mi familia y… entiendo tu resentimiento, y por qué no puedes preocuparte por mi, pero necesito que sepas…" Él avanzó otro paso, esta vez Bulma permaneció quieta. "No fuiste un juego para mi. Yo verdaderamente… planeaba… La verdad es que no te dije quien era porque quería reclamarte en la ceremonia de presentación. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que me hiciera sentir como tú lo haces, y yo… no quería que te preocuparas por mí por el título y el poder que iba a heredar. Si hubiese sabido que tendría el efecto contrario en ti--"

"Me lo habrías dicho pronto?" Interrumpió Bulma pensando que estaba diciéndole lo que pensaba quería escuchar.

"No." Él la detuvo. "Nunca te lo habría dicho. Ves, ese es el punto. Mi maldito título no ha hecho nada sino traerme pena. Eres la primera persona que no sólo me ve como el príncipe. Eso es por qué no quise que supieras."

"Sí?" preguntó Bulma fríamente.

Vegeta estaba profundamente dolido por su falta de sentimiento hacia su sinceridad. Especialmente cuando era algo que no hacía todos los días. Pueden decirlo de nuevo. "Mira," comenzó él con su última súplica. "Si no quieres nada conmigo, entonces está bien. Pero sabes que es porque no puedes perdonar mis pecados de niño, porque mis intenciones hacia ti estas últimas semanas eran genuinas."

Bulma permaneció unos momentos mirándolo con una inexpresiva mirada en su rostro. Vegeta no podía decir si estaba enojada, dolida o qué. Encontró su mirada, asimilando su apariencia como si cada mirada fuera la última.

Bulma, sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza un momento después, y bajó la mirada. Vegeta quería consolarla pero no se atrevió a tocar lo que no podría llamar suyo. "Tengo que irme." Susurró ella mientras levantaba la mirada para entregarle el golpe final a su ya golpeado corazón. "Turtles está esperándome." Ella se giró y voló.

Vegeta cayó de rodillas y sintió algo que nunca había experimentado antes en su vida, sintió lágrimas bajar por su rostro.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Bulma, qué estás pensando! No puedes ver que te ama! Oh bueno, qué puedo hacer sobre eso… Oh sí, soy la autora y puedo hacer algo sobre eso! Bien, después qué? Vegeta ha perdido a Bulma, así que concentrará su energía en acabar con su padre. Pero su padre en qué se está concentrando? Y con quién se va a topar Bulma cuando llegue a casa para tener una perspectiva? Les daré una pista… No es Turtles… Dejen reviews y el próximo capítulo llegará pronto!


	11. Atacado

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 10 - Atacado

* * *

Bulma logró contener sus lágrimas durante todo su vuelo a casa, pero una vez que aterrizó afuera de su casa no pudo contenerlas más. Apenas logró tambalearse en la puerta de enfrente antes de estrellarse en una sólida masa de músculos. Levantó la mirada para ver a Bardock frente a ella luciendo listo para llorar. Bulma se tomó un momento para controlar sus sollozos antes de hablar. "Padre, yo--"

"Shhh-" Respondió Bardock mientras abrazaba a la mujer que clamaba como su hija. "Ven conmigo." Susurró él guiándola afuera. "He estado esperando tu regreso… Necesitamos hablar." Bulma asintió y luego secó sus lágrimas y se preparó para lo que tenía que decir.

"Hablé con Radditz."

Bulma inmediatamente giró sus ojos. "Te lo dijo!" Chilló ella.

"No. Asumí lo que estaba pasando de lo que le saqué. Para ser honesto, creo que el muchacho está totalmente despistado." Bardock sacudió su cabeza un momento preguntándose cómo uno de sus hijo podía ser tan inepto.

Bulma le dio la espalda. "Debes estar avergonzado de mi." Susurró ella.

Bardock suspiró mientras avanzaba y colocaba sus manos en sus hombros. "Nunca podría avergonzarme de ti, niña qué paternal; especialmente por esto. No has hecho nada malo."

"Cómo puedes decir eso!" Gritó Bulma. "Traicioné a mis propios padres cada vez que estuve con _él_. Nunca podré perdonarme por lo que hice."

"Esa es la verdadera razón por la que estás tan lastimada, porque 'traicionaste' a tus padres? O es el dolor que estás sintiendo por alejar al hombre por el que te preocupas?"

"Por favor, padre… No me preocupo por él… no puedo."

Bardock bajó la mirada y secó una lágrima de su rostro. "Nunca pudiste mentirme… aún no puedes."

"Por qué estás diciendo esto? Deberías estar gritándome por lo que hice… Por qué estás intentando probar que tengo sentimientos por ese bastardo?"

Bardock la miró profundamente a los ojos antes de comenzar. "Bulma, he estado observándote estas semanas. Nunca te he visto tan feliz como lo has estado. Y de acuerdo a lo que Radditz me dijo suena que los sentimientos de este hombre son iguales, si no más fuertes que los tuyos. Así que pregunto por qué dejas que un error que cometió de niño se interponga en tu camino?"

"Un error! Estás llamando el asesinato de mis padres un error!"

"No, niña." Bardock intentó calmarla. "El asesino de tus padres fue el insensible acto del REY Vegeta, no de su hijo. Sé que el niño estuvo ahí en el momento y no hizo nada, pero debes recordar… Era un niño como tú en el momento. Todo lo que sabía era las enseñanzas y prácticas corruptas de su padre. No puedes colocar tanta culpa en él como lo estás haciendo."

"Estás equivocado. Tengo todo el derecho a colocar tanta culpa en él como lo hago. Nada ha cambiado, es el mismo bastardo insensible que fue el día que presenció la muerte de mis padres, sólo que esta vez de manos del Príncipe mismo. Es como el hombre que mató a mis padres, gobernará con el mismo terror del Rey, y no estaré a su lado como él!"

"Pero niña, ese es mi punto. Qué incidentes has escuchado que involucraran al príncipe desde que te conoció? Para que sientas algo por este hombre significa que debes haber visto algo en él que no era del príncipe bastardo que me describes ahora."

"No te entiendo. Por qué lo defiendes así?"

"Porque… creo que puedes ser buena para él. Creo que tu presencia en su vida podría detener de pasar otra vez lo que le pasó a tus padres."

"Subestimas mi afecto por él. Estoy segura que está con alguna ramera para 'superar lo mío' mientras hablamos." Dijo ella amargada mientras se giraba.

"No lo creo. Cuando encuentras con quien quieres unirte para toda la eternidad, no hay otra persona que pueda hacerte olvidar."

"Y estás perfectamente en lo correcto…" Ella asintió en acuerdo. "Lo cual es por qué no tendré problema en olvidarlo, porque tengo a Turtles. Él siempre ha sido el destinado para unirme y ahora lo sé sin duda."

"Bulma…"

"No. Creo que te has hecho perfectamente claro. Sé lo que quiero y no es al hijo del asesino de mis padres. Ahora si no te importa necesito dormir un poco."

"Bulma espera." Bardock intentó llamarla pero ya había regresado adentro. Permaneció afuera un momento preguntándose si algo de lo que dijo fue asimilado.

* * *

Cuando Vegeta regresó al castillo le ordenó a treinta de las élites unírsele para un poco de entrenamiento. Dos horas después Vegeta había logrado cansarse completamente matando a veintiún guardias y dejando a los últimos nueve deshabilitados permanentemente. Vegeta necesitaba desahogar su dolor y la forma más conocida para hacerlo era la rabia. Una vez que todos los guardias murieron o quedaron inconscientes Vegeta cayó al suelo perdido. La mirada de shock en su rostro cuando ella lo dejó fue una que permaneció en su rostro hasta este momento. Su mirada de dolor inmediatamente se tornó en una de rabia cuando sintió el ki de su padre viniendo hacia él.

"Bueno, si no es mi patético hijo… Te importaría decirme por qué elegiste disponer de algunos de mis soldados favoritos?"

"Jódete!" Gritó Vegeta mientras pasaba a su padre.

El rey miró alrededor el desastre que su hijo había hecho y se preguntó lo que había despertado semejante rabia en su hijo. 'Creo que tendré que tratar con esto personalmente.'

* * *

"Buenos días, Radditz." Saludó un nuevo soldado.

"Quién eres?" Le preguntó Radditz al joven.

"Apenas fui promovido anoche."

"Qué pasó anoche?"

"El Príncipe Vegeta enloqueció con algunas élites y ahora treinta nuevas posiciones necesitan llenarse."

"Los mató a todos?" Radditz tragó.

"No a todos, sólo a la mayoría." El hombre rió. "Pero no te preocupes… No lo he visto hoy, podría no perturbarte."

"Oh, genial." Dijo Radditz con leve temor mientras dejaba al soldado para ir a encontrar al Príncipe. Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente lo descubrió en la enfermería.

"Buenos días, señor." Saludó Radditz lentamente mientras se arrodillaba ante el príncipe.

Vegeta no reconoció la presencia del guardia. Sólo estaba sentado mirando vaciamente mientras los doctores vendaban sus heridas de la noche anterior. Radditz se sintió complemente incómodo así que se levantó lentamente y dijo que saldría si el príncipe no lo necesitaba. Radditz se giró para irse pero fue detenido cuando Vegeta lo reconoció finalmente.

"Radditz." Dijo él.

"Sí?" Radditz tragó.

Vegeta empujó al doctor y le dijo a Radditz seguirlo.

Los dos bajaron por el corredor hasta que entraron al salón de entrenamiento.

"Quiere pelear, Señor?" Preguntó Radditz temeroso.

Vegeta sonrió. "Escasamente… Lo que iba a decirte necesita ser en estricta confidencia."

"Sí, Señor."

"Bien, ahora escucha. Mi padre está planeando algo. No sé lo que es pero sé que algo está pasando. Así que quiero vigilarlo. Saber a dónde va, con quién habla y lo que está planeando… Y asegúrate de que no te descubra!"

"Sí, señor." Radditz salió para encontrar al rey mientras Vegeta se quedaba solo para controlar su rabia. 'Tu fin será pronto, anciano.'

* * *

La mañana siguiente Bulma despertó y decidió ir a su laboratorio. La ciencia siempre lograba ser un aliviador de estrés para ella, así que decidió que el trabajo podría ayudar a su mente a deshacerse de _cosas_.

Una vez que Bulma entró a su laboratorio, el estrés fue lo primero que pudo mostrar su rostro cuando vio la vista más horrorosa desde la muerte de sus padres. Frente al tanque de recuperación de su padre estaba el asesino de sus padres.

Bulma se paralizó mientras observaba al Rey girarse y notar su presencia. Observó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y cubría su rostro con una horrible sonrisa. "Bueno… Ahora veo por qué mi hijo te quería toda para él."

Bulma de repente se llenó con una sensación de disgusto mientras observaba al enfermo bastardo lamer sus labios. "Fuera de mi laboratorio!" Gritó ella incapaz de morder su lengua un momento más.

"Ya, ya." Rió él. "Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu Rey… pronto podría ganar un poco de respeto." Dijo él avanzando hacia ella. "Porque odiaría tener que _disciplinar _una Saiyajín con una belleza como la tuya." Susurró él levantando su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Bulma desvió su mano. "No me toques." Siseó ella mientras se alejaba de él.

"Igual a mi mocoso… Necesitas que te enseñe tu lugar!" Rugió el Rey Vegeta ofendido mientras llevaba hacia atrás su puño y se movía para golpearla, pero todo lo que golpeó fue aire cuando Bulma esquivó su golpe.

El Rey levantó su mirada en shock ante su desafianza. "Debiste haber recibido ese puño mujer… porque sabes que me enojaste."

El Rey se precipitó hacia ella, esta vez haciendo contacto y enviándola a volar por la habitación. Ella finalmente cayó al suelo después de que golpeó su cabeza en la pared de ladrillo del laboratorio. El Rey se abalanzó para un segundo golpe cuando se sintió volando al otro lado de la habitación. Bulma logró recuperar su foco mientras miraba para ver a Radditz atacando al Rey con toda su fuerza.

Bulma observó en shock mientras el Rey era derribado. Lo próximo que supo fue que sintió a Radditz volar hacia ella y levantarla. "Tenemos que salir de aquí." Se apresuró Radditz mientras miraba la sangre goteando de su cabeza. "Estás herida."

"No te preocupes por mi, Radditz… Debes salir de aquí antes de que el Rey se de cuenta de quién lo golpeó… Te matará…"

"No voy a irme sin ti." Suplicó Radditz.

"No puedo… Ya está tras de mi, va a continuar viniendo…"

"El Príncipe te protegerá." Ofreció Radditz esperando que no peleara más con él.

Bulma miró al Rey y observó cuando comenzó a venir. Sintió que estaba comenzando a caer inconsciente de nuevo e imaginó en ese momento que preferiría enfrentar al Príncipe que al Rey. Apenas asintió antes de que todo quedara oscuro. Radditz salió de la habitación acomodando a Bulma en sus brazos antes de que el Rey tuviera un vistazo de los dos.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Vegeta protegiéndola. Amo ese concepto. En el siguiente… Radditz lleva a Bulma al castillo. Qué hará Vegeta? Qué hará el Rey? Y qué hay de Bulma? Qué tan lastimada está? Y a quién más traerá Radditz? Confíen en mi, el próximo capítulo será realmente interesante! Más reviews Actualizaciones más rápidas!


	12. Reunidos de Nuevo

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 11 - Reunidos de nuevo

* * *

Vegeta estaba en su dormitorio privado cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta en el corredor. Salió de su habitación y se preparó para matar a quienquiera que se atreviera a interrumpir su descanso cuando casi colapsa del shock ante la vista que encontró. Radditz estaba frente a él sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Bulma en sus brazos.

Vegeta sólo tuvo un momento para gemir mientras Radditz se apresuraba hacia él. "Por favor, su alteza… Es Bulma… Ha sido herida… Necesito que la cu--"

Antes de que Radditz tuviera una oportunidad de terminar Vegeta tomó a Bulma de sus brazos. "Trae un médico inmediatamente… Ve!" Gritó Vegeta mientras Radditz se apresuraba.

Vegeta miró a la mujer en sus brazos y temió lo peor. Su rechazo no fue nada comparado a la idea de su muerte. Cerró sus ojos cuando una enferma sensación llenó su estómago. Entonces voló a su habitación y gentilmente la recostó en su cama. Él simplemente se sentó y la miró mientras esperaba a Radditz y al médico.

Los dos entraron unos momentos después. Vegeta y Radditz fueron sacados de la habitación mientras el doctor examinaba a Bulma. Una vez en el corredor, Vegeta agarró a Radditz por el cuello y le gritó. "Quién lo hizo!"

"Su padre." Tosió Radditz. Vegeta dejó caer al guardia al piso en shock y ofensa. "Dime exactamente lo que pasó!"

* * *

'Mataré a esa mujer!' Pensó el Rey para sí mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo. No podía creer después del golpe que le dio que pudiera tener la fuerza suficiente para redireccionar un ataque, particularmente uno que pudiera derribarlo. 'Algo no está bien…' Pensó para sí mientras escaneaba los alrededores. 'A dónde demonios se fue?' Él miró alrededor y apretó sus puños mientras regresaba hacia el tanque de recuperación.

'Así que sabes. Ese idiota científico Briefs en realidad pudo haber terminado esta chatarra. Digo, esta máquina es la única forma en la que ni mocoso pudo haberse recuperado tan rápidamente.' El Rey sonrió un momento. 'Eso debe haber sido. Encontró el tanque de recuperación de Briefs y luego esta mujer debió ser quien la terminó… Qué astuto… Seducirla para poner sus manos en esta máquina antes que yo. Bueno, debo decir que estoy un poco impresionado con su intento, pero si piensa que reclamará todo el crédito por traer esta tecnología a la raza Saiyajín entonces está tristemente equivocado.' El rey pausó un momento y pensó en la mujer que golpeó antes. 'Bueno, parecía altamente ofendida por mi presencia. Supongo que mi muchacho es el resultado de eso… Bueno, supongo que tendré que jugar su propio juego y ver que la lealtad de esta mujer esté conmigo. Después de todo, no puedo permitir que la única persona que puede avanzar en la tecnología de mi pueblo tan drásticamente esté del lado de mi mocoso… Y además… creo que disfrutaré ser mucho más _persuasivo_ que mi hijo.'

El Rey sonrió malvadamente mientras regresaba al castillo.

* * *

"Así que una vez que llegué ahí y vi a Bulma en problemas, me abalancé hacia el Rey derribándolo. No iba a dejar que ese hijo de perra la lastimara más de lo que ya lo ha hecho!" Siseó Radditz mientras terminaba de decirle a Vegeta lo que había pasado.

Vegeta mientras tanto, estaba usando todo su control para contenerse de ir tras su padre y arrancarle la cabeza. Tomó un profundo respiro y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro. Radditz sólo permaneció ahí y observaba preguntándose lo que el príncipe tendría en mente, pero entonces Vegeta se detuvo cuando el médico salió de la habitación.

"Y bien!" Le gritó Vegeta al hombre esperando un reporte.

"Ella… Ah…" El hombre tartamudeó mientras intentaba hablar. "Tiene una moderada herida en la cabeza, pero es una mujer fuerte y con un poco de descanso se recuperará rápidamente."

"Bien." Declaró Vegeta rápidamente mientras levantaba su mano y mandaba al doctor al olvido.

"Por qué demonios fue eso!" Preguntó Radditz en shock ante la frialdad del Príncipe.

"No tenía opción… Ha visto a Bulma y si mi padre tiene sospechas de esa patética excusa de Saiyajín, la habría entregado en un santiamén."

Radditz miró perplejo ante la preocupación del Príncipe por la salud y la seguridad de Bulma. "Entiendo…" Dijo Radditz. "Mire, creo que debo llevar a Bulma a casa antes de--" Comenzó Radditz mientras iba a abrir la puerta pero Vegeta lo detuvo.

"No!" Vegeta agarró el brazo de Radditz. "Ella se queda aquí. No será movida todavía. Además, no sé dónde está mi padre y llevarla por ahí es peligroso!"

Radditz suspiró. "Mi familia se preocupará por ella, señor. Y sé que no hay nadie más que querría ver que a Turtles cuando despierte… Debe estar con ellos."

Vegeta hizo una mueca ante el comentario de Turtles, pero decidió transigir por la seguridad de Bulma. "Si quieres traer a este Turtles aquí entonces bien… pero ella se queda!"

"Está bien…" Radditz asintió saliendo de la habitación.

El motivo de Vegeta no era completamente desinteresado… Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró a Bulma. 'Finalmente a solas.' Él caminó hacia la cama y se acostó junto a ella. Gentilmente envolvió sus brazos y cola alrededor de su cuerpo. Sabía que se molestaría al despertar y encontrarse en sus brazos pero no le importó. Sólo quería acostarse junto a ella y escuchar los latidos de su corazón. "No permitiré que ese bastardo te lastime de nuevo." Susurró él cerrando sus ojos para unírsele en su sueño.

* * *

"Turtles!" Gritó Radditz mientras abría la puerta.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Bardock deteniendo a su hijo de gritar más.

"Necesito encontrar a Turtles… Dónde está?"

"Salió esta mañana y no lo he visto desde entonces… Por qué, qué necesitas?"

"Es Bulma!" Jadeó Radditz, "El Rey la atacó."

"Qué!" Gritó Bardock con disgusto y furia. "Dónde está?"

"La llevé al castillo - el Príncipe está con ella en su habitación mientras hablamos - Quería llevar a Turtles para que pudiera ver una cara conocida cuando despierte - Digo, aún odia al príncipe." Dijo Radditz en un solo respiro, aún tan despistado como siempre sobre lo que pasó entre los dos.

Bardock pensó un momento, 'Turtles no debería estar allá, sólo complicaría la situación.'

"No." Bardock lo detuvo. "Quiero que me lleves a mi. No sé dónde está Turtles o cuándo regresará así que déjame acompañarte."

Radditz asintió, después de todo no podía rechazar a su padre. Los dos volaron hacia el castillo.

* * *

Vegeta abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó un leve gemido de Bulma mientras comenzaba a moverse un poco. Él la abrazó más fuerte para intentar calmarla. Funcionó por un momento, pero no detuvo a Bulma de despertar. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y miró al príncipe para ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó él lentamente acariciando gentil su mejilla, pero Bulma instintivamente desvió su mano.

"Lo siento." Dijo Vegeta un poco incómodo mientras la soltaba y se sentaba. "No quise--"

"No, no eres tú." Ella lo detuvo mientras también se sentaba. "Es sólo que… ese bastardo hizo lo mismo antes de golpearme." Bulma pudo sentirse mareada así que gentilmente recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Vegeta mientras tanto, apretaba sus dientes ante la idea de que su padre la tocara. "Pagará por esto."

"Cómo?" Preguntó Bulma con una leve carcajada. "La última vez que pelearon te encontré medio muerto en mi puerta."

"Así que lo descubriste?" Preguntó Vegeta un poco sorprendido de que supiera.

"Por qué crees que vendría tras de mi? Quiere el tanque de recuperación."

"No lo tendrá." Siseó Vegeta.

"Eso no importa más." Dijo Bulma mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que una lágrima bajara por su rostro. "Mis padres no querrían que muriera por una máquina… No hay nada que pueda hacer… Si él la quiere puede tenerla."

"Mujer," susurró Vegeta mientras tomaba su rostro y lo acercaba a él. "No quiero que--" Sin embargo, Vegeta se detuvo a media oración y la liberó cuando sintió dos ki viniendo en su dirección. Bulma también los sintió y decidió recostarse en la cama. Vegeta se levantó y se giró cuando la puerta se abrió. Entró Radditz y un hombre que se parecía a Turtles, pero mayor.

Bardock miró a Bulma y luego al príncipe. Caminó hacia Bulma y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Estás bien, niña?"

"Sí, padre." Susurró Bulma tomando su mano.

'Padre?' Se preguntó Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia Radditz. "Pensé que ibas a traer a Turtles?" Preguntó Vegeta sin una onza de queja en su voz.

"Sí, pero no pude encontrarlo. Papá quiso venir… Tal vez debamos darles un momento." Radditz asintió hacia la puerta y Vegeta lo siguió mientras salían.

Bulma se acostó y observó mientras salía Vegeta, Bardock por supuesto se dio cuenta. "Sabes, para un insensible bastardo él parece estar genuinamente preocupado por tu bienestar."

"Por favor, ahora no." Bulma suspiró, "No estoy de humor para tratar con esto."

Bardock aceptó reluctante mientras cambiaba de tema. "Radditz me dijo que el Rey estaba tras el tanque de recuperación… Esa es la única razón por la que vino a verte?"

"Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Bulma insegura de a lo que quería llegar.

"Creo que el Rey está preocupado por su hijo. Todos los días Vegeta se vuelve un poco más fuerte que el día anterior, mientras el poder del Rey apenas cambia. Sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Príncipe tenga la aprobación del pueblo para matarlo. Creo que el Rey podría querer usar el tanque de recuperación como un instrumento para mantener alta su popularidad. Si esto es así, entonces puedes estar en más peligro del que el Príncipe puede protegerte."

Bulma suspiró. "Como le dije a Vegeta… Si quiere el tanque de recuperación puede tenerlo, no vale la pena morir por eso."

"Pero Bulma, el tanque mismo no es suficiente para el Rey. Querrá que alguien sea capaz de operarlo y producirlo en masa."

Bulma sintió su estómago revolverse. "Estás diciendo que podría obligarme a trabajar para él?

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que será mejor que te prepares. Una vez que el Rey supo de la inteligencia de tu padre logró usar cada truco en su libro para ganar su lealtad. Sobornó, chantajeó y amenazó a tu padre, y aún fue asesinado."

Bulma sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. "Me rehúso a perder mi vida como lo hizo mi padre!"

"No tienes que hacerlo pero debes confiar en mi cuando te digo esto… Tienes un aliado en el Príncipe, no dejes que viejos recuerdos y sentimientos se interpongan en tu camino ahora."

"Pero pad--"

"No… no soy tonto, niña… Veo la forma en que se miran. Sus sentimientos son tan genuinos como los tuyos y hasta que tú dejes de permitir que tu odio y amargura nublen tu juicio, tus ojos no se abrirán a la verdad."

"Por qué es tan importante que confíe en Vegeta?" preguntó Bulma amargamente. "Entiendo que él es el menor de dos males pero aún es malo! Aún es un bastardo asesino como su padre. No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida con un hombre así!" Discutió Bulma casi intentando convencerse más que a Bardock.

Bardock suspiró mientras abrazaba a Bulma gentilmente. Luego la soltó y se levantó para irse. "Creo que Radditz quería verte… Lo enviaré."

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Próximamente… Bueno, Radditz va a ver a Bulma mientras Vegeta y Bardock tienen una pequeña discusión… El Rey regresa al castillo, y adivinen quién es la primera persona a la que va a ver?… Y quién es el indeseado guardia con el que se topan Radditz, Bardock y Vegeta? Confíen en mi, nunca creerán quién es! El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos… estará pronto!


	13. Una Indeseable Oferta

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 12 - Una Indeseable Oferta

* * *

Vegeta y Radditz estaban paseándose de un lado a otro cuando Bardock salió. Miró a Vegeta antes de caminar hacia Radditz. "Puedes verla ahora." Dijo él mientras su hijo entraba a la habitación para ver cómo estaba. Vegeta y Bardock quedaron en silencio mientras Vegeta continuaba paseándose.

"No tienes que esconderme tu preocupación. Mi hija ya me dijo lo que pasó entre ustedes."

Vegeta se sorprendió levemente de que Bulma hubiera dicho algo sobre eso, pero luego cambió a un comportamiento más ofensivo. "Entonces supongo que voy a recibir un sermón para alejarme de ella?"

Bardock rió levemente. "No… En realidad iba a sugerir lo contrario."

"Qué?" Preguntó Vegeta confundido. "No se supone que es con tu propio hijo al que se unirá? Por qué querrías que yo la buscara?"

Bardock suspiró. "Su rechazo matará al muchacho pero me temo que debe ser de esa manera."

"Debe ser?" Preguntó Vegeta, pensando por un momento que el hombre había perdido la razón.

"He visto crecer a Bulma desde que era una niña, y nunca en mi vida he visto tanta alegría en sus ojos como lo vi cuando estuvo contigo. Y nunca he visto tanto dolor en sus ojos como cuando descubrió quién eras… Para mí son claros sus sentimientos."

"Cuál es tu punto?" Preguntó Vegeta intentando sonar desinteresado.

"El punto, muchacho, es que no creo que ella sea la única experimentando esos fuertes sentimientos."

Vegeta suspiró levemente dándole la espalda. "Lo que crees que sentimos o no sentimos no es de consecuencia. Ella ya ha dejado perfectamente claro dónde estamos y definitivamente _no_ debe ser."

"Bueno, esa es una actitud muy derrotista." Rió Bardock. "Para un futuro rey, claro."

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y continuó paseándose.

* * *

"Papá?" Gritó Turtles entrando por la puerta después de un largo día de entrenamiento con su hermano. "Oye, Kakarotto, no siento el ki de papá. Dónde podrá estar a esta hora?"

"No sé, pero tampoco siento el ki de Radditz o Bulma. Usualmente están en casa a tiempo para cenar."

"Papi!" Gritó una joven voz mientras Gohan salía corriendo de la cocina para saltar a los brazos de su padre.

"Hola Gohan!" Kakarotto palpó a su hijo en la cabeza. "Dónde está tu mamá?"

"Está en la cocina haciendo la cena… Y cómo estuvo la pelea con el tío Turtles?"

"Fue grandioso, niño." Comenzó Turtles. "Tu papá me golpeó muy mal, es un hombre rudo, sabes!"

"Ese es mi papá!" Gohan sonrió mientras su padre lo bajaba al piso.

"Y Gohan," comenzó Kakarotto, "Has visto al abuelo, al tío Radditz o a Bulma?"

Gohan pensó un momento. "Bueno, el abuelo estuvo aquí esta mañana y luego un poco durante la tarde, pero no lo he visto desde entonces. Y el tío Ditz y la tía Bulma no han estado aquí desde el desayuno."

Kakarotto y Turtles se miraron mutuamente un momento no seguros de qué pensar de esto. "Bueno," comenzó Kakarotto, "vamos a cenar, estoy seguro que pronto estarán en casa."

Turtles asintió mientras los dos hombres seguían a Gohan a la cocina.

"Bueno, era hora de que llegaran a casa." Chi-Chi sonrió mientras Kakarotto llegaba tras ella y le daba un 'beso de saludo' que pareció durar más de lo que debía.

"Vamos, ustedes dos! Voy a perder mi cena antes de comerla!" Turtles rió mientras los dos se separaban y caminaban hacia la mesa.

"No deberíamos esperar al abuelo y a los otros?" preguntó Gohan.

"No creo que estén en casa a tiempo para la cena, Gohan." Dijo Chi-Chi indicándole comenzar a comer.

"Sabes a dónde fue papá?" Le preguntó Kakarotto a su esposa.

"No… No exactamente pero creo que era importante. Digo, sentí a Radditz llegar a casa esta tarde y luego lo escuché gritando por Turtles, pero antes de que pudiera bajar a decirle que fuiste a entrenar, él y Bardock salieron por la puerta."

"Qué extraño. Entonces estaba buscándome?" Preguntó Turtles.

"Eso supongo, para lo que sea debe haber sido importante para que fuera tu padre."

"Mira, estoy seguro que lo que fuera, papá y Radditz pueden manejarlo… Así que relajémonos y comamos nuestra cena." Ofreció Kakarotto esperando romper la tensión.

Todos regresaron a comer, sin embargo, ninguno dejó de pensar exactamente a dónde se habían ido.

* * *

"Por qué estuviste adentro tanto tiempo?!" Demandó Vegeta mirando al guardia que había pasado casi una hora con Bulma.

"Teníamos mucho de qué hablar!" Dijo Radditz. "Digo, alguien tenía que explicarme lo que estaba pasando exactamente!"

"Ella te dijo?" preguntó Bardock sorprendido. "Entonces sabes todo?"

"Sí! Digo, debieron decirme todo desde el comienzo!" Siseó Radditz dirigiendo su ofensa hacia ambos hombres.

Vegeta inmediatamente se precipitó y agarró a Radditz por el cuello. "Mira, tonto. Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para sentimientos heridos! Ahora, si dices una palabra de lo que has descubierto personalmente te enviaré a la próxima dimensión!!"

Vegeta soltó a Radditz mientras Bardock iba a ayudar a su hijo a levantarse. "No dejemos que nuestros temperamentos saquen lo mejor de nosotros, despertaremos a Bulma!" Regañó Bardock.

"Oh sí." Radditz rascó su cabeza. "Ella dijo decirles que no le hablará a ninguno de nosotros hasta que comamos algo. Dijo que podía escuchar nuestros estómagos gruñendo todo el tiempo."

"Creo que es una excelente idea." Asintió Bardock.

"Sí, realmente también podría comerme un gusano." Dijo Radditz frotando su estómago. "Qué dice, su alteza?"

La primera idea de Vegeta fue un no pero como Bulma estaba dormida y el increíblemente hambriento decidió que era lo mejor.

Los tres hombres fueron al comedor. Afortunadamente para ellos, sólo unas pocas élites quedaban de la cena. Los tres arrasaron la comida que quedó cuando se sentaron a comer. Permanecieron en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, aparte de una pequeña conversación Bardock y Radditz habían preguntado lo que los otros harían en ese momento. A Vegeta normalmente no le importaban los asuntos familiares, pero como era la familia de Bulma, destelló su interés.

Los tres prácticamente terminaron cuando uno de las élites personales del padre de Vegeta interrumpió su comida. "Su alteza." El oscuro guardia se agachó burlón. "No creo haber conocido a sus nuevos guardias." Él señaló a Bardock y a Radditz.

"Yamcha." Siseó Vegeta. "No deberías estar lamiendo las botas de mi padre o algo?"

"Oh, su alteza, sus palabras hieren!" El guardia continuó con sarcasmo. "Simplemente estaba intentando conversar amablemente con sus dos débiles guardias."

"DÉBIL!" Radditz saltó sólo para ser detenido por su padre.

Yamcha rió. "Ya veo, le permite a esas patéticas excusas de soldados pelear a su lado para hacerlo sentir más fuerte de lo que en realidad es."

A este punto, Vegeta se levantó. "Si piensas que perdonaré tu vida porque mi padre te favorece como uno de sus guardias personales, estas tristemente equivocado!" Vegeta se echó para atrás para golpearlo pero fue detenido por Bardock.

"Su alteza," Bardock se dirigió a él formalmente en público. "Por favor, permítame ocuparme de esta molestia."

Vegeta levantó una ceja. 'Este hombre está loco! Yamcha es una élite, puede derrotarlo?' Vegeta se tornó interesado en ver esto así que se hizo a un lado.

"Debes estar bromeando, anciano!" Se burló Yamcha, mientras Bardock se detenía frente a él listo para pelear.

Yamcha sacudió su cabeza y se puso en posición de pelea. "Oh bueno, es tu muerte."

Lo próximo que alguien supo fue que los dos hombres estaban en el aire atacándose mutuamente.

* * *

El Rey estaba de un humor más optimista cuando llegó al castillo. Había ido a la habitación de su hijo para interrumpirlo rudamente en su sueño, cuando se detuvo en shock al ver la hermosa silueta de una mujer envuelta en las sábanas de seda de su hijo. Gruñó con celos. Pero después de un momento le dio un segundo vistazo. 'No puede ser…' El Rey se acercó unos pasos y se dio cuenta exactamente de a quién estaba mirando. 'Así que vino directo a él?' Un frunce cubrió el rostro del Rey. 'Bueno, supongo que me ahorré mucho trabajo.' Pensó malinterpretando ingenuamente la situación.

Avanzó hacia un lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde. Se acercó para inhalar su aroma. "Intoxicante." Susurró una vez se separó. Luego retiró su guante tocando su mejilla gentilmente con el reverso de su mano. "Tan suave."

Se separó otra vez cuando comenzó a sentir su erección empezar a endurecerse. Decidió que tenía que controlarse si iba a tenerla de su lado… y eventualmente en su cama. El Rey sonrió. 'Bueno, al menos el muchacho tiene buen gusto.'

Estuvo por levantarse e irse cuando la escuchó gemir. La vio comenzando a abrir sus ojos. "Vegeta?" Susurró ella muy débil para diferenciar entre el Príncipe y el Rey.

El Rey Vegeta sonrió notando su suerte y decidió tomar ventaja de la situación.

Lo próximo que supo Bulma fue que sintió dos manos tomar su rostro. Sintió cuando rudamente presionó sus labios contra los suyos mientras todo su cuerpo era halado hacia un musculoso pecho. Estaba en estado de shock cuando sintió una lengua devorar su boca rudamente.

Ella inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal. 'Vegeta no es así de rudo, así de forzado y no tiene barba--' Finalmente logró abrir sus ojos y salir del adormecimiento para ver a la abominación que la tenía en su abrazo. Luchó ampliamente para alejarlo pero aún estaba muy débil. Afortunadamente después de un momento el Rey rompió el beso pero mantuvo sus manos para ver que no pusiera ninguna resistencia. Bulma observó enferma cuando el demente bastardo lamió sus labios como lo había hecho antes.

"Cuál es el problema?" Sonrió él. "Me llamaste."

Ella se sintió enferma por la semejanza, sin mencionar que tuvieran el mismo nombre. "Qué quieres?" Siseó ella mientras finalmente lograba zafarse de él y saltar de la cama.

Su repentino arranque de energía asustó al Rey. 'Fue como si su ki se elevara… No es interesante.'

"Estoy terriblemente apenado por asustarte, niña, pero asumí que estabas llamándome… Especialmente después de que dejaras nuestra conversación tan rudamente."

"No tengo nada que decirte, así que te sugiero que salgas de aquí." Gruñó ella.

"O qué?" Rió él. "Esperas que mi hijo llegue por esas puertas y te rescate?"

"No necesito la ayuda de tu hijo… Y no necesito ser rescatada de aquellos como tú."

"Sí? Bueno, dime… Cómo es que lograste derribarme antes? Digo, te di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cómo tenías aún la energía para pelear?" Preguntó él dando un paso hacia ella.

"Creo que descubrirás que estoy llena de sorpresas." Gruñó ella no queriendo delatar a Radditz.

"Realmente, entonces podrías hacerlo otra vez? Me mostrarías?" Preguntó él sin creerle.

"No… ahora déjame poner esto perfectamente claro, no tengo interés de quedarme a escuchar otro minuto tus porquerías! Así que si no te vas entonces yo lo haré!" Dijo ella precipitándose hacia la puerta.

"Sólo un minuto." Interrumpió el Rey colocando su mano en la puerta para detenerla antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para salir. "Antes de que te vayas, creo que debes escuchar mi oferta."

"Oferta?" Preguntó Bulma un poco curiosa de la enferma idea que tuviera en mente.

"Verás." Comenzó el Rey mientras la arrinconaba hacia la pared. "Si conoces a mi hijo, debes saber lo difícil que es. Digo, es completamente incontrolable e irrespetuoso. Creo que está muy capacitado para ser el próximo Rey, pero como es mi único hijo no hay mucha opción en el asunto… Sin embargo… si tuviera más tiempo para disciplinar al muchacho antes de que tome el trono podría salvar a la raza Saiyajín de tener un fracaso de Rey…" Él pausó un momento cuando Bulma alcanzaba la pared finalmente. "Verás, es ahí donde entras. Esa pequeña máquina tuya podría multiplicar mi favoritismo con el pueblo. Nadie cuestionará que me aferre a la corona."

Bulma sintió escalofríos bajar por su espina ante la idea de quedarse como Rey más de lo que debería. Quería gritarle lo patético y disgustante que era, pero no era estúpida, sabía lo lejos que la llevaría. Imaginó que la creía una ramera tras el poder del príncipe, así que decidió jugar bajo esa suposición y dejarlo pensar que estaba interesada.

"Y qué podría obtener de esto?" preguntó ella menos brusca.

'Bien, ya la tengo interesada.' Pensó el Rey ingenuo. "Bueno querida, no sólo estarías ayudando al pueblo Saiyajín, sino que tendrías mi imperecedera gratitud." Luego se inclinó para susurrar en su oído. "Te daré poder, riqueza, prestigio y…" Él pausó presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. "Una habitación junto a la mía."

Bulma sintió como si fuera a vomitar. Intentó calmar su respiración, temía que el Rey pudiera captar su nerviosismo y notar que estaba mintiéndole. Sin embargo, el Rey sólo tomó su intensa respiración como una señal de su deseo por él y sonrió mientras se movía para besarla de nuevo. Bulma lo esquivó bajo su brazo y se alejó de él.

"Sabes, necesito pensarlo… Y tu hijo regresará en cualquier minuto así que no deberíamos…"

"Deberíamos qué?" preguntó el Rey Vegeta mientras la halaba en sus brazos otra vez. "No le encantaría a mi hijo vernos en _su _cama cuando regrese."

Bulma tragó mientras forzaba esa enferma imagen fuera de su cabeza e intentaba otro razonamiento. "Aún estoy un poco mareada por lo anterior, me temo que podría dormir un poco."

El Rey levantó una ceja preguntándose si eso era verdad pero no quería empujar su suerte al hacer lo que hizo antes. "Muy bien, mujer, pero déjamelo saber pronto. Soy un hombre impaciente."

'Ya lo sabía.' Siseó Bulma para sí mientras lo observaba girar e irse. Entonces colapsó en la cama y comenzó a llorar ante la idea de esa bestia tocándola. 'Cómo puede ser tan enfermo como para pensar que después de matar a mis padres querría estar cerca a él! Ese enfermo bastardo!' Ella salió de la cama como si estuviera incendiándose mientras pensaba en lo que quería hacer con ella ahí. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras continuaba sollozando por lo que estaba pasándole.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Eeek. El rey y Bulma Guácala! De cualquier forma, sé que la idea de Yamcha como una élite realmente es dura de tragar, pero el hombre va a ser pateado en el trasero, así que pensé que era apropiado. Bien, el próximo capítulo. Bardock termina su pelea… Bulma trata con su interludio con el Rey… Oh y qué hay de Turtles? En verdad se vuelve de nuevo un factor! Eee… Bulma tiene muchos hombres en su vida! RxR! El próximo capítulo seguirá pronto…


	14. Un Nuevo Pupilo

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 13 - Un nuevo pupilo

* * *

Vegeta caminó hacia Radditz mientras observaba pelear a los dos hombres. "Tu padre ha perdido la razón?"

"Nop." Radditz sonrió. "Papá sabe exactamente lo que hace."

"Hacerse matar?"

"Él no será asesinado… Papá lo derrotará."

Vegeta apuntó la confianza del hombre a su falsa creencia en su padre. Pero de alguna forma estaba impresionado. El hombre realmente estaba aferrándose a la propia contra Yamcha. Pocos soldados podían declarar tanto. Tuvo que preguntarse lo fuerte que era.

"Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Exhaló Yamcha fuertemente. El hombre estaba sorprendido por la resistencia de Bardock y comenzó a pensar que tendría que liberar todo su poder para derrotarlo. "Ya he jugado suficiente contigo. Es hora de que mueras!" Rió Yamcha elevando su poder a todo su potencial.

Bardock aplastó una malvada sonrisa en su rostro digna de Vegeta después de que terminó. "Ese es todo tu poder… Tengo que decir que estoy decepcionado, esperaba un verdadero reto."

"Qué!" Gritó Yamcha en shock mientras observaba a Bardock también liberar todo su poder. El estado completo de Bardock era más alto que el de Yamcha. Bardock cruzó el salón y con una serie de golpes en el estómago y luego una patada final en la cabeza de Yamcha, lo envió directo al suelo dejando inconsciente al hombre.

El mentón de Vegeta se desplomó. "Él… de verdad lo derrotó."

"Por supuesto que sí!" Radditz miró ofendido al príncipe. "Mi papá es uno de los más fuertes en el planeta, sólo disminuye su ki para ocultarlo."

"Puedes hacer eso?" Preguntó Vegeta sorprendido.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Bardock un poco sin aliento. "Le he enseñado a todos mis hijos a hacerlo."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron un momento. "Entonces es por eso que el ki de Bulma era tan inconsistente cuando cambió su humor."

"Así que lo notaste." Radditz sonrió.

"La única desventaja," comenzó Bardock, "es que si te atrapan desprevenido perderás tiempo elevando tu poder totalmente. Creo que eso fue lo que pasó cuando Bulma encontró a tu padre."

"Pero aún elevando totalmente el poder, ella no pudo haber resistido mucha pelea contra mi padre." Añadió Vegeta vaciamente. Radditz miró a Bardock con una mirada de 'Debemos decirle' en su rostro.

Vegeta la notó y se giró sorprendido. "Qué?"

"Creo que debemos regresar y ver a Bulma, probablemente está despierta." Bardock y Radditz comenzaron a regresar hacia la habitación del príncipe mientras Vegeta los seguía desconcertado.

* * *

Cuando los tres entraron escanearon la habitación sorprendidos, no vieron a Bulma. "A dónde fue?" preguntó Radditz.

"Shhh." Bardock susurró mientras los otros hombres se paralizaban. "Escucharon eso?"

Vegeta se relajó. "Es la ducha."

Los dos hombres dejaron escapar el respiro que estaban conteniendo, ahora sintiéndose más seguros de saber que no se había levantado e ido. Todos se sentaron y esperaron a que saliera, cuando Vegeta caminó hacia Bardock con una agitada mirada en su rostro.

"Qué pasa, muchacho?"

Vegeta se paseó de un lado a otro por un momento antes de reunir su fuerza. "Bardock." Comenzó él tomando un profundo respiro. "Mira, para este momento debes saber que he estado planeando la muerte de mi padre por años. Sin embargo, se ha vuelto más…" Vegeta pausó para encontrar la palabra correcta. "_Resistente_ de lo que esperaba."

Bardock sonrió. "Quieres que te ayude a entrenar?" preguntó Bardock intentando salvar a Vegeta del imaginado dolor de rebajarse para pedirle ayuda a un guerrero de tercera clase.

Vegeta asintió.

"Te ayudaré, pero debes entender que si hago esto, serás tratado como todos los demás." Terminó Bardock.

Vegeta titubeó un momento antes de asentir en acuerdo. Bardock explicó la localización de donde él y sus hijos entrenaban para encontrarlo mañana.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Bulma salió del baño pasando una toalla por su cabello para retirar el exceso de agua. Luego se detuvo en seco cuando vio a los tres hombres mirándola. "Yo… no pensé que regresarían tan pronto." Comenzó ella mientras miraba a cada hombre para luego poner sus ojos en Vegeta. "Espero que no te importe que usara tu ducha?" Preguntó ella con una pequeña pizca de aprehensión en su voz.

"Ah," murmuró Vegeta un poco sorprendido ante su comportamiento. "En lo absoluto." Dijo él.

Bulma forzó una pequeña sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia Bardock. "Ahora estoy lista para irme."

"Estás segura? Digo, antes de que nos fuéramos escasamente estabas apurada de irte? Y el… Rey aún está allá afuera."

Bulma hizo una mueca ante la mención de ese bastardo, pero reunió sus fuerzas. "Lo sé, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor, y creo que sería mejor salir de aquí. Es tarde e incluso el Rey necesita su sueño, así que las opciones de que esté en más peligro es aquí que en otro lugar."

Bardock estuvo un poco sorprendido por esto pero lo aceptó girándose hacia Radditz. "Estás listo, hijo?"

"Um…" Radditz miró a Vegeta por aprobación, quien a cambio le asintió. "Eso creo."

Radditz caminó hacia su padre, mientras Bulma regresaba con Vegeta. Se detuvo a unos pies de él para no acercarse mucho. "Gracias." Dijo ella genuinamente. Luego se detuvo y lo miró un momento como si esperara a que sus labios dijeran algo más, pero las palabras nunca llegaron. Sólo se giró y se fue con Radditz mientras Bardock se quedaba un momento.

"Entonces, hasta mañana?" le preguntó Bardock al ilegible Príncipe.

"Mañana." Repitió Vegeta en acuerdo antes de que el hombre se fuera finalmente.

* * *

La primera parte del vuelo a casa fue tranquila, nadie se atrevió a hablar. Pero después de unos minutos, Bardock decidió que Bulma necesitaba saber quién era su nuevo pupilo.

"Bulma, querida. Creo que hay algo que debes saber."

"Qué es, padre?"

"He aceptado ayuda a entrenar a Vegeta para vencer a su padre."

Bulma se detuvo en medio del aire. "Tú qué!" Gritó ella en total shock. "No puedes!"

"Vamos Bulma, será genial! Con el entrenamiento de papá el príncipe sobrepasará al Rey y tomará la corona!"

"Ese no es nuestro problema!" Espetó Bulma.

"Bulma, cuál es el problema si papá lo entrena?"

"No es el entrenamiento mismo lo que me molesta, sino el resultado!"

"Estás preocupada de que la familia lo descubra… particularmente Turtles?" Preguntó Bardock asumiendo la verdad. "Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte, Radditz y yo hemos acordado guardar silencio."

"No es suficiente!" Dijo Bulma molestándose más. "Turtles ya conoció a Vegeta!"

"Qué?!" Gritaron los dos hombres simultáneamente.

"Turtles y yo estábamos en el laboratorio y me besó… Entonces Vegeta apareció y los dos se pelearon. En ese momento ni Turtles ni yo sabíamos que era Vegeta, pero una vez que él… Sabrá todo! Me odiará, no puedo dejar que eso pase!" Bulma se agitaba más a cada segundo.

"Bueno, espera. No hay razón para que tenga que ver a Vegeta. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vaya a entrenar mientras lo ayudamos." Ofreció Radditz seguro de que funcionaría.

"Sabes, deberías decirle." Regresó Bardock sabiendo que era el mejor curso de acción.

"No." Dijo Bulma definitivamente. "Veré que Turtles permanezca lejos de Vegeta. Haremos esto a la manera de Radditz."

Los tres asintieron reluctantes mientras continuaban regresando a casa.

* * *

"Justo ahí, perra." Ordenó el Rey mientras sostenía la cabeza de su concubina en su músculo dolorosamente erecto y le ordenaba chupar por todo lo que valía. Sin embargo, el Rey no estaba recibiendo mucho alivio esa noche después de su pequeño interludio con la ramera de su hijo. 'Ummmm… imagino que es verdaderamente deliciosa.' El rey lamió sus labios mientras miraba a su concubina. Rudamente retiró su rostro empujándola sobre su espalda. Luego la penetró rudamente y empujó más fuerte y más profundo anhelando un alivio inmediato. Los gritos de dolor que la concubina dejaba escapar no lo desconcertaron. Sólo empujaba más profundo y más forzosamente hasta que finalmente alcanzó su liberación.

"Aahhhhaaaaa." Suspiró él mientras la presión subsidiaba. Rudamente agarró a su apenas consciente concubina por el cuello y regresó su cabeza hacia su pene cubierto de sangre y semen y le ordenó limpiarlo.

Mientras lo hacía, el Rey recibió un leve golpe en la puerta. "Qué demonios pasa!"

Yamcha entró lentamente para ver al Rey y a su patética concubina trabajando.

"Mi mocoso hizo eso?!" Gritó el Rey mientras notaba el apaleado y herido cuerpo de Yamcha.

"No señor, uno de sus guardias lo hizo." El Rey levantó una ceja. Entonces agarró el cabello de su concubina y la alejó de él. "Sal de aquí!" Ordenó él mientras agarraba lo que quedaba de su ropa y salía de la habitación.

El Rey se colocó sus pantalones antes de caminar hacia Yamcha. "Cómo es que mi mocoso tiene guardias lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar a alguien como tú?!"

"No lo sé, Señor. Nunca he visto a esos hombres. Eran mucho más fuertes de lo que imaginé."

El Rey pensó un momento. 'Personalmente selecciono a todos los guardias que sirven a mi hijo. Reviso todos los ki personalmente, cómo demonios pudo encontrar unos así de fuertes?… Maldito muchacho… No me queda paciencia para esto. Debo tener ese tanque para que pueda despojar al muchacho de cualquier ventaja que tenga!'

"Dónde está mi mocoso ahora?" Ordenó el Rey.

"Yo… creo que está en su habitación… Señor."

El Rey sonrió pensando sobre su encuentro anterior, pero deshizo la idea, sabía que no quería tener que llamar de nuevo a una de sus inútiles concubinas.

"Quiero que también encuentres a alguien por mi." El rey sonrió mientras le daba la descripción de Bulma y la que sabía era su localización aproximada. Le dijo no dejar fuera de vista a la mujer e informarle de inmediato si tenía algún contacto con Vegeta.

Yamcha asintió. "Si puedo preguntar, Señor… Por qué es tan importante que encuentre a esta mujer?"

El Rey rió. "Lo sabrás cuando la veas." Él se colocó su camisa y botas antes de dejar la habitación.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: El rey es un bastardo en esta historia! Pero está bien, va a morir… eventualmente, pero qué hará mientras tanto? Bueno, lo veremos… En el próximo capítulo es el día uno del entrenamiento de Vegeta, pero quién va a ser su primer compañero de combate? Bueno, vamos a decir que hemos visto pelear a esos dos muchas veces antes… Y qué se trae Yamcha? Todo está en el próximo capítulo, así que vean! Intentaré ser rápida.


	15. Que Comience el Entrenamiento

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 14 - Que Comience el Entrenamiento

* * *

Una vez que Bulma, Radditz y Bardock llegaron a casa, se encontraron con una barricada de preguntas de Turtles y Kakarotto.

"Cielos, muchachos… Es medianoche! Dónde han estado… Estábamos preocupados!" Suplicó Kakarotto caminando hacia su padre.

"Estábamos entrenando." Mintió Bardock habiéndole prometido a Bulma no decir nada.

"Entrenando? Eso es por qué Radditz vino buscándome antes?" preguntó Turtles sin creerlo completamente.

"Necesitaba un compañero de combate así que fui en tu ausencia. Luego nos topamos con Bulma en el camino a casa."

"Oh… Y dónde has estado?" Preguntó Turtles avanzando hacia ella.

"Ah… he estado trabajando en mi laboratorio." Dijo Bulma antes de falsear un bostezo y luego miró a Radditz y a Bardock. "Buenas noches." Asintió antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Radditz imitó a Bulma en falsear un bostezo y se despidió mientras subía. Turtles y Kakarotto se miraron confundidos, antes de que Turtles se encogiera y siguiera al par.

Bardock observó mientras se iban todos y luego avanzó hacia el hijo que quedaba. "Kakarotto… puedo hablar contigo?"

Kakarotto asintió siguiendo a su padre antes de comenzar. "Kakarotto… debes saber que eres el más fuerte de mis hijos."

Kakarotto se sonrojó un poco antes de asentir en reconocimiento. "Qué pasa con eso?"

"Mañana voy a recibir un nuevo estudiante. Me gustaría que me ayudaras en su entrenamiento."

"Yo… Por qué? Digo, para qué necesitarías mi ayuda?"

"En realidad estaba pensando en tu presencia como más que un oponente. La persona a la que estoy ayudando es mucho más fuerte que yo, creo que puedes ser el mejor oponente para él esta vez."

"Vaya… Si este hombre es así de fuerte entonces por qué necesita ser entrenado?"

"Es una larga historia, pero tiene la energía, es su foco y dirección los que podrían necesitar trabajo."

"Ya veo." Kakarotto sonrió no entendiendo realmente por qué su padre estaba haciendo esto, o actuando como lo hacía. "Bueno, estaré más que feliz de ayudar, papá."

Bardock asintió mientras regresaba a la casa. "Comenzamos mañana… No llegues tarde."

* * *

Cuando Bulma regresó a su habitación se desplomó en su cama y miró al techo intentando darle sentido a lo que pasó esa noche. 'Cómo pude meterme en esto? Me he vuelto un pan en medio de la batalla por la corona. Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara!' Bulma cerró sus ojos y le permitió a una lágrima bajar por su rostro. La idea de ese enfermo bastardo tocándola la hacía querer vomitar. Aparte del obvio hecho de que mato a sus padres, y que era lo mayor suficiente para ser su padre; era tan rudo. Su beso solo casi rompe una de sus costillas cuando lo sintió forzarla contra su pecho. No pudo evitar sino compadecer a cualquier pobre ramera que tuviera que complacer a esa bestia. Cerró sus ojos intentando eliminar esa imagen de su mente. 'Es asombroso de que Vegeta lograra crecer con una alma después de ser criado por ese hombre.' Bulma se paralizó un momento. Vegeta había estado pesando fuertemente en su mente. 'Es posible que Bardock tuviera razón sobre él… Y soy yo la injusta?… Podría… nosotros podríamos…' Bulma cerró sus ojos y se acostó en su cama. En tanto como odiara admitirlo, lo extrañaba. Ser halada hacia su musculoso pecho fuertemente cada noche, sentir sus gentiles besos por su cuello mientras se quedaba dormida, y luego despertar en la mañana para ver sus ojos mirándola intensamente. 'Verdaderamente podría preocuparse por mi?'

Bulma cerró sus ojos colocando sus cobijas sobre ella; todo lo que quería era dormir.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba pasando por un proceso similar mientras se acostaba en su cama para descansar. Aún podía oler su aroma en su almohada. Siempre imaginó lo que sería tener su desnuco cuerpo junto a él envuelto en la comodidad de su propia cama. Quería más que nada poder despertar todos los días con su sonriente rostro en sus brazos. Pero había llegado a creer que no era posible. Juró que vería muerto a su padre y a Bulma a salvo, sin embargo, era realista. Sabía que no iba a llevar a Bulma a caer en sus brazos. Había renunciado a la esperanza, así que sólo se concentró en su inminente ascenso a Rey. Juró que no sería el tonto líder que fue su padre. Iba a ser el rey más grande que el pueblo Saiyajín haya visto.

'Sobrepasaré a mi padre.' Y con esa idea final Vegeta se quedó dormido.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la familia de Bardock se encontró para desayunar y por primera vez en un tiempo fue una típica y animada reunión. Una vez que todo terminó, Bardock y Radditz se levantaron. "Estás listo, hijo?" Le preguntó Bardock a Kakarotto.

"Síp." Kakarotto sonrió mientras terminaba el último pedazo de carne en su plato. Besó levemente a Chi-Chi y palpó a Gohan en la cabeza antes de seguir a su padre y hermano por la puerta.

"A dónde van?" Turtles levantó una ceja.

"Sólo a entrenar." Sonrió Chi-Chi.

"Entonces por qué no me invitaron?" Siseó Turtles.

"Te habrían invitado…" Interrumpió Bulma cuando se dio cuenta que Turtles estaba por levantarse y seguirlos. "Pero les pedí que no lo hicieran."

"Y por qué no?" Preguntó Turtles ofendido.

"Bueno… pensé que podrías descansar un poco después de ayer." Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. "Digo, después de todo no quiero que te acabes." Y con un movimiento de sus ojos Turtles quedaba en sus manos. Odiaba usarlo así, pero no quería que supiera. Bulma le dio un leve beso en su mejilla antes de que también se fuera para cambiarse.

Después de que se fue Turtles salió del trance en el que Bulma lo había puesto. 'Qué estoy pensando? Por qué Bulma querría que evitara entrenar con mi propia familia? Estoy cansado de quedar en la ignorancia!' Él se levantó y salió por la puerta esperando seguir a sus hermanos para descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Cuando Vegeta aterrizó en la localización que Bardock le había dicho, permaneció pensando. El área circundante era un simple desierto completamente desolado y destrozado. Era claro que antiguas batallas habían tenido lugar ahí, y de lo que supuso habían sido intensas.

Sólo unos minutos después los tres hombres llegaron para unírsele. Cuando Vegeta se giró para ver a los hombres sus ojos se abrieron apretando sus puños. "Turtles." Siseó él mirando a Kakarotto.

Bardock inmediatamente se detuvo en frente de Vegeta. "Este es mi hijo Kakarotto." Bardock miró al agitado príncipe. "Turtles es su hermano gemelo."

Vegeta se calmó un poco, pero aún le enfermaba la vista del hombre que alejó a Bulma de él.

"De cualquier forma…" Bardock continuó, "Kakarotto va a ser tu oponente. Creo que lo encontrarás más que adecuado." Bardock sonrió.

Vegeta rió. "Eso lo veremos."

"Bueno, pareces confiado… Mi padre dijo que eras fuerte, pero si va a entrenarte imaginaría que no puedes ser así de impresionante."

Vegeta hizo una mueca mientras miraba al hombre. 'Me divertiré pateando el trasero de este perdedor.'

"Bueno… Qué dicen si comenzamos." Bardock les dijo colocarse en posición de pelea y se prepararon para atacar.

Después de un momento Vegeta fue el primero en atacar. Se abalanzó hacia Kakarotto pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, sintió un poderoso puño golpearlo en el estómago. Vegeta retrocedió cuando sintió recorrerlo el dolor. 'Imposible, no lo vi moverse.' Lo próximo que supo Vegeta fue que sintió una patada en su costado mientras era enviado a volar hacia un enorme tronco.

Kakarotto comenzó a reír mientras observaba al hombre levantarse lentamente. "Vaya… había esperado algo mejor."

Vegeta se enfureció por esta demostración y se levantó y comenzó a aumentar más su poder. "Te haré tragarte esas palabras!" Vegeta desapareció del campo visual de Kakarotto y lo próximo que supo fue que sintió una patada desde atrás, enviándolo al suelo rudamente, haciendo una grieta de una milla de largo.

Kakarotto se levantó lentamente y miró a su oponente. "Eso está mejor." Kakarotto sonrió antes de precipitarse de nuevo hacia Vegeta.

* * *

Bulma se fue tarde esa tarde para ver el progreso de Vegeta cuando se topó con otro Saiyajín. Sacudió su cabeza un momento y miró al Saiyajín de cabello oscuro frente a ella. Tenía cabello corto, un rostro con unas cicatrices, y estaba mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera la cena de esta noche.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba al hombre.

El hombre sonrió imitando su posición. "Siento terriblemente tropezarme contigo." Dijo él moviéndose a unas pulgadas de ella. "No quería lastimar a una criatura tan delicada como tú."

Bulma retrocedió girando sus ojos. 'Qué pasa conmigo y los hombres?' Se preguntó. "Mira amigo… voy en camino a algún lado así que si pudiera retirarse de mi camino…" Ella comenzó a volar pero fue detenida cuando se interpuso frente a ella.

"Lo siento, Sra. Briefs, pero primero tenemos asuntos." El hombre sonrió sujetando su brazo.

Bulma se soltó mientras levantaba una ceja. "Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?"

El hombre rió antes de que hiciera una falsa reverencia. "Por favor, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Yamcha… Soy uno de los guardias personales del Rey."

Bulma tragó, no podía creer que la encontrara tan fácilmente. "Qué demonios quieres?"

Yamcha se acercó un paso. "El Rey quiere una respuesta… Tienes una?"

Bulma lo empujó mientras comenzaba a elevar su poder lentamente. "Puedes decirle al animal que no me gusta ser seguida por sus guardias con cerebros de guisante!"

Yamcha gruñó. "Eres afortunada de que el rey te quiera de una pieza, mujer… porque si no te destrozaría por un comentario como ese."

"Oh, de verdad." Bulma sonrió. "Quieres jugar? Ven y atrápame."

Yamcha rió. 'Tal vez al Rey no le importaría si golpeo un poco a esta mujerzuela.' Yamcha elevó su poder y envió un rayo de ki hacia Bulma, el cual rechazó fácilmente. Yamcha se lanzó hacia ella con un bombardeo de puños y patadas mientras Bulma los evitaba fácilmente.

Yamcha aterrizó en el suelo sin aliento. 'Imposible… primero, ese anciano me derrota ayer… y ahora estoy siendo vencido por una mujer… Sé que no soy así de débil… cómo es posible esto?!'

"Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer… te sugiero irte ahora, antes de que realmente te lastimes." Bulma rió ante el enfurecido hombre.

"No!" Gritó Yamcha liberando todo su poder. "No seré vencido por una patética mujer."

"Hun?!" Bulma fue atrapada desprevenida cuando Yamcha se precipitaba hacia ella y hacía contacto golpeándola en la boca.

"Maldición!" Gritó ella agarrando su mentón. Luego levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Yamcha viniendo hacia ella una segunda vez. Ella, con segundos para salvarse, logró esquivar su ataque. Se detuvo a medio aire sujetando su boca y molestándose más a cada minuto. "Suficiente!" Gritó ella. "Iba a dejarte ir, pero ahora…"

Bulma juntó sus manos y reunió su energía mientras una pequeña esfera azul de energía se formaba en la punta de sus dedos. Lo próximo que supo Yamcha es que vio una luz brillante y luego golpeó el suelo perdiendo la consciencia del dolor.

Bulma aterrizó junto a él y lo pateó en su espalda. "Hijo de perra." Siseó ella limpiando el resto de sangre de su labio. "Juro que si Vegeta no mata a su padre, yo lo haré!" Bulma fue a encontrar a los otros. 'Esto necesita terminar.'

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Sí, termina… pero no todavía. Bien, entonces en el próximo capítulo… Bulma va a encontrarse con su familia… Turtles va a encontrarse con su familia… Eeeek!… Eso no puede ser bueno! Bueno, todo sale en el próximo capítulo… Y una interesante apuesta también se levanta… Quieren saber lo que sigue después? Bueno, tendrán que esperar… El próximo capítulo en unos días.


	16. La Verdad es Revelada

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 15 - La Verdad es Revelada

* * *

Prontamente después de que Bulma saliera de casa, Turtles también lo hizo. Quería saber por qué lo habían dejado fuera de una sesión de entrenamiento con su propio padre y hermanos. Cuando llegó al área de entrenamiento su quijada se desplomó cuando vio a su hermano gemelo peleando con el mismo hombre que lo había atrapado con Bulma unos días atrás. 'Qué demonios está pasando!' Gritó su mente mientras miraba a Radditz y a Bardock observando intensamente el combate. 'Esto es por qué Bulma no quería que viniera! Cómo pudo!' Turtles bajó y separó a Vegeta de su hermano y tomó el lugar de Kakarotto en el encuentro.

Bardock y Radditz miraron con horror mientras los dos hombres se lanzaban hacia el otro con la intención de matar. Kakarotto levitó hacia el suelo y se le unió a su padre y hermano mientras preguntaba ingenuo. "Supongo que Turtles quería un turno?"

"Papá, esos dos van a matarse!" Gritó Radditz mirando el poder estrellarse en el cielo.

"Quién demonios crees que eres para entrenar con mi familia?!" Siseó Turtles lanzándole puños al ya cansado Vegeta.

Vegeta gruñó mientras peleaba el combate que había estado esperando. "Pude haberte dejado ir la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero no seré tan compasivo esta vez!"

Los dos continuaron con infantiles insultos de un lado a otro mientras continuaban dando todo lo que tenían para atacar al otro. Normalmente Vegeta estaría por encima pero su batalla con Kakarotto ya había consumido mucha de su energía que apenas lograba soportar la propia. Turtles se dio cuenta de esto y midió la oportunidad. Incrementó su velocidad y logró atrapar desprevenido a Vegeta, enviándolo al suelo y creando un enorme cráter.

Vegeta sintió un corrientazo de dolor correr por todo su cuerpo mientras intentaba levantarse. 'No puedo creer que todos esos débiles de tercera clase sean así de fuertes!' Vegeta se tambaleó mientras Turtles se precipitaba y agarraba a Vegeta por el cuello y lo levantaba en el aire. "Tienes agallas!" Siseó él. "Entrenar con mi familia después de lo que le hiciste a Bulma."

"Tú no sabes nada, tonto." Siseó Vegeta mientras luchaba por soltarse.

"Sé que no mereces a Bulma… y planeo asegurar que nunca tengas la oportunidad." Turtles comenzó formar un rayo de ki en su mano pero fue detenido cuando fue golpeado desde atrás obligándolo a soltar a Vegeta.

Turtles y Vegeta levantaron la mirada para ver a Bulma suspendida sobre ellos. Turtles voló a su nivel y la miró. "Sabías de esto!" preguntó él con dolor en su voz.

"Sí." Dijo ella finalmente mientras miraba a Vegeta para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

"Me mentiste… Otra vez!" Dijo Turtles con shock. "Cómo pudiste?! He hecho todo por ti… Siempre he estado ahí para ti, me he preocupado por ti, te he ayudado… te amé… Y de todas formas me traicionas… Y lo peor es que involucras a mi familia… Dime, todos saben que has estado acostándote con este hombre a mis espaldas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo… Y luego me mientes sobre eso! Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!" Gritó él sintiendo lágrimas formándose.

"Lo siento… pero la situación es complicada para--"

"Decirme! Claramente le dijiste a mi padre y hermanos… Digo, soy el único para el que es complicado? O es que tenías miedo de decirme la verdad? No me quieres, verdad? Has estado usándome todo este tiempo… Es eso, Bulma!"

"Turtles… No…" Comenzó ella mientras intentaba consolarlo. "Eso no es verdad… Me preocupo-"

"No." Él se alejó. "Estoy enfermo de tus mentiras… Si quieres a este bastardo en tu cama entonces está bien… pero si piensas que me _rebajaré_ a estar contigo otra vez, es--"

Antes de que Turtles pudiera terminar sintió una patada lateral enviándolo a volar lejos de Bulma. "Cómo te atreves a hablarle así!" Gritó Vegeta agarrando a Turtles por el cuello envuelto en una nueva sensación de fuerza. "Debería matarte--"

"Vegeta, no!" Gritó Bulma mientras agarraba su hombro para detenerlo de completar el rayo.

"V-Veg-Vegeta!" Gritó Turtles mientras apretaba sus puños y se llenaba con rabia. "Eres Vegeta!" Él empujó a Vegeta y agarró el brazo de Bulma. "Qué tan hondo pudiste caer!" Gritó él mientras el dolor y la ofensa llenaba su cuerpo. "Dormiste con el mocoso del asesino de tus propios padres! Recuerdas eso, Bulma. Yo tuve que arrastrarte gritando y llorando para protegerte de este monstruo, y ahora fornicas con él! Cómo pudiste! Yo estuve ahí todos los días de tu vida ayudándote a superar lo que el padre de este monstruo hizo y lo eliges sobre mí!"

"Yo no estoy eligiendo--"

"Entonces todos estos años de odiar a la realeza han sido un engaño… Un show para hacer parecer que te preocupabas por tus padres cuando claramente no te importaban… Qué orgullosos deben estar de la ramera de hija en la que creciste… supongo que si estás haciéndolo con el bastardo príncipe también te acuestas con el Rey y todos sus guardias--"

Vegeta estuvo listo para atacar de nuevo, pero Bulma lo golpeó. Envió su puño hacia el rostro de Turtles antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. "Cómo te atreves!" Gritó ella. "Mira, sé que te he lastimado, pero no tienes derecho a hablarme así. No tienes ninguna idea de lo que está pasando! Todo lo he ocultado de ti para protegerte y lo que no necesito es tu ofensiva acusación e insultos!"

Bulma tomó un profundo respiro intentando secar sus lágrimas. Turtles hizo lo mismo mientras gruñía y se elevaba en el cielo. Bulma observó y sintió más lágrimas llegar mientras bajaba su cabeza en sus manos. "Él no merece esto." Susurró ella.

Vegeta observó el intercambio listo para matar a Turtles por hacer llorar a Bulma. Miró su llorosa figura y no pudo evitar reaccionar. Voló hacia ella y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y le permitió llorar en su pecho.

Bulma sintió sus brazos alrededor y de inmediato escondió su rostro en su pecho. Sabía que estaba mal, especialmente después de lo que pasó, pero necesitaba ser abrazada y nadie le hacía sentir tanto consuelo y seguridad como Vegeta.

Vegeta descansó su cabeza sobre la suya mientras escuchaba sus leves sollozos. No quería nada más sino aliviar su dolor, pero tenía que ser honesto, no estaba exactamente arrepentido por lo que pasó. Ver pelear a los dos era lo que buscaba, pero ver lo mucho que le dolió lastimar a Turtles… le molestaba que pudiera tener sentimientos reales por este hombre, pero no quería pensar en eso. Sólo continuó abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

Mientras tanto en el suelo Bardock tuvo que detener a Kakarotto de intervenir. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Un minuto, esta peleando con un hombre y al siguiente resulta ser el príncipe el que tenía un romance con Bulma!

"Por qué no me dijiste, papá!" Gritó Kakarotto mientras miraba a su padre y hermano quienes se veían igualmente culpables.

"Lo siento, hijo." Bardock asintió, igual Radditz. "Pero Bulma nos pidió no hacerlo y cumplimos… Ha pasado por mucho y lo último que necesitaba era esto." Fue en ese momento que Turtles voló y los hombres observaron mientras Vegeta tomaba a Bulma en sus brazos.

"Cómo demonios permitieron esto!" Gritó Kakarotto. "Han perdido la razón!?"

"Kakarotto…" Suplicó Bardock. "No juzgues hasta que sepas exactamente lo que pasó." Bardock, con ayuda de Radditz, enteraron a Kakarotto con todos los detalles de lo que había pasado en el último mes. Kakarotto escuchó sorprendido como si lo que hubiese pasado fuera una especie de mal sueño. "Por qué no nos dijeron en primer lugar!" Kakarotto cruzó sus brazos aún un poco ofendido.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Bardock. "Pero no tenemos tiempo para sentimientos heridos. Bulma necesita nuestra ayuda… Y eso significa ayudar a Vegeta también."

Kakarotto frunció ante la idea, pero conocía a Bulma. Si pudo hacer que su padre confiara en este hombre el también podía confiar en él. "Está bien, ayudaré… pero creo que alguien más necesita mi ayuda en este momento." Entonces Kakarotto voló en dirección de su hermano.

Bardock y Radditz miraron hacia la pareja aún en el cielo. "Se ven horriblemente íntimos." Radditz se sonrojó.

Bardock sólo sonrió. 'Ella será una excelente reina.'

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Bueno, Bardock parece ser optimista sobre la pareja… pero yo no… Bien, en el próximo capítulo Vegeta aún necesita entrenar, pero Turtles y Kakarotto se fueron, Radditz es un idiota y Bardock escasamente es un oponente… así que quién queda para pelear?? Humm?? Me pregunto?? Bueno, las cosas se ponen un poco interesantes con el siguiente combate, y surge una interesante apuesta que Bulma y Vegeta no pueden rechazar! Oh, se pone bueno! El próximo capítulo pronto…


	17. La Apuesta

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 16 - La Apuesta

* * *

Una vez que Kakarotto voló, Bulma se separó de Vegeta y lo vio irse. Entonces, miró a Vegeta claramente preocupado y suspiró. Miró su humedecido traje y se sonrojó. "Siento eso." Ella pasó levemente su mano por su pecho como si borrara las gotas, pero Vegeta colocó sus manos sobre las suyas y detuvo sus manos justo sobre su corazón. Bulma se vio confundida un momento mientras veía a Vegeta no mirar a los ojos. Entonces bajó su mirada hacia su mano y sintió cómo sus latidos se aceleraban gradualmente. Sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciéndole. Ella retiró su mano y antes de que pudiera responder sintió su mano rozar su labio.

"Dónde te hiciste esto?" Preguntó él por primera vez notando el rasguño en su labio.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza sorprendida mientras recordaba su original propósito para venir aquí. "Yo… Ah… Me topé con alguien." Ella frunció.

Vegeta gruñó mientras su rostro se cubría con una de esa miradas de _quién se atreve a tocar lo que es mío_. "Fue mi… padre?" Preguntó él.

Bulma sonrió ante su protectora actitud. "No directamente… Fue uno de sus guardias… Creo que dijo que su nombre era… Yamcha."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron. "Yamcha te atacó! Lo mataré!"

Bulma rió levemente. "No creo que vaya a ser mucha amenaza por un tiempo. No estaba consciente cuando lo dejé… y supongo que no lo estará por un tiempo."

Vegeta levantó una ceja. "Te ocupaste de él?"

"Por supuesto!" Dijo ella ofendida. "Puedo ser una mujer, pero eso no significa que no pueda defenderme."

Vegeta sonrió. 'No creo que pudiese haber imaginado una mujer más perfecta que ella.' "Te dijo lo que quería?"

Bulma tomó un profundo respiro bajando la mirada. "Quería una respuesta."

"Una respuesta de qué?" Preguntó Vegeta no teniendo idea de cuál era la pregunta.

Bulma tomó un profundo respiro antes de levantar la mirada. "Mira, después de que te diga esto necesito tu palabra de que no perderás el control."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron. "Qué pasó!"

Bulma le dijo lo que pasó después de que Vegeta se fuera a cenar con su padre y Radditz. Por supuesto, intentó suavizar las partes donde la besó, la sujetó contra la pared y mencionó tomarla ahí y entonces… Pero Vegeta captó la idea.

"Ese animal! Tiene dos veces más tu edad! Debiste decirme esto ayer. Cuando mi padre quiere algo lo obtiene! Nunca debí dejarte fuera de mi vista! También es peligroso para ti--" Vegeta habría continuado balbuceando en shock pero Bulma lo interrumpió.

"Vegeta… Estoy bien. No necesito un ojo vigilante sobre mi cada minuto de mi vida. Puedo cuidarme!"

"Bulm--"

"No… Vernos juntos sólo va a molestar más a tu padre. Necesitas dejar de preocuparte por mi y concentrarte en volverte más fuerte."

"Bu--"

"No… Estuve observándote pelear con Turtles. Tu técnica está fuera de lugar. No estás concentrado. Nunca derrotarás a tu padre si no puedes concentrarte. Tienes que aprender a dejar ir todo y centrar tu energía en lo que necesita hacerse y nada más."

"Ella tiene razón." Intervino Bardock mientras volaba para encontrarse con los dos. "Debes escucharla."

"Estás bien?" Bardock se giró hacia Bulma quien asintió levemente.

"Bien… Entonces qué tal si continuamos con tu entrenamiento?" Él miró a Vegeta quien apenas logró calmarse.

"Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?" Preguntó Vegeta, "Tus dos hijos se fueron."

Los tres miraron a Radditz quien aún estaba en el suelo en el proceso de intentar espantar una mosca. Todos rieron. "Oh bueno, tanto para entrenar." Rió Bulma.

"Esa es una actitud derrotista." Bardock sonrió. "Aún nos queda un oponente."

Vegeta miró a Bardock. "Quieres pelear conmigo, anciano?" Vegeta rió.

Bardock frunció ante el comentario de _anciano_, y luego se giró hacia Bulma. "Me estaba refiriendo a ti."

"Ha." Bulma rió mientras Vegeta levantaba una ceja. "No voy a pelear con él."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Concedió Vegeta. "Además apenas es lo que yo llamaría un reto."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. "Por favor, mantendría mi ego controlado, Vegeta. No voy a pelear contigo porque _tú eres_ el que no podría manejarme."

Vegeta sonrió. "Sí?" Preguntó él. "Te importaría hacer una apuesta?"

"Qué tienes en mente?" Espetó Bulma no siendo vencida por el arrogante príncipe.

"Ya niños," se burló Bardock. "Esto no es un juego! Podemos concentrarnos en el entrenamiento?" Él se bajó al suelo esperando ver cuánto iba a demorar esto.

"Y… Cuál es la apuesta?" Bulma cruzó sus brazos esperando escuchar esto.

Vegeta se acercó a ella. "Bueno… Si gano… Te…" Él la rodeó y se inclinó para susurrar en su oído. "Quiero…" Él sonrió cuando su cuerpo saltó sorprendido mientras su cola se envolvía a su alrededor. "En mi cama esta noche."

Bulma giró su cabeza levemente y levantó una ceja… "Esa es una apuesta muy grande." Siseó ella. "Y qué si yo gano?"

"Lo que quieras." Susurró él seductor mientras subía y bajaba sus dedos por sus brazos.

"Está bien." Sonrió ella. "Si yo gano… Quiero…" Ella pasó su cola alrededor de su pierna. "Que…" Pausó un momento. "Nunca me toques otra vez." Vegeta gruñó con shock mientras sentía su cola girarlo y luego la sintió patearlo en el estómago.

Vegeta finalmente logró detenerse a medio vuelo sorprendido por lo que quería. 'Nunca tocarla otra vez… Cómo podría ella--' Antes de que Vegeta pudiera continuar su idea fue clavado en el suelo cuando la sintió patearlo desde atrás.

Vegeta apenas se levantó mientras la miraba con dolor y confusión cubriendo su rostro. Bulma se bajó frente a él y frunció. "Vas a tener que pelear conmigo si quieres ganar la apuesta." Se burló ella.

"Muy bien." Vegeta se lanzó para atacarla, pero Bulma esquivó fácilmente todos sus golpes mientras comenzaban a levitar en el aire. Bulma agarró cada uno de sus puños cuando fue tras ella y luego lo golpeó en el estómago alejándolo una milla. Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para detenerse, apareció tras él y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

"Maldición, Vegeta!" Siseó Bulma, "Cómo demonios vas a derrotar a tu padre peleando así… Necesitas concentrarte… Olvida todo… Olvida a tu padre y ser Rey y toda la basura que viene con eso… concéntrate en esto… concéntrate en lo que quieres… lo que obtendrás si ganas!" Lo próximo que Bulma supo fue que sintió la cola de Vegeta escabullirse alrededor de su pierna y girarla y patearla como ella lo había hecho unos minutos atrás.

Bulma voló atravesando el aire hasta que su vuelo fue interrumpido por un tronco con el que se topó. Apenas salió levantando la mirada hacia el sonriente hombre frente a ella. Sonrió al saber que finalmente estaba entendiéndolo. Los dos se enfrentaron por casi una hora antes de que Vegeta tuviera suficiente. Verdaderamente estaba impresionado por lo fuerte que era, definitivamente podría igualar a uno de sus élites, pero aún tenía el dominio.

Vegeta miró a Bulma y sonrió. Ella observó intensamente intentando descifrar su próximo movimiento, pero antes de poder él ya estaba tras ella y logró atraparla en un candado. Bulma forcejeó por soltarse, pero era muy fuerte. "Admítelo, mujer." Vegeta sonrió. "Yo gano."

"Oh… Sí…" Ella siseó mientras la soltaba. "Derrotaste a una mujer de tercera clase… debes estar orgulloso." Insultó ella.

Vegeta sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella. "Eres una mala perdedora… Pero no lo olvides, teníamos una apuesta."

Bulma frunció mientras Bardock volaba para unirse al par. "Impresionante." Aplaudió él. "Ambos."

"Bueno, supongo que cuando estás apropiadamente motivado." Vegeta sonrió. "Nos vamos." Él se giró hacia Bulma quien justo volteó sus ojos.

"Parece que no estaré en casa esta noche… Dales mis saludos a Chi-Chi, Gohan, Kakarotto y--" Ella bajó la mirada. "Sólo diles."

Bardock sonrió mientras la besaba en la frente. "Entonces te veo mañana, niña." Bulma asintió despidiéndose de Radditz.

Los dos volaron hacia el castillo.

"Oye, a dónde van?" preguntó Radditz volando hacia su padre.

Bardock se sonrojó un poco. "A tener mucho tiempo a solas." Él sonrió mientras él y su hijo se dirigían a casa.

* * *

"Dejarías de sonreír así!" Gruñó Bulma mientras miraba a su sonriente contraparte en el vuelo al castillo.

"Sin quejas, mujer." Se burló Vegeta. "Perdiste justo y claro."

"Ha… No habrías ganado si no te hubiera ayudado."

"Sí?" Vegeta se acercó a Bulma mientras se aproximaban al castillo. "Entonces admites que querías que ganara."

Bulma frunció. "No admito nada."

Vegeta rió levemente mientras aterrizaban en el balcón de su habitación. Bulma entró inmediatamente y fue directo a la ducha. Vegeta la siguió de cerca, pero Bulma lo detuvo. "No lo harás… Estoy toda sudada y apestosa… Quiero tomar una ducha… de verdad!" Ella entró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás.

Vegeta sonrió. Podría tener un temperamento, pero no sería la mujer que quisiera tanto si no lo tuviera. Se sentó en su cama y pensó mientras su mente se desviaba hacia la noche. 'Esta verdaderamente será una noche para recordar.'

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Será una noche para recordar? No si el rey tiene algo que ver. Y qué hay de Yamcha? Sí, aún está vivo y buscando venganza. La tendrá? Y cómo tratará Turtles con todo esto? Tanto con qué tratar! El próximo capítulo es pura acción, sexo, drama, angustia y mucho más! Qué más podrían pedir? RxR!


	18. Comienza la Batalla

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 17 - Comienza la Batalla

* * *

"No creo esto." Dijo Turtles simplemente mientras escuchaba a su hermano contarle los sucesos de las pasadas semanas de las que era completamente inconsciente. "Debió haberme dicho. Debió haber confiado en mí. Pensé que ella… pensé que se preocupaba." Dijo Turtles completamente abatido emocionalmente.

"Lo siento mucho." Susurró Kakarotto colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Turtles permaneció en silencio mientras dejaba que todo fuera asimilado. Había pasado tanto tiempo _esperando _que él y Bulma se unieran, pero eso fue todo lo que fue. Siempre había sabido en el fondo que nunca sería suya. Su corazón nunca estuvo con él, al menos nunca en la forma que lo quiso. Lo entendió dolorosamente cuando la vio mirándolo a _él_. Él. Eso era realmente lo que lo hacía tan doloroso. El Príncipe Vegeta, el monstruo que ambos habían odiado todas sus vidas ahora estaba con la mujer que amaba. Se pregunto lo que había hecho en la vida para sufrir este castigo. 'Eso no importa. Lo que sea que sintió por mí ahora se acabó. Fui un tonto. No debí dejar que mis emociones me dominaran como lo hice.' Turtles suspiró mientras dejaba a su hermano intentar tratar con todo esto.

* * *

"Vegeta?" Llamó Bulma desde el baño mientras abría la puerta. Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio a Bulma frente a él usando una toalla envuelta ceñidamente alrededor de su cuerpo apenas cubriendo algo, mientras su cabello estaba húmedo y suelto sobre sus hombros. "Vegeta!" Siseó Bulma de nuevo sacándolo de su trance. "Tienes ropa disponible?"

Vegeta sonrió mientras se levantaba y terminaba de mirarla de arriba abajo. "No veo por qué necesitas."

Bulma comenzó a apretar sus dientes. "Ropa." Repitió ella, no aceptando un no por respuesta.

Vegeta rió mientras avanzaba hacia su armario y abría la puerta. Bulma permaneció atrás y observaba asombrada mientras escaneaba lo que había adentro. La mitad del armario estaba lleno con ropa de mujer. Todo, desde trajes de batalla hasta ropa interior. "Déjame adivinar." Comenzó ella sarcástica. "Invitas a tantas mujeres que estás completamente preparado?"

Vegeta rió. "No mujer… Le dije a mis sirvientes prepararlo para la futura Reina." Bulma avanzó y comenzó a mirar las prendas. Eran de su estilo y talla. "No estamos horriblemente presuntuosos."

Vegeta giró sus ojos mientras la dejaba cambiarse para ir a su ducha. Una vez que regresó Bulma estaba vestida en largos pantalones blancos y una ajustada camiseta. Estaba en el proceso de cepillar su cabello cuando Vegeta caminó hacia ella.

"Comenzamos?" Preguntó él seductor acunando su mejilla.

Bulma se infló mientras se precipitaba hacia la cama. Gateó y colocó las cobijas sobre ella.

Vegeta sonrió avanzando hacia ella. "Por qué no vamos directo a mi premio."

Vegeta se acostó en la cama junto a Bulma y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello. "No, Vegeta!" Bulma lo empujó.

"Mujer… Tenemos una--"

"Apuesta." Bulma sonrió interrumpiéndolo. "Sí, la tenemos… Si yo perdía dijiste que estaría en tu cama esta noche… La cual es exactamente donde estoy… Tu apuesta no era que tenía que hacer algo contigo, así que no lo haré." Ella le dio la espalda y cerró sus ojos para dormir.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza cayendo de espalda. "Realmente me odias tanto?" Susurró él mirando al techo.

Bulma abrió sus ojos de golpe. No había estado esperando eso. "Desearía poder odiarte… Haría las cosas más fáciles."

"No te entiendo." Gruñó Vegeta. "Por qué peleas así conmigo?"

Bulma sintió una lágrima escapar por su rostro. "Porque… no funcionaremos."

"Bueno, tú pareces ser la única persona que piensa eso."

Bulma pudo escuchar amargura y dolor en su voz. Entonces rodó y gentilmente recostó su cabeza en su pecho. "Si fueras alguien más…" Ella suspiró.

"Si fuera alguien más aún me querrías." Vegeta sintió una lágrima en su pecho y supo que ella estaba tan herida como él. "Está bien." Susurró él. "Si no podemos ser entonces es tu elección… Pero si esto verdaderamente se terminó entonces al menos concédeme una última petición."

Bulma secó sus lágrimas mientras lo miraba. "Cualquier cosa." Susurró ella.

"Que estés conmigo una última vez." Dijo él simplemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Bulma sintió otra lágrima bajar por su rostro, pero la secó mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba. Sabía que no había más palabras que pudieran decirse. Sólo quería sentirlo una última vez. Vegeta envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la levantó hacia él mientras devoraba su boca. Saboreó cada segundo como si fuera el último, el cual lo era infortunadamente.

* * *

"Qué demonios quieres decir con que la mujer hizo esto!" Gritó el Rey Vegeta mientras Yamcha se agachaba frente a él.

"Lo siento, señor, pero me superó."

"Te superó! Maldición, patético tonto! Ser derrotado por una mujer… No es de extrañar que los guardias de mi hijo te dieran una paliza!… Ahaaha! Bueno, qué dijo sobre mi oferta antes de que te venciera?"

"Dijo que no trataba con sus patéticos guardias o algo así!" Yamcha hizo una mueca.

"Sí… Bueno, tal vez la perra quiere otra prueba." El Rey sonrió recordando su pequeño interludio de la noche anterior. "Sí, tendré que tratar con ella personalmente… Dónde está ahora?"

"No estoy seguro, señor, supongo que en casa."

El rey sonrió. "Lleva algunas élites, encuéntrala y tráemela… Ahora!" Gritó él mientras Yamcha salía disparado por la puerta.

'Ahhh… Mientras tanto creo que le haré una pequeña visita a mi hijo.' El rey sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Estaba justo afuera de su puerta cuando se detuvo escuchando lo que sonaba como jadeos y gemidos. 'Vaya… Vaya… Vaya… No sería malo de mi parte interrumpir a mi hijo con una de sus mujerzuelas…' El Rey sonrió mientras abría la puerta tranquilamente.

Luego sintió su quijada desplomarse mientras veía a Bulma sentada a horcajadas sobre su hijo meciéndose, jadeando de placer mientras su hijo subía y bajaba sus manos por sus caderas. 'Traidor.' Gritó su mente cargándose con celos y rabia.

Bulma y Vegeta estaban tan envueltos en el otro para notar la presencia del Rey, pero la ignorancia fue corta cuando Bulma fue golpeada con un rayo de ki que la envió a volar lejos de Vegeta. Vegeta tenía una mirada de pánico cubriendo su rostro mientras miraba para ver a su padre de pie en la puerta sonriendo. Vegeta saltó de la cama y corrió hacia Bulma. Envolvió una sábana a su alrededor mientras intentaba despertarla. "Bulma." Él acarició su rostro mirando con temor la sangre que goteaba de su costado.

"Aw… Maté a tu perra?" Se burló el Rey Vegeta.

El Príncipe miró a su padre mientras una simple lágrima bajaba por su rostro. "Esta vez, anciano." Gruñó Vegeta levantándose con una nube de furia envolviendo su cuerpo. Vegeta se puso sus pantalones y caminó hacia su padre. "Morirás." Siseó él mientras tomaba la ofensiva y se lanzaba hacia su padre.

* * *

"Dónde está esa perra?" Se preguntó Yamcha mientras buscaba en la oscuridad del hogar de Bardock.

"Buscas a alguien?" Una masculina voz vino desde atrás.

"Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Yamcha vagamente reconociendo la voz.

Las luces se encendieron y se encontró rodeado por dos hombres que se veían parecidos, los dos guardias de Vegeta y una hermosa mujer. Yamcha por supuesto mantuvo sus ojos en esta última. "Bueno, no es esta una plácida sorpresa… Pensé que sólo iba a darle una golpiza a esa perra que me derrotó antes, pero parece que voy a recibir una golpiza de toda la familia… Guardias!" Gritó él mientras veinte élites llegaban por el techo de la casa.

La familia se juntó. "Oye, papá…" Dijo Radditz. "Recuérdame agradecerle a Bulma por esto."

"Cállate Radditz." Gritó Turtles. "Sólo hay veinte de ellos y este hombre, Yamcha."

"Turtles tiene razón." Asintió Bardock. "Radditz, tu encárgate de tres, Kakarotto, tú seis, Turtles, tú cinco, Chi-Chi, tú cuatro y yo el resto."

"Pero papá… Eso significa que sólo tendrás dos!" Se quejó Radditz.

"Dos élites… y Yamcha…" Bardock sonrió ante la oportunidad de terminar lo que había comenzado antes. "AHORA!" Gritó Bardock mientras atacaban los cinco.

La casa fue consumida con ataques masivos y contraataques mientras luchaban entre sí.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Ya puedo ver las llamas. 'Cómo pudiste terminarlo ahí!' Bueno, soy una mala persona, y estoy sentada en mi computador sonriendo como Vegeta por eso. Bien, pero les daré esto, en el próximo capítulo _al menos_ una persona pierde su batalla, pero no voy a decir quien… Así que van a tener que esperar… Y como este es un mal suspenso, intentaré ser realmente rápida!


	19. Todo Terminó

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 18 - Todo terminó

* * *

Padre e hijo pelearon por media hora. Cada uno liberando gradualmente su poder para asombro del otro.

"Debo decir, mocoso… Verdaderamente te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que peleamos… pero no es suficiente." El Rey se lanzó hacia su hijo pateándolo en su pecho y rompiéndole una costilla.

"AAAHHHH!" Gritó Vegeta mientras caía al suelo. Apenas logró escapar al segundo rayo de su padre mientras desaparecía y materializaba detrás dándole un codazo en la espalda que lo envió al piso.

"Maldito muchacho." Siseó el Rey levantándose. 'Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.' El Rey voló en el aire y quedó a nivel visual con su hijo. "Bueno, muchacho, tengo que decir que estoy impresionado, pero realmente es malo que no vayas a ganar… Aún eres débil." El rey sonrió mientras miraba a Bulma. "Se fue la criatura… Y sabía tan bien." El príncipe abrió sus ojos; destellando una leve risa del rey.

"Bueno… veo que la perra no te dijo sobre nuestro pequeño interludio cuando tú y tus 'guardias' estaban pateando el trasero de Yamcha."

"No lo harías." Gruñó Vegeta mientras sus puños sacaban sangre de lo fuerte que era su agarre.

"Oh… lo haría… Y lo hice… Y estuvo deliciosa…" El Rey sonrió.

Vegeta relajó un poco su comportamiento. "Estás mintiendo."

El rey falló un poco pero recuperó la compostura. "Cree lo que quieras, pero esa perra allá abajo estuvo lista para enviarte al fondo del río en un parpadeo… Creo que realmente debe odiarte." El Rey sonrió pensando que había tenido éxito al destruir la confianza del muchacho, pero se sorprendió de ver a su hijo riendo.

"Odiarme… Puedo garantizarte que no hay bestia en este planeta que odie más que a ti." Vegeta sonrió.

El Rey levantó una ceja mientras su hijo continuaba riendo. "No sabes quién es ella, verdad?" preguntó Vegeta completamente sorprendido de que su padre no se hubiese tomado el tiempo para mirar el pasado de Bulma.

"Oh, por favor." El Rey intentó sonar desinteresado. "Ilústrame."

"Ella es hija de Briefs." Vegeta no pudo evitar sino sonreír mientras veía los rasgos del rostro de su padre tornarse muy graves. "Ella se burló de ti."

El Rey Vegeta miró a la inconsciente mujer en el piso y comenzó a formar un rayo de ki en su mano. "Nadie se burla del Rey!" Luego liberó el rayo para horror de su hijo.

* * *

Después de quince minutos, todos los guardias habían sido derrotados con éxito con sólo unas heridas menores del lado de la familia de Bardock. Todo lo que quedaba era la intensa batalla entre Bardock y Yamcha.

"Estoy impresionado, muchacho." Bardock sonrió. "Has encontrado mis ataques golpe por golpe."

Yamcha comenzó a reír. "Me temo que no me derrotarás esta vez. He sido golpeado dos días seguidos No puedo creer que lo señale con orgullo, lo cual significa que mi energía se ha incrementado impresionantemente desde entonces."

"Oh, es impresionante." Bardock disminuyó su poder mientras flotaba hacia el piso. "Te has vuelto más fuerte que yo."

Yamcha rió. "Entonces te das por vencido?"

"Estoy concediendo… pero no rindiéndome." Bardock miró a sus tres hijos y nuera. "Cuál de ustedes quiere acabarlo?"

"Él es mío." Siseó Turtles deteniéndose en frente de todos. "Tengo un poco de rabia contenida que me encantaría liberar."

Turtles flotó hacia Yamcha y abrió con un poderoso golpe en el estómago.

* * *

Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces antes de detenerse frente al rayo. Era muy tarde para detenerlo pero se movió en frente antes de que pudiera golpear a Bulma. Vegeta fue enviado a volar por la habitación estrellándose duro contra la pared antes de perder la conciencia. El Rey estaba completamente perplejo por esto. Nunca en la vida de su hijo había hecho mucho como levantar un dedo para ayudar a otro ser, pero entregó su posible victoria y más probablemente su vida por esta mujerzuela. 'Ella debe ser algo en la cama.' Pensó el Rey ingenuamente mientras aterrizaba en frente de la inconsciente Bulma.

"Bueno, creo que es apropiado de que termine lo que mi hijo comenzó antes de matarla." El Rey se agachó para retirar la cobija de Bulma, pero fue detenido cuando sintió todo su cuerpo siendo enviado a la pared. Brevemente recuperó el foco mientras veía a su hijo sobre Bulma, jadeando fuertemente y sosteniendo su brazo, el cual claramente no tenía más uso. Piensen en Gohan en la saga de Cell.

'Cómo demonios resistió ese disparo? Debió haberlo dejado indefenso!' Pensó el Rey antes de secar su sangre y mirar a su hijo. "Debiste haberte quedado derribado, muchacho."

"No antes que tú." Siseó Vegeta intentando concentrarse en lo que quedaba de su energía.

"He tenido suficiente!" Gritó el rey mientras se abalanzaba hacia su hijo. Los dos lucharon con puños y patadas, pero con cada golpe Vegeta se hacía más débil dejando su lado izquierdo completamente desprotegido. El Rey golpeó a Vegeta en su ya lastimado brazo y lo envió al piso. Vegeta intentó levantarse, pero había perdido mucha de su energía. El rey se bajó al piso y agarró a su hijo por el cuello y luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de su garganta comenzando a sofocar a su hijo gradualmente. "Muchacho tonto… Si hubieses hecho lo que te dije esto no hubiese pasado… Eras mi primogénito… Tenías el potencial para estar dentro de los más grandes…. Pero en vez, lo hiciste todo a un lado por una ramera! No eres sino un tonto… Un tonto muerto… Sólo espero que tu perra lo haya valido."

"Sí." Susurró Vegeta mientras veía a su padre comenzar a formar un rayo de ki en su mano.

* * *

Turtles y Yamcha estaban peleando con dientes y uñas. Turtles estaba dando todo lo que tenía pero se estaba quedando corto. 'Cómo puede ser así de fuerte este tonto?' Se preguntó él concentrado en el final defensivo del ataque.

"Cuál es el problema? Tan patético como tu padre?" Reprimió Yamcha lanzándose hacia Turtles quien fue enviado al suelo.

"Turtles!" Gritó Kakarotto cuando vio a su hermano golpear el piso. "Tenemos que ayudarlo, papá."

"No… Esta pelea es de Turtles… Él tiene el poder para derrotar a Yamcha, sólo necesita encontrarlo."

Turtles se elevó en el aire en un contraataque. Usó toda su fuerza para luchar con el irritante Saiyajín. Yamcha sintió el poder de Turtles elevarse y se preocupó un poco. 'No puedo dejarlo derrotarme.' Yamcha sacó su ataque mientras le apuntaba a su oponente. "Esto termina ahora." Yamcha le envió a Turtles el rayo quien cruzó sus brazos y los puso en frente de su rostro para bloquearlo. Turtles observó el rayo golpearlo en la cabeza. Intentó concentrar su energía para seguir fuerte. 'No puedo dejarlo ganar… No puedo morir ahora… Toda mi familia depende de mí… Tengo a Bulma… Tengo que protegerla… Tengo que vivir lo suficiente para rogar por su perdón… No moriré ahora… Ganaré.' Turtles se detuvo de ser empujado más y obligó el rayo de regreso a Yamcha.

"NOOOOOOOO." Fue lo último que alguien escuchó antes de que Yamcha fuera enviado al olvido. Turtles regresó al suelo y cayó de rodillas sin aliento.

"Lo hiciste!" Gritó Radditz de alegría mientras extendía su brazo para ayudar a levantar a su hermano.

"Lo hiciste bien, hijo." Sonrió Bardock.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Bulma… si vinieron a buscarla no pasará mucho antes de que vayan a algún otro lugar."

"Saben dónde está?" Les preguntó Chi-Chi a los dos hombres que estaban con ella.

Radditz y Bardock se miraron mutuamente con temor. "El palacio!" Dijeron ellos en un grito simultáneo que envió un escalofrío por la espina de todos. Los cinco se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

* * *

"Fue un valiente esfuerzo, muchacho… pero esto termina ahora." Completó el Rey preparándose para liberar el rayo. Vegeta cerró sus ojos y esperó que llegara su inminente muerte, pero nunca llegó. Sintió el agarre de su padre aflojarse mientras abría sus ojos. Su padre estaba sobre él con sangre saliendo de su boca.

"Esa Perra." Fue lo último que susurró el Rey antes de caer de espalda completamente sin vida.

Vegeta miró en shock a Bulma de pie sosteniendo su estómago y la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo mientras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Vegeta logró tambalearse hacia la temblorosa mujer mientras envolvía sus brazos permitiéndole llorar en su pecho. "No podía dejarlo hacerlo…" Ahogó ella entre lágrimas. "No podía dejarlo matar a otra persona que amo."

Vegeta sintió una calma cubrir su corazón al escuchar sus palabras. Él la haló más fuerte recostando su cabeza sobre la suya. "Se terminó." Susurró él. "Todo terminó."

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Probablemente todos estaban esperando a que Vegeta se transformara en SSJ y pateara el trasero de su papá, verdad? Bueno, pensé que esto era más apropiado. Y sobre terminar… Bueno, no está _realmente _terminado… La historia no es así… Aún tenemos que tratar con ese 'final feliz'. Ver quién va a vivir felizmente y quién tiene un triste final? No lo voy a decir, tendrán que esperar y descubrirlo… El próximo capítulo tratará sobre las consecuencias de la muerte del rey. Y hay más personajes de DBZ en la mezcla. Sí, sé que es como el final de la historia pero no pude resistirme… Pronto el próximo capítulo!


	20. Rechazo

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 19 - Rechazo

* * *

"Qué demonios pasó aquí?" preguntó Radditz mientras él y su familia aterrizaba fuera del palacio para ver partes de él destruidas y un mar de guardias corriendo de un lado a otro apresurados.

"Parece que hubo una seria batalla aquí." Kakarotto escaneó el área intentando localizar el ki de alguien.

"Oye, tú." Le gritó Turtles a un guardia que corría frente a ellos. "Qué demonios pasó?"

"Está muerto." Dijo el hombre incoherentemente mientras los pasaba.

"No piensas que Vegeta realmente mató a su hijo… verdad?" Preguntó Chi-Chi preocupada mientras miraba a Bardock.

"No sé." Bardock frunció.

"A quién le importa. Tal vez ambos están muertos." Siseó Trunks inapropiadamente. "Vamos a encontrar a Bulma y a salir de aquí."

Todos asintieron mientras entraban al castillo.

* * *

Bulma y Vegeta se habían vestido y vendado lo que pudieron después de que Vegeta le anunció a sus guardias que mató a su padre y que ahora era su nuevo Rey.

Sí, Bulma lo mató, pero como ella es una guerrera de tercera clase habría sido condenada por traición si alguien se enteraba, así que Vegeta tomó el crédito.

"Bueno, su alteza…" Bulma rió levemente ante el título. "Permítame ser la primera en felicitarlo por su victoria."

"Nuestra victoria." Susurró él mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor y la besaba levemente. Bulma aceptó el beso, pero se separó luchando por aire. "Tengo que irme." Susurró ella.

"Mujer." Gimió Vegeta acercándose sólo para verla retroceder.

"El tanque de recuperación es tuyo. Creo que en tus manos verdaderamente ayudará al pueblo Saiyajín."

"Mujer." Vegeta se movió de nuevo mientras ella retrocedía.

"Por supuesto, sólo puedes permitirles a las élites usarlo… incluso los débiles de tercera clase deben tener acceso a uno."

"Mujer." Vegeta intentó acercarse una vez más pero ella lo esquivó de nuevo.

"También quiero que mi padre tenga todo el crédito… Es lo correcto."

"Bulma!" Dijo Vegeta por última vez mientras agarraba su brazo, obligándola a enfrentar el verdadero asunto. "Quédate conmigo."

Bulma bajó la mirada. "No puedo."

"Por qué demonios no!" Siseó Vegeta sin poder soportar más esto. "Yo no soy mi padre… Nunca he querido ni nunca querré a otra mujer como te quiero a ti y no aceptaré nada menos. Ahora dime que no sientes lo mismo."

"Esto no es sobre sentimientos." Bulma frunció. "Nosotros nunca podríamos estar juntos."

"Por qué no." Preguntó Vegeta finalmente necesitando entender lo que la alejaba de él. "Cometí un error de niño y he cometido muchos de adulto pero no puedo cambiar eso. El punto es que sabes quien soy contigo, y eso es todo lo que debe importar!"

Bulma suspiró. "Cada vez que te miro…" Ella no pudo decir las palabras mientras pensaba en el antiguo Rey. "Cada vez que escuche tu nombre, tu nuevo título, pensaré en él… Tu padre, tu sangre… No puedo pasar mi vida preguntándome si algún día despertaré y encontraré que eres el mismo monstruo que fue él."

"Yo nunca--"

"No puedo vivir así… Y no puedo pedirte que aguantes mis neurosis todos los días de tu vida…"

"Mujer." Susurró Vegeta. "No hagas esto. Estás dejándolo ganar."

"Eso es lo que no entiendes… Él ya ganó." Bulma cerró sus ojos mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro. "Lo siento mucho." Ella le dio un último beso antes de dejar al nuevo Rey para permitir que la realidad se asentara.

* * *

"Quién demonios son todos ustedes?" Uno de las élites le preguntó a la familia de Bardock.

"Somos los guardias del Rey." Mintió Radditz intentando convencerlos.

"A dónde van?" Preguntó de nuevo el alto Saiyajín.

"A ver al Príncipe… Ahora fuera del camino!" Siseó Chi-Chi mientras pasaba al guardia.

"Bueno, eso será difícil ya que no hay más un príncipe." Dijeron los guardias simplemente.

Todos abrieron sus ojos al escuchar esto. "Pobre Bulma." Susurró Chi-Chi. "Señor, no sabe si hay otras víctimas, verdad?"

"No lo sé. Creo que escuché que una mujer fue golpeada o asesinada, no lo sé?" El guardia se encogió.

El grupo se miró mutuamente. "Dónde está el Rey… Lo mataré!" Siseó Turtles ante la idea de que lastimara a Bulma.

"Una amenaza a la vida del Rey es un crimen castigado con la muerte." Gruñó el guardia. Lo próximo que supieron los cinco fue que estaban siendo rodeados por lo que parecían ser cincuenta guardias.

"Bien hecho, Turtles!" Le siseó Radditz a su hermano mientras se preparaba para pelear.

"Tranquilos, hombres." Una oscura voz llegó desde las sombras mientras todos los guardias caían sobre una rodilla.

Los cinco se sorprendieron de ver al Príncipe Vegeta entrar por los corredores.

"Dónde está Bulma!" Gritó Turtles mientras se precipitaba sobre Vegeta y lo sujetaba por el cuello. Todos los guardias saltaron, pero Vegeta levantó una mano para detenerlos. "Se fue a casa." Dijo Vegeta simplemente mientras Turtles lo soltaba.

"Entonces mataste a tu padre?" preguntó Radditz con alegría en su voz.

"Guardias fuera!" Siseó Vegeta enviando a todos los hombres fuera del salón. Una vez que todos se fueron Vegeta se aventuró a hablar. "Bulma lo mató."

Todos los diez ojos se expandieron exponencialmente al escuchar esto. "B-Bulma… Mató a tu padre?" Tartamudeó Chi-Chi.

Vegeta asintió. "Envió un rayo de ki al pecho del bastardo." Vegeta sonrió con orgullo. "Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor."

"Aparentemente no podrías haberlo hecho." Insultó Turtles mientras miraba al nuevo rey.

"Pareces golpeado." Inquirió Bardock sabiendo que había más de la historia de lo que el príncipe estaba dejando saber.

"Estoy bien… Bulma recibió un disparo al lado izquierdo del abdomen, pero creo que también estará bien."

"Maravilloso." Dijo Turtles simplemente. "Entonces salgamos de aquí." Turtles se giró y se precipitó apresurado por las puertas seguido prontamente por Kakarotto, Chi-Chi y Radditz.

"Que familia tienes." Declaró Vegeta sarcásticamente mientras los observaba salir.

"Bueno, pronto serán parte de tu familia."

"No." Susurró Vegeta dándole la espalda. "No lo serán."

Bardock levantó una ceja. "Qué pasó?"

"Me rechazó." Dijo Vegeta muy dolido.

"Lo siento." Susurró Bardock colocando su mano en el hombro del muchacho sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera decirse para arreglar esto. "Fue un honor entrenarte." Terminó él mientras se giraba para irse. "Creo que le harás justicia al pueblo como Rey." Bardock se fue para alcanzar a su familia.

Una vez que se fueron Vegeta llamó a su consejero. "Krillin."

"Sí, su alteza." Él se arrodilló.

"Quiero mi habitación y cualquier otro daño terminado en tiempo récord. Entendido!"

"Ah… Sí, señor… Prometo que estará lista para la ceremonia de presentación."

Vegeta se detuvo en seco. 'Se supone que sería para el final de esta semana.' "Cancélala." Gruñó Vegeta mientras salía de la habitación.

"Pero… No podemos, señor… Digo, no puede reclamar la corona sin una compañera."

Vegeta sintió un dolor en su pecho. Apenas perdió a Bulma y ahora tenía que encontrar su 'reemplazo' en una estúpida ceremonia en menos de dos días. "Bien." Vegeta suspiró. "Has las preparaciones para eso." Vegeta se giró y dejó al perplejo guardia para hacer todos los arreglos.

"Vaya… pensarías que está feliz de volverse Rey?"

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Iba a hacer de este el último capítulo… pero aún no termina… Hay una pieza más que queda para completar esta historia y pasa en el próximo capítulo. Bueno, Bulma y Turtles tratan con todo lo que ha pasado. La familia de Bardock es obligada a mudarse temporalmente con una 'familia amiga' mientras su casa es reconstruida después del ataque de Yamcha, y Vegeta es obligado a elegir una compañera en la ceremonia de presentación. Qué pasará? Quién tendrá un final feliz? Bueno, puedo decirles ahora que no son todos! Pronto el último capítulo!


	21. La Elección

**FUERA DE ALCANCE**

(_Beyond Reach_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

* * *

Capítulo 20 - La Elección

* * *

"Bulma?" Llamó Turtles mientras entraba a lo que quedaba de su dañado hogar.

"Este lugar es un desastre." Respondió Bulma girándose para ver a Turtles tras ella.

"Bulma, estaba tan preocupado." Susurró él mientras avanzaba para abrazarla. "No me asustes así otra vez."

Bulma sonrió levemente. "Turtles, lo siento tan--"

"No." La interrumpió él. "No te disculpes… soy yo quien debería… Kakarotto me explicó todo… Siento haber dicho esas cosas… Estaba tan dolido."

"Nunca quise lastimarte." Susurró ella.

"La única forma como puedes lastimarme ahora es mintiéndome." Turtles levantó su mentón y se aventuró a hacer la pregunta de la que necesitaba escuchar una respuesta honesta. "Lo amas?"

Bulma cerró sus ojos bajando la mirada. "Eso no importa. Terminamos."

La expresión de Turtles se oscureció. "Quieres decir que te hizo a un lado después de que mataste a su padre!?"

"No…" Bulma sacudió su cabeza defensiva. "Más o menos yo lo hice a un lado." Admitió ella a regañadientes.

A Turtles le gustó esa idea, pero vio que estaba lastimándola. "Bien," Turtles comenzó mientras levantaba una ceja. "Puedo salir con un millón de razones para esa decisión, pero por alguna razón no puedo pensar en una que puedas dar."

Bulma guardó silencio.

"Ya veo." Susurró Turtles. Entonces haló a Bulma levemente contra él antes de decidir hacer el acto más generoso que haya hecho y que hará. "Estás cometiendo un error." Susurró él.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. "Tienes que estar bromeando… Deberías odiarlo más que a nadie en este planeta!"

"Lo odio por alejarte de mi… Pero no puedo odiar al hombre que puede hacer por ti lo que yo nunca podría… Hacerte feliz."

Bulma levantó la mirada hacia su antiguo amante y sonrió. De nuevo sintió lágrimas bajando por su rostro. "Eres demasiado bueno para mi." Admitió ella honestamente.

"Síp." Rió Turtles. "Estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo mejor que tú."

Bulma se habría ofendido si no hubiese destrozado su corazón. "Te amo." Susurró ella mientras lo besaba levemente en la mejilla. "Algún día vas a hacer a una mujer muy feliz."

"Desearía que pudieras ser tú." Dijo él simplemente mientras la besaba en la frente.

"Oye! Comparte el amor!" Bromeó Radditz mientras el resto de la familia entraba en la enorme casa para unirse al par. Radditz corrió y agarró a Bulma y la giró como si otra vez fueran niños. "No puedo creer que mataras al Rey Vegeta."

Bulma se paralizó un momento cuando Radditz la bajó. "Cómo lo supiste?"

"Vegeta nos dijo." Dijo Chi-Chi simplemente.

Bulma se sorprendió por decir lo menos de que vieran a Vegeta e incluso más de que les dijera la verdad, pero intentó contener su sorpresa. "Bueno, no lo vayan a regar." Rió ella.

"Dinos todo lo que pasó!" Dijo Kakarotto ansioso queriendo los detalles.

"En la mañana." Ella sonrió. "Creo que mientras tanto podría dormir un poco."

"Eso suena como una excelente idea." Asintió Chi-Chi.

"Y um… dónde vamos a quedarnos?" Radditz se encogió mirando alrededor del demolido hogar.

"Bueno, Gohan se está quedando con el Maestro Roshi… Supongo que podríamos ir allá."

"Con ese pervertido!" Siseó Bulma. "Preferiría dormir en la calle!"

"Mataste al Rey y te preocupas por Roshi?" se burló Kakarotto.

El grupo compartió unas carcajadas antes de volar hacia Roshi.

* * *

"MAMÁ!" Gritó Gohan saltando a los brazos de su madre. "Acabaste con todos los chicos malos!?"

"Síp." Sonrió Kakarotto. "Con todos."

"Asombroso… Quiero escuchar todo." Kakarotto, Chi-Chi, Turtles y Roshi fueron al estudio para escuchar todos los detalles mientras Bardock y Bulma se quedaban en la cocina.

"Rompiste el corazón del muchacho." Bardock frunció sintiendo la necesidad de traer de nuevo el delicado tema.

"Lo sé… pero Turtles es fuerte… Superará esto." Dijo Bulma simplemente mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador por una bebida.

"No estaba hablando de Turtles." Bardock le frunció.

Bulma dejó caer su bebida en la mesa y comenzó a fruncir. "Oh no, tú también!" Ella giró sus ojos. "No necesito un sermón, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y lo haré sin sus opiniones!"

"Bien." Bardock se encogió sabiendo que algunas veces no había caso con esa mujer. Fue a servirse un vaso de agua cuando notó otro ki acercándose a ellos.

"Hey, qué están haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Krillin cuando regresó a casa después de una larga tarde.

"Krillin." Bulma sonrió mientras le daba al hombrecito una palmada en la cabeza. "Hubo un pequeño accidente en nuestra casa, así que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo. Qué hay de ti? Por qué estás en casa tan tarde?"

Krillin frunció. "Es ese maldito Vegeta… Príncipe… Rey, lo que sea ahora."

"Q-Qué hay con él?" preguntó Bulma un poco más preocupada de lo que quiso sonar.

"Me tiene planeando solo toda la Ceremonia de Presentación!" Siseó Krillin mientras colocaba unos planos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"Ceremonia de Presentación!" Gritó Bulma habiéndose olvidado de eso.

"Sí… Me dijo cancelarla pero cuando le recordé que no podría reclamar la corona sin una compañera… Tuvo que aceptar… Más como estar de acuerdo conmigo… Tengo dos días para hacerlo!" Krillin continuó maldiciendo al nuevo Rey mientras entraba a la sala dejando a Bulma dolida y sorprendida.

Bardock notó la expresión de Bulma y sacudió su cabeza. "Asumo que no has considerado la idea de él y su futura esposa. Digo, escucharás de ella con frecuencia… Y cuando espere a su hijo…"

"Oh, es suficiente!" Siseó Bulma. "No es gran cosa." Se mintió ella mientras salía para reunirse con los otros.

'Esa niña sólo tiene dos días para decidir el resto de su vida.' Bardock frunció preguntándose si ella había tomado la decisión correcta en ese momento.

* * *

Dos días después…

"Está listo, su alteza?" Krillin rió comenzando a mirar lo que iba a pasar en unas horas.

"Por qué te estás riendo?" Siseó Vegeta. "Mi inminente miseria es divertida para ti!?" Vegeta comenzó a formar un rayo de ki en su mano.

"Por supuesto que no, señor." Krillin intentó controlar su miedo. "Pero hay unas cuantas espectadoras en el grupo. Estoy seguro que una de ellas será de su gusto."

Vegeta sólo dijo 'hump' sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar. "Vamos a terminar con esto para que pueda reclamar mi corona."

"Sí, señor." Krillin asintió mientras entraban al salón. Vegeta dio un rápido vistazo alrededor y no se impresionó. Fue a su trono, se sentó y esperó mientras Krillin comenzaba a presentar a las mujeres.

"Ella es Mykra de la casa de--"

"No." Interrumpió Vegeta despidiendo a la mujer.

"Rey Vegeta." Krillin tosió. "Tiene que escuchar su nombre, título e historia antes de que elija o rechace a la--" Krillin se interrumpió cuando vio la malvada mirada que recibió del Rey. "Por supuesto que a su manera también suena excelente… Vamos a ver."

Krillin continuó presentando a las mujeres una por una, pero Vegeta se mantuvo despidiéndolas antes de que tuviera mucho tiempo de hablar.

Las hembras élites fueron primero, seguidas por las de segunda clase. Sólo habían pasado tres horas y Vegeta ya había rechazado a mil mujeres. "Krillin." Vegeta señaló para que el hombre se acercara. "Si se supone que leas toda esa basura sobre cada mujer, y nos saltamos esa parte, y aún han pasado tres horas, entonces cómo demonios hicieron mis ancestros este proceso en menos de un año?!"

"Bueno, señor." Dijo Krillin. "No creo que ninguno de sus ancestros pasaran más de diez o quince mujeres antes de que encontraran a la que querían."

Vegeta frunció. 'Debí haber elegido a la primera mujer que vi y me hubiese ahorrado el esfuerzo.'

"Continúo, señor?" preguntó Krillin no siendo gritado de nuevo.

"Adelante." Vegeta frunció concentrándose en el piso. Despidió mujer tras mujer sin una mirada.

"Dígame, su _alteza_… Cómo encontrará a la mujer perfecta si sólo examina sus pies?" Una suave y sarcástica voz habló. Vegeta conocía la voz. Sólo una mujer podía dirigirse a él en una forma tan insultante y honrosa al mismo tiempo. Lentamente Vegeta subió sus ojos por su cuerpo hasta que la vio. La única mujer en la que quería poner sus ojos toda la noche estaba de pie ante él. Pensó que era un sueño. Vegeta se levantó lentamente boquiabierto de sorpresa e interés mientras todo el salón observaba preguntándose si una mujer realmente había atraído la atención del Rey.

"También vas a despedirme?" Preguntó Bulma colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Pensé… Oh, cómo fue que lo dijiste… _Preferiría morir a ser sometida a esto_…" Vegeta sonrió cruzando sus brazos en su forma defensiva.

"Bueno, supongo que las cosas cambian." Ella sonrió.

"De verdad?" Vegeta sonrió. "Entonces si envuelvo mi cola a tu alrededor," Vegeta lo hizo para asombro de la multitud. "Y hundo mis dientes en tu cuello, no te quejarás?"

"Bueno, eso depende." Ella sonrió mientras subía y bajaba su dedo índice por su cuello. "Esto funciona en ambas direcciones?"

Vegeta rozó sus labios por los suyos. "No lo aceptaría de otra forma." Los dos simultáneamente hundieron sus dientes en el otro para el completo shock de la multitud. No sólo su Rey había tomado a una mujer de tercera clase como su compañera sino que también se unió a ella completamente. Hubo susurros sobre una posible relación previa pero a pocos les importó realmente. Nada sino un planeta más fuerte resultaría de la unión.

"Eso es tan hermoso." Lloró Chi-Chi mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. "No puedo creer que soy la mejor amiga de la Reina."

"Estás bien?" Bardock colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Turtles forzó una sonrisa. "Si ella es feliz… Puedo vivir con eso."

"Oye, qué hay sobre un poco de compasión por mi!" Añadió Radditz. "Yo también la amo!"

"Sólo lo querías _hacer_, cerdo egoísta!" Interrumpió Chi-Chi.

"Sí," admitió Radditz tristemente. "Pero tal vez tenga una hija realmente sexy!"

Los cuatro golpearon a Radditz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de que miraran a su nuevo Rey y Reina que estaban completamente absorbidos en el otro. Bulma y Vegeta sacaron sus dientes del cuello del otro mientras se miraban a los ojos por primera vez como esposos formalmente unidos.

"Debo saber." Vegeta sonrió. "Qué cambió tu opinión? Fue mi apuesta apariencia… mi gran atractivo sexual… mi brillante personalidad?"

Bulma rió mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Aunque encuentro todas esas cosas increíblemente atractivas… No fue el factor decisivo."

"Oh?" Vegeta levantó una ceja. "Habla."

"Fue tu esperma." Rió ella.

Vegeta levantó una ceja mientras Bulma continuaba riendo. "Dime…" Susurró mientras se inclinaba en su oído. "Qué piensas que dirá la gente cuando tu heredero nazca ocho meses después de la ceremonia de presentación?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron. "Tú… estás embarazada?" Jadeó él pasando su mano sobre su estómago. Cerró sus ojos, se concentró cuidadosamente y después de un minuto lo sintió, un ki masculino. Una perfecta mezcla suya y de Bulma que tenía un poco menos de un mes de existencia.

Bulma sonrió ante su evidente aprobación. "De ninguna manera lo llamaremos Vegeta."

"Mi heredero?" Repitió Vegeta como si esto fuera muy bueno para ser verdad.

"Sí…" Bulma colocó su mano sobre la suya. "Y estoy segura que será tan fuerte como su… madre." Bulma sonrió mientras se inclinaba y besaba a _su_ Rey, el reino Saiyajín estaba por ver el comienzo de una nueva era en la historia.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de LGV**: Lágrimas. Un final feliz. Debo decir que no tenía intenciones de hacer este final feliz, pero ustedes parecen preferirlos. Espero que disfrutaran esta historia. Déjenme saber lo que piensan ahora que está terminada. Y como siempre, cuando una historia termina otra debe comenzar… Pero mientras tanto… Dejen reviews!

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno, misión cumplida, otra traducción publicada y terminada... jeje... muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que disfrutaron esta historia y para todos aquellos que me pedían la historia original en inglés lamento mucho no haberlos podido complacer en ese sentido pues la historia la tengo impresa, no en diskette, y como comprenderán me hubiese tomado un poco de tiempo el pasarla de nuevo, tiempo con el que no cuento por el momento por diversas actividades... Discúlpenme por eso pero de igual forma les agradezco mucho su paciencia, su comprensión y sobre todo su apoyo, de verdad que es una gran motivación para continuar traduciendo y publicando estas interesantes historias de LGV... espero verlos muy pronto con otra nueva traducción pero mientras tanto los invito a que sigan leyendo y disfruten de **_La Protegida_**... Prometo que no demoraré mucho tiempo en subir un nuevo fic de LGV... Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!!


End file.
